Falling
by Ms. Sparkle
Summary: Bella's world is turn upside down after Edward leaves. Can she mend her broken heart? Is their a such thing as finding another soulmate? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight.

Now things you may need to know before starting to read

I decided for Bella to turn 17 instead of 18 though, she is still a senior in high school. Her birthday is in September so she could very well still be a senior. The reasons will later on be explain. So yeah that is about it for now. Thanks for reading

* * *

I know the world is out to get me and I should be dead by now but my beautiful knight in shining armor always comes to my rescue. I should have died the day Tyler's van was speeding towards me but Edward saved me. I should have died when James came after me but Edward saved me. He would never admit he was the good guy. He would argue and try to convince me that he is the reason of my near death experiences. I argue back that the van had nothing to do with him or his world. Though I would never admit why I never saw that van coming towards me was because I was distracted by him.

Now I am sitting in Carlisle's office, so he can get the fragments of glass out of my arm that was sliced open because I was slam into a glass table by Edward to keep his brother Jasper from killing me at my own birthday party. It was fault as usual; I stupidly got a paper cut in front of a house full of vampires which tempted the one vampire that had the hardest time adapting to Cullen's diet.

_Happy Birthday to me_…I told them to ignore my birthday it only leads to turmoil.

Carlisle was inches from me and he had some sort of effect on me. My arm was propped up against him so he could easily doctor my arm. I had to do something to distract myself from thinking about him in an improper way.

"So what made you decide to become a doctor?" I ask, breaking the silence.

Carlisle say's putting the fragments of glass into a bowl, "Well beside the fact that medicine has always fascinated me. It always makes me feel some worth of being on this Earth when I can save a human life rather than kill it. It seems the least I can do, with being what I am…"

I sigh, "What you are? I wish you guys could get in your mind that you all are some of the most selfless beings on earth…"

A smile forms on his perfect face, "Bella I am most grateful that you think of that about us but we are naturally killers…"

I roll my eyes, "Yes and so are humans. Our kind has massacred millions for nothing but greed…our kind is no better…."

Carlisle says, "That is true and it is not like have not thought about that through the centuries. The humans from my time were probably some of the worst."

I knew he meant from when he was human which was around the late 1600s.

He pauses and sighs, "We are dammed regardless but I do hope that there is a point to our life…maybe if our time comes to an end we are recognize for the little good we had done…"

I shake my head, "Carlisle I cannot even see how there is not a place in Heaven for you and your family…"

He grins showing his perfect white teeth, "I do appreciate the compliment, Bella. Who knows maybe you are right. I guess no one is really sure…"

I then winced at a burning sensation coming from my arm. I look over and Carlisle gives me an apologetic smile. I realize it was just the anesthetic.

He finally gets me sewn up and bandaged.

I say looking at my bandaged arm, "If he would change me…then things like this would not happen…"

Carlisle says as he cleans up, "Just say if your roles were reverse and you believed as he did. Could you take away his soul?"

I did not have to think about it, but I knew deep down the answer was no. I would not be able to take Edward's soul but the point was I did not believe as he did. I believe with all my heart that he was not soulless the same goes for his family.

Edward walks in right after Carlisle discards all the items that were contaminated by my blood.

His features were unreadable. He and Carlisle seemed to have a silent conversation before Edward's eyes look at me.

"It is getting late, Bella. I should take you home." He said with no emotion what so ever. It scared me. I had to breathe…

I nod and I slide off Carlisle's desk, where I had set while he bandaged me up.

Carlisle gives me a gentle smile, "Bye Bella. I guess I will see you later."

Edward shakes his head at Carlisle and Carlisle says out loud, "We will talk when you get back."

I did understand the exchanged in the conversation but since Carlisle said that out loud then he must was putting his foot down.

I smile at Carlisle, "Thank you Carlisle."

He smiles, "My pleasure."

I have notice recently during the many times I have sat with Carlisle while he tries to fix one of the many injuries I end up getting, we seem to be bonding. And I do not believe we are bonding in just a friendly way, I can feel that maybe there is something more that sparking between us that we are both trying so hard to deny. It did not change the way I felt about Edward though. I still loved him with all my heart and knew I could be happy with him forever. If he would have me forever and that is what made my heart ache was that Edward did not seem to want me forever. He keeps making excuses on why he does not want to change me me but I try to tell him that my life was my choice but he still refuses.

While Edward drove to my house at an ungodly speed he kept silent.

I finally broke our silence, "Why are you being so quiet?"

He sighs, "Just lost in my thoughts, I guess."

I knew what he was thinking about, how his brother almost ravishes me because of a stupid paper cut.

I take a breath and say, "Look what happen with Jasper was nothing. I should have been more careful."

Edward seemed too winced at my statement and I could see the torture on his face, "Bella. No it is not your fault; I should have never brought you in this dangerous situation…"

I groan, "Edward, stop beating yourself up every time something happens to me. I chose to be with you, even when I found out what you were….I do not care."

Edward looks over at me his velvety voice is strained, "Bella you could have been killed. This is the second time you have almost been killed because of me."

I say frustrated, "Well then change me. Then I would be an equal and you would not have to worry…"

Edward glares out the windshield, "Don't be ridiculous Bella. You do not even understand what that means…."

I say trying to keep myself from crying, "You do not even think I am able to make my own choices. You treat me more like a child than a girlfriend…"

We were in my driveway. I grab my bag about to get out of his Volvo; Edward grabs my arm before I open the door, "Look at me Bella."

I knew as soon as I look at him then my anger for him would vanish. I refuse to look at him; I needed to be angry at him. I needed to let him see how I feel.

He says, "Bella you are human, weak and vulnerable and I am afraid that one day I will not be able to protect you….what if Victoria comes back and I am not here to protect, I am out hunting or distracted by some other danger that I may have put you in…."

I turn and look at him, "Like you have always said Alice would see her plans before it happens...."

Edward's face had softened, he pulls a stray hair out of my face, "She does not see everything and Victoria could do a number of things to alter Alice's visions…"

"Then change me." I demand.

Edward scowls and looks out the windshield and does not answer me.

I say, "You are not soulless Edward; I do not believe that…things would be so much easier for your family if you just changed me…"

Edward sighs he gives a soft kiss that was always restrained on my lips.

"You should sleep my love. We will talk more about this tomorrow after school."

So just like that Edward ended the conversation. He was for sure not going to easily budge when it came to me becoming a vampire.

I open the door then look back, "Are you going to spend the night?"

He has been for months now coming through my window after my dad fell asleep. He would lie in my bed while I would nestle into his chest and have the most wonderful sleep in his arms. For some odd reason he finds watching me sleep, fascinating.

Edward's face was expressionless again. He shakes his head, "Not tonight, my love. I need to think…"

My hearts tightened in my chest. If I have ever learned anything from Lauren and Jessica it would be, when guys says "I need some time to think" to you….eighty percent of the time the relationship is over.

Edward could see the fear in my face he kisses me one more time. I could tell his kisses were getting more and more distant as time goes by.

"I just need to check on Jasper and then grasp this whole situation, do not worry."

I nod. I ask, "Will you be at school?"

Edward shrugs, "I don't know."

I say sliding out of his car, "Well I guess I will see you later then."

Edward says, "I love you."

I manage to smile, "I love you too." Before shutting the door.

As soon as I get into my house, I hear his car zoomed away.

Charlie says, "Are you okay Bella?"

I was not sure he meant emotionally or physically. I knew by my demeanor, he could see something was wrong.

I nod, "Yeah I am fine."

Charlie nods, "Yeah Carlisle called to inform me that you tripped and crashed into a glass table…"

I was trying to get upstairs quick before I start balling my eyes out, "Yeah you know me….clumsy…well I am tired…."

I race upstairs before Charlie could say anymore.

I take a shower, brush my teeth, and do my daily routine. I decide to keep my window open, just in case Edward changed his mind.

I do some homework before finally settling in bed. It was 10pm and dad was asleep. I look at the window with my curtains flowing in the wind. No sign of Edward. My heart ache and I knew that it would come to this soon….he had been getting more and more distant lately. Tears fell down my cheeks, I eventually cry myself to sleep.

**CPOV**

I gaze out of the window while I watch Edward disappear into the distance with Bella. I already knew what he had planned to do and I pity Bella. I try to convince Edward that what he is doing is foolish and not best for Bella but he is way too stubborn to listen to me.

I feel Esme take my hand and she says, "Well I have made some calls with the Denali's. They have offered us a house on their land. Carmen says it is a bit run down but I suppose that would be something to keep me busy."

I look over at her, "I do not want to you to leave; you do understand that?"

Esme's nods, I can see the sadness in her eyes, "I know Carlisle but I think a little time apart will help our marriage."

Edward did not know yet that I was staying here in Forks. Alice told me what the condition she saw Bella in after Edward left. As a doctor I could not leave knowing one of my patients would end up in that condition. As a friend I could not abandon her because I knew we all have became her second family and it just seemed cruel to leave her. It was our fault for getting involved in her life and we couldn't just leave her. It was wrong.

I knew it was going to be a fight with him but he will know that he will have no other choice and maybe he will reconsider and not leave. Alice plans to stay with me and maybe migrate back and forth to see Jasper who will go on to Alaska for a few weeks to try to get back in control. Emmett will move to Alaska with Rosalie but he also plans to come back periodically to make sure Victoria does not come back.

Edward's plan was track down Victoria. He knew as well as everyone else that he was a horrible tracker. He was way too stubborn to ever listen to me. He was not thinking rationally which one of the traits that I suppose comes from being trapped in a 17 year old body.

I do understand what his wishes were which was incredibly selfless. He wanted Bella to have a real life with a husband and have children. He wanted her to go to college, have a job, and do everything that he desperately wished he could have done before his short life came to an end. None of us would have chosen this life for ourselves if we had a choice to live as a human.

One thing that Edward and Rosalie resented me for was that I had chosen for them to be immortal. I thought I was giving them a 2nd chance but to them it was just constant reminder of what they will never achieve. We lived a lie trying to live among the humans and Rosalie envies those humans around her, having children, raising them and everything she desired as a human.

Rosalie though had Emmett; he did fill some the void that Rosalie felt. Her human fiancé' never treat her as lady should be treated and then she found Emmett who almost worships the ground she on. He also brings her down to earth sometimes.

Though Edward my first son. He never came to terms to who he is now. He had lived almost a century with everyone who had found a mate and he was alone. Esme worried constantly about him and his well being. Then he found Bella who lighted up his world. I had never seen him so happy in his entire life. But he still cannot come to terms that he is a vampire who brings a lot of danger towards Bella. He also cannot give to Bella what a man should give to a woman. He can never give her children and he was not even sure if he would ever be able to make love to her while she is still human. Things she should experience as a human. Bella trusted him with her life and did not care that he will never be a normal mate, she loved him regardless. Edward though is too self involve in his self hatred to see Bella's true love for him.

I am the leader of this family and I do have responsibilities. I am not going to leave someone that we befriended; confused and helpless. I will not make Bella suffer through this alone. It was my decision to move to Forks and to stay even though Alice had saw months before Bella arrived that Edward would fall in love with her. Edward begged to leave but hearing Alice tell me how happy he would be, I refused.

I have to try to fix what we had broken. It is my duty.

I also had to reason with myself that I am staying strictly as Bella's doctor and friend…and not for something more that I can feel boiling inside me when I am close to Bella. I know she may feel the same way with how her heart reacts when she is around me. I though knew that is was wrong and would not make Bella's life any easier. I had to keep my selfish desires to myself. She is a 17 year old girl with erratic hormones; it is natural for her to have these types of feelings for others, other than her mate. She would soon lose those feelings she has about me when she is older and realize it was just a school girl crush. I though secretly hoped she would not and chided myself for thinking that way.

_A.N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and Edward did not come to school nor did any of the other Cullen's. It only made me anxious about us. My stomach was tied in knots all day. I did not like being apart from Edward; this made me more afraid that he may leave me. I did not see how I could survive without him.

The last bell rang and I go to my locker to get my Biology and History book out and put my other books up. As I was trying to shove them in my bag, Angela walks up to me, she looks at me concern, "Are you okay, Bella?"

I manage to smile at her, "Yeah I am fine, why?"

Angela shrugs, "You just have not been yourself today."

I try to play it off like I was fine, "Just had some stuff on my mind. That's all."

She walks out to the parking lot with me.

Angela nods, "Oh well I guess I can understand that…"

Angela gives me a hug before walking over to Ben's car.

"Hey if you need to talk or anything, just call me."

I smile and wave bye to her.

I appreciated Angela so much for being a friend if she only knew how complicated my life was…

I get into my old red rusty truck and I had to turn the key about three times before it roar to life. Besides the roar of the engine it was quiet while driving back to my house, it gave me a chance to be alone with my thoughts.

When I finally arrived at my house I saw Edward standing outside, his Volvo was not in sight. I get out of my truck and smile but he does not return the smile. I knew something was wrong. I hesitantly walk to him; he was standing still as a statue. If I did not know any better I would have thought he was a statue.

All I could manage to say was, "Hey."

He says, "Sit down Bella." He motions towards the steps.

I knew he could hear my heart beating rapidly. I take a deep breath and sit on the steps. He sits next to me. He only looked straight ahead out in the distance, not at me.

"Bella, we have to leave Forks."

I say, "We as in us?"

Edward shakes his head, "No my family and I are leaving. It is time for us to leave; people are starting to question us…"

I take another breath, "Where are you guys going?"

Edward shrugs, "We are not sure yet…"

I ask, "But you are going to visit me right. I mean where ever you go I am sure I could find a college nearby and then I could move…."

Edward interrupts, "Bella. I don't know if I will visit…"

I could feel my heart breaking. He did not want me anymore. I knew the time was coming, how he could love someone so plain as me. I knew one day he would get bored.

I say trying to fight the tears, "Why?"

Edward says, "After what happen with Jasper. I cannot bare to put you in any more danger. It is not fair for you…"

The tears are falling down cheek, "I don't care! I just want to be with you Edward." I grab his arm and shake him begging him to look at me.

Edward turns his head and looks at me, I could see the torture on his face.

Edward stands up, "Bella I just need time to think."

I ask looking up at him desperately, "How long do you need to think?"

Edward sighs, "I do not know."

I shake my head and I choke out, "No."

Edward kneels next to me and takes my hand, "Bella just don't wait for me. I am being selfish taking you away from what you deserve. You deserve to have children and a future…you deserve to be with your kind, someone who will not put you in constant danger."

Tears were streaming down my face and I choke out, "No…No. I want you."

He lifts my hands to his lips and presses softly before releasing.

"Good Bye, Bella."

Then I saw a blur go into the woods.

I sat their stunned until something came over and took off towards the woods. I ran aimlessly into the woods yes I knew it was foolish to try to run after a vampire that I had no chance to catch up with but I was not exactly thinking rationally. I yelled "EDWARD PLEASE EDWARD COME BACK!"

I then trip on a tree root, I fell into a shallow hole. I knew I should get up; it was not safe to be alone in the woods. My father and Edward both had told me to stay out of these woods. I just did not care; I lay there in the fetal position and sobbed until I fell asleep.

I vaguely remember someone finding me and carrying me out of the woods. I heard him hand me off to my father and my father laying me on the couch, saying my name multiple times. I felt someone touch me as if they were checking my vital signs. I obviously was fine since soon it got quiet.

I woke up the next morning on the couch wrapped up in covers. My dad was asleep in the recliner next to me. I only wished that last night was just a bad nightmare. Though reality hit me and I knew it was real. Edward had left me.

I just lay on the couch. I did not want to get up and face reality. I see no reason now why I should live my life. Edward was my life. Now he is gone.

I lay there for a few hours before Charlie finally woke. I heard him pull his recliner back into the seating position. I hear him yawn and I could feel his eyes on me, "So Bella you want to talk about it?"

I did not respond.

He says, "Bella you are going to need to talk to me…"

I still did not say anything. I just stared blankly at the blank TV screen. I was not in the mood of carrying a conversation right now.

He takes an exaggerated breath. I knew he was getting frustrated by me but I did not care.

"I heard the Cullen's were moving away…Is that what upset you?"

I did not want to talk about so I rose up into the sitting position and I did not even realize I was crying again. I look over at my dad, he looked stressed. I knew I had done this to him and then I felt guilty.

I swallow and nod.

My dad asks, "So he broke up with you?"

I did not respond but he took it as a yes.

He says, "Bella you are a beautiful and smart girl. You deserve better than that boy."

I did not want any other boy, I just wanted Edward. Why could no one understand that? I could not see myself ever getting over him. I felt like a huge piece of my heart was ripped out.

I sigh and throw the cover off me. I head upstairs without saying anything to my dad. I did pity my dad for having to deal with me now but I could not find it in myself to pretend like I was okay or let him try to help. No one can help me. I just need to be by myself.

I spent the next three weeks doing just that, secluding myself from the world. I talked to no one or hung out with anyone at school. I walked around as if I was a zombie. I just stared ahead blankly. I did not want to feel and I did not want to think about him…I just waiting for the faithful day that would come and take my life. I had so many near death experiences while with Edward and if it was not for him, I would have been dead. So maybe that was my destiny to die at a young age, he was just preventing it. I told him I would die without him, he never believed me.

I had heard that Carlisle was still in town, I think maybe my dad mention it to me. Something about Carlisle did not want to leave his patients without their being a doctor to replace him…so he was going to stay until they find a replacement. I did think about it a couple of times to go visit him, because I missed all the Cullen's, dearly. Though I immediately debunked that idea because I knew Carlisle probably had no desire to see me since I am not with Edward anymore, why would he want to see me? I was just a pathetic, weak human that was too much of a danger for their world.

My father though eventually threatened to call my mom and have me moved back to Florida if I continued to walk around in this depressed mood. I knew it was killing him to see me this way and probably stressing about my well-being. So I decided to try to move on and it was not easy.

I found these old motorcycles that my neighbor decided to throw out and they look like a pile of junk but I thought maybe they could be saved. I decide to visit my old friend Jacob, to see if he could fix them and that is when we started to bond and he made me feel better. Though the hole in my heart was still there and not sure that anyone would ever be able to make my heart completely whole again.

Now it has been 2 months since the day he left and the pain still lingers but I am learning to find ways to keep me distracted.

"Now here is the brake and here is the gas…" Jacob tells me as I get ready to ride my motorcycle for the first time.

I nod, "Okay Okay I think I got it."

Jacob raises his eyebrow, "Really Bella? Are you sure about this? Should I dial 911 now or later?"

I laugh at him sarcastically, "Very funny Jake. Come on I am ready, let go."

He takes an exaggerated breath and let's go of the motorcycle. I press on the gas, maybe a little too hard as I sped off.

I hear Jacob yell in the distance, "Hit the break a little, to slow down!"

I pressed the break but a little too hard and the motorcycle screeches to a stop and flipping me off and I hit the ground hard.

Jacob ran over to me and says in a panic, "Bella? Are you okay!?!"

I rise up and wince when I bend my knee.

Jacob say's "Your head is bleeding…I think you may need to go to the doctor..."

I shake my head, "No it is okay…I will be fine…"

Jacob pulls off his tee shirt and presses it against my wounded head. I could not help but stare at his much toned body. When did he get so buff?

Jacob smirks, "You could just take a picture…"

I look at him, "Huh?"

Jacob laughs, "I saw you staring…"

I could feel my face getting red and Jacob found my embarrassment funny and laughed as he grab my arm helping me up but when I stood up, I felt dizzy and he caught me from falling back on the ground.

He demands, "We are going to the hospital right now."

I groan and try to protest but what was the use.

I now sat in the waiting room with Jacob's shirt pressed against my head. Waiting for the nurse to come in and tell me the doctor is ready for me. I hated waiting rooms. It was filled with sick people coughing and spreading germs.

Jacob was reading some mechanic magazine and I was flipping through People magazine, which normally I usually did not read but they did have a good article about a girl who was kidnapped and was able to escape which kept me distracted.

Jacob says not looking up from magazine, "You do know I am going to call your dad."

I shake my head, "No you are not."

Jacob puts the magazine down in his lap to look at me, "If I don't then I am sure he will be at the rez with a shotgun to shoot my ass for letting you ride those motorcycles…"

I nod, "Which is a better reason why you should not call him."

Jacob says, "No if I call him and let him know. He may not kill me for being honest."

I sigh, "Fine call him but make up something for why I am injured. If he finds out I was riding the motorcycle after he specifically told me not to… he will send me off to Florida, tomorrow."

Billy had mention a few weeks ago to my dad about me helping Jacob rebuild those motorcycles and my dad made me promise him that I would not try to ride them.

Jacob raises his eyebrow, "Like what?"

The nurse comes in and say's, "Bella Swan?"

I look at her and stand up, "Yeah that is me."

She smiles, "The doctor is waiting for you."

I then look at Jacob, "I am clumsy…he would believe almost anything..."

He got his cell phone out and sighs, "Okay fine."

I follow her to the doctor's office. I pull myself onto the table as I wait impatiently. I hated hospitals which was no luck for me since I was constantly in them.

Within minutes I hear the door open and I look up. My heart had to of stopped for a split second and I had to remind myself to breathe.

His gives me a dazzling smile says, "Nice to see you again Bella."

I gulp and say, "You too Carlisle…"

I really was not expecting him to come in. I mean I did know he was still here but I figured if he knew I was here he would have some other doctor to check on me. We have not talked since Edward had left and I am sure he agreed with Edward by needing to be apart from me since it was "dangerous."

Carlisle checks the wound on my head and says, "It is not that deep. You will not need stitches. Just some anesthetic and some aspirin should do it."

He then looks into my eyes and I assume was to check to see if I have a concussion.

He asks, "Do you feel tired or dizzy."

I shake my head, "No not anymore. I was dizzy at first but only because I could smell my blood…it makes me queasy."

Carlisle smiles and shakes his head as he writes something down on his chart and knew what he was thinking a girl getting sick from smelling blood was kind of ironic for someone who dated a vampire for a year.

I shrug, "Ironic. I know."

Carlisle just laughs.

Carlisle says, "Well other than a scrape on your head. You are fine."

I sigh, "I told Jacob that I did not need to go to the ER. He freaked out when I got dizzy after helping me up"

Carlisle chuckles, "Well I am glad you came. I have missed you."

My eyes widen, "Really?"

Carlisle looks at me curiously, "Why is that such a surprise?"

I shrug and look at the floor, "I figure since Edward had left then you really had no reason to worry about me anymore."

I feel his cold hand lightly touch my chin and brought my face up so I could look at him. I almost lost myself when I gaze into his eyes, he says softly, "Bella just because Edward decided to leave did not mean we all would suddenly forget you…"

Tears start to fall from my eyes and I say, "I just don't know why any of you want to be around a pathetic human. I put your life in danger too. Edward told me about the Volterra…if they found out that I knew…."

Carlisle cuts me off, "If they do…Alice will see. She has been keeping tabs on them for quite some time now. And you are not a pathetic human, if anything you have made our lives worth living."

"Really?" I sob

He smiles and gives me a gentle hug, "Yes."

.He hands me a tissue and says, "Now let me fix that cut on your head."

While he doctors my wound I ask, "Why has nobody contacted me or visited me…" I was afraid to ask but my curiosity got the best of me.

Carlisle sighs and I was very aware of how close his face was to mine as he was concentrating on my wound. He says, "Well Edward made us promise not to interfere in your life unless it was necessary. He is family and I felt I had to respect his wishes."

My heart was beating fast because our close proximity and I knew he could hear it but I hoped he would not figure out why. I take a breath.

He says as he puts the bandage on my wound, "Now if you take some aspirin when you get home. You should be good."

I nod, "It was awesome to see you Carlisle…"

He says, "It was very nice to see you, too."

His eyes then locked on to mine and I could not find it in me to pull away. I could see his eyes slightly getting darker and he leans forward as the space between us start to close but then he backed away suddenly. The door opens.

"Dr. Cullen. Ms. Gilbert is in room 105 when you are done here." The nurse says at the door

He nods, "Very well."

She smiles and leaves.

I was not sure what almost happen there. Did he almost kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? Then Esme popped in my head and my heart tightens. I could never hurt her.

Carlisle was still calm as ever and he seems to change the subject "So does anything else hurt."

I stutter, "Y..yeah my knee hurts a little."

He may have gulped before he softly grabs my leg, but I could be just seeing things, though his touch sends shivers up my spine. He feels around my knee and the ask me to make my leg go straight I do so and wince in pain.

He says, "Looks as if you just bruised it."

I sigh in relief, "Good."

Carlisle says, "It may be sore of a while. I will write you a doctor's note for you to sit out for a week."

I smile, "Oh that would be wonderful."

He smiles, "I figure you would like that…"

He helps me off the table and I ask, "Is the rest of the family still here?"

Carlisle shakes his head, "No. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett come every so often to check out the area but other than that most of the family is in Alaska with the Denali's."

I nod, "So Esme is not with you?"

Carlisle mouth forms into a line and he shakes his head, "No. She is busy with remodeling a house there for the family."

I nod decide to leave it be. I had a feeling there was more to why Esme was not with him. They use to be inseparable, it seemed like.

I almost wanted to ask where Edward may be but decided against it. I think I rather not know. It still hurt thinking about him.

I reach over and embrace him. I feel his cold arms wrap around me and felt him breath into my hair.

He murmurs, "We have all missed you so much. You have no idea how much of an impact you had on this family."

My face was buried in his shoulder, he smelled so nice.

I reply, "I have a hard time believing that…"

Carlisle gently pulls away and puts both his hands on my shoulders so he could look at me directly in the eye, "It is true. We never wanted to leave and try so hard to convince him that he was being foolish. But he is stubborn…"

I could feel the tears developing again and a lot of the emotion that for the past month or so I was able to withhold since I had Jacob to distract me was coming back.

I sniff wiping the tears from my eyes with the tissue Carlisle had gave me earlier, "It hurts everyday just thinking about him, it is like he stole something from me. Maybe it is my sanity…I don't know."

Carlisle shakes his head and grimace, "I know. I heard around the hospital people talking about how you were taking it…I hated it and I wanted to go check on you but…I had to respect Edward's wishes…"

I nod, "I understand…I hope that does not mean that I won't be able to see you again."

Carlisle smiles, "No. I will appreciate if come by and visit. I am sure Alice will be thrilled."

I suddenly felt better. Alice. I almost forgot how much I miss her. It gave me something to look forward to.

I gave him another hug before saying, "I guess I better get going. Don't want to keep you away from your patients."

He smiles and holds open the door for me, "Hope to see you soon, Bella."

I smile, "Yeah soon."

_**A.N. Yeah so I kind of sped through "Bella's zombie days" but I am sure you all have read New Moon and know how depress Bella got after Edward left, why make you go through that again?? ;)**_

_**BTW, I already had the 1**__**st**__** four chapters written, which is why they will be released so quickly…Just to let ya know.**_

_**Loved the reviews they are wonderful, thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

I watch Bella walk down the hall towards the exit. I let out an unnecessary breath. It does not take me long to compose myself but that did not keep the thoughts from racing through my head. I had almost kissed Bella. I was happy that Edward was not around to read my thoughts. I did have ways to block my thoughts from him but right now I am completely caught off guard to the way I may feel about Bella.

When I first met her on that faithful day when the van almost hit Bella and Edward saved her. She amazed me with how observant she was and I could tell by her scent of her blood that she was different and most defiantly special.

I was delighted when she joined our family. She made Edward so happy and I had never seen him that happy. I guess I should be thankful that he was able to be happy for that small amount time, now I am afraid to know what state he is in. I have not seen or heard from him for few weeks now. He got angry at me when I try to tell him how foolish he was being and that trying track Victoria was a waste of time. He was a horrible tracker. I just feel sometimes I should give my family the truth.

It broke my heart when I walked into that examine room today and saw Bella. She did not look normal. Under her eyes were dark, she looked thinner, and she just looked worn out. I though made sure that it was not known that I pity her, I knew Bella would hate it.

I was mere inches from her face and inhale her scent as I cleaned up her wound before doctoring it up. I wanted so badly to lean in and kiss her. I had no idea why I was having thoughts like this about Bella. She was first son's girlfriend, well former girlfriend. I very well knew that Edward could possibly come back for her. So I avoid eye contact with her and try to keep all my attention on being her doctor.

Then I slipped and let my eyes lock into hers and I could not help myself but lean in. Unfortunately Nurse Jackie walks in and maybe I should be thankful she interrupts our almost kiss….but I to be honest I was not happy at all.

Just touching her leg made me have improper thoughts about a lady. I touch dozens of legs a day at the hospital and it has no effect on me….but Bella it makes me almost lose 300 hundred years worth of control.

I have not had these feelings for another woman ever since Esme. Esme and I have been going through a rough patch but after so many years I had thought this was normal. I chided myself for having feelings for another woman. Wait not woman…girl. She was way too young for me and I do not mean by my vampire years but by my physical age as well and then my false age that I give to the humans. I was 23 physically but the humans think I am 35.

I sigh and finish Bella's chart before heading to my next patient.

BPOV

Dad was waiting for me in the waiting room. He looks at me anxious.

I smile, "I am fine dad, just a scratch on my head and a few bruises."

Dad said relieved, "Good. Jacob told me what happen."

I try to stay neutral, "Oh he did…"

Dad nods, "I think I may start making you wear padding and a helmet at all times now."

I try to laugh, "You know me. I am clumsy…"

He nods, "He said you tripped on a rock at the beach and hit you're head on another rock."

I nod, "Yep that is what happened…"

He pats me on the back, "How about we go pick up some pizza and head home."

I smile, "Sounds great."

We finally arrive at the house and dad grabs the pizza while I limp towards the house.

He asks, "What did Dr. Cullen say about your knee?"

I say waiting for him to unlock the door, "Just take some aspirin and stay off of it for a few days."

He nods, "Good. Glad it was not hurt any worst."

We walk in the house and get out the plates for our pizza. As dad puts up his belt and jacket. He then sits down and waits for me to help myself before getting some himself.

Dad says, "So you have been hanging out with Jacob a lot."

I shrug, "Yeah he is fun to hang around. Keeps my mind off of other things…"

Dad nods, "Yeah so are you and Jacob…"

I look at him and shake my head, "No. We are strictly just friends. And I will like to keep it that way."

Dad smiles, "Good, I wouldn't want to have to threaten Billy's son."

I roll my eyes at him.

I ate three pieces which is the most I have eaten in a while. Seeing Carlisle had made me feel a little better even though I was still confused by what I think was almost a kiss. I shake my head though, that is impossible. Carlisle has a gorgeous and wonderful wife.

Finally I was done and took dad's plate and washed the dishes before heading upstairs. I get ready for bed and read a few chapters of Withering Heights before falling dozing off.

I dream of Carlisle. He was in clothes from the 19th century. I ran into his arms and he kissed me with passion.

Unfortunately I woke up, with the beeping of my alarm. Wow that was annoying. I hit the snooze button and try to fall back asleep. As I try to pull the blankets back over me, it seem as something was making it unable for me to pull them up.

As if someone was sitting at the foot of my bed. I slowly rise up and had to rub my eyes to make sure I was not seeing things.

I almost scream, "Alice!"

I pull the covers off my and crawl over to her. Despite my aching knee. I hear her musical laugh as she wraps her strong tiny arms around me.

"Oh. Bella I am so happy to see you!" She says as perky as ever!

I pull away still not believing that Alice was sitting in my room. This had to be a dream.

Alice says, "If Carlisle is able to see you then I am more than entitle to see you."

I bite my lip, "Did he tell you or did you get a vision."

Alice says, "A vision, I did not bother to even look at the whole vision…because I so excited!"

I nod and manage to smile and she seems oblivious to mine and Carlisle's maybe almost kiss.

Alice leaps off my bed, "Oh by the way. I have picked out your clothes to wear to school today."

I slide out of the bed and smile, "Oh, I have missed you Alice."

Her eyes brightens and says, "You have no idea how much I have missed you Bella. I never realize how boring life is without you."

Her saying that made my morning even better, I like that I was still wanted in the Cullen family, even if I still was a weak pathetic human.

I get dress while she sits Indian style on my bed talking about the house Esme and Rosalie is remodeling. She was talking a 100 miles an hour and I was almost having a hard time to keep up, but just having her company made me happy.

I ask after I pull my shirt on, "So how is Jasper…"

Alice says, "Well he will not come up here with me. He feels so bad about what happen."

I sigh, "I do not blame him for anything. It is Edward's fault for over reacting…"

Alice nods, "Yeah we know that and I am sure he knows it is not entirely his fault. Edward does not even blame him…he is a vampire that was his natural instinct. He is just scared he may lose control again…"

I sit next to Alice on the bed, "Yeah. Well will you just tell him that I don't blame him and if he wants to visit I will be extra careful to not make myself bleed…"

Alice giggles and says, "I will let him know."

Alice says, "Now you need to finish get ready and after school we will talk more!"

I say, "Okay."

She gives me another hug. "I am going to go now. Carlisle and I are going to go hunt today and catch up. I will see you after school!"

I nod and then she leaps out of the window.

I finished getting ready and headed to school.

I was eager for school to be over and see Alice again. I impatiently watched the clock all day.

I was able to sit in study hall for gym and was able to finish my homework. . When the last bell rang, I sped to my locker and put my books up before running out well more like limping out to the parking lot.

It was not hard to miss, Alice's new Yellow Porsche. I had no idea that she was going to pick me up. She was leaning on it giving me a big grin.

I walk up to her and she says, "Get in."

I ask as she speeds out of the parking lot, "You got a new car?"

Alice nods, "Edward gave it to me to keep me from prying into your life…but I have a feeling I may have to give it back…but you are worth a lot more than Porsche."

I roll my eyes and laugh, "Oh how sweet Alice." I say with a hint of sarcasm.

We arrive at a diner and we were sitting in a booth across from one another. I was eating some French fries.

Alice says, "So, how did you get that cut on your head."

I bite my lip and say, "Motorcycle accident…"

Alice sighs and shakes her head, "Bella really???"

I shrug, "I needed a distraction from him."

Alice gives me a sympathetic look, "He is an ass Bella. I mean I know he is my brother and I will always love him, but sometimes he just way too stubborn."

I sigh, "He did say he needed time to think which kind of gives me hope he may come back…but…who knows if that happens and if he does…when? He has forever. I don't."

Alice leans forward and replies, "If he does come back for you, I don't think you should take him back so easily. Make him suffer a little more."

I frown, "I just don't think he will come back for me, Alice. "

Alice says, "He would kill me for telling you this but he is in worse shape than you are…Emmett had to beg him to hunt because he was almost starving himself. He still loves you but in his crazy mind he thinks you would be better with another human."

I sigh, "He thinks I need get marry and have babies. I have never really wanted children even before Edward…"

Alice smiles, "Just give him a little more time."

I smile and wipe away the stray tears. It was nice to have Alice to talk to about Edward. I had no one to talk to about this because no one would understand and I could not talk about half of it because it involved the vampire world which was forbidden for humans to know well for most humans.

I finished my French fries at the diner and we head back to the school so I could pick up my truck. Alice follows me out to my truck and gives me a hug, I ask, "Are you going back."

She nods, "Yea. I need to get back to Jasper. But I will be back…I plan to visit often."

I sigh, "Alright, then…so nice seeing you."

She gives another tight hug and says, "You too Bella. Please stay safe."

I roll my eyes at her.

She says heading to her car, "I mean it Bella. No more motorcycles."

I call back, "Fine I promise no more motorcycles."

She waves bye to me before speeding out of the parking lot.

I head home and walk in the house. Charlie raises an eyebrow at me.

I look at him, "What?"

He shrugs, "You just seem to be in a better mood."

I say, "I just had a good day today."

He smiled and said, "Well good. I am happy to see you smile."

I smile back at him before I ran upstairs.

I decide to call Jacob to see what he was up to. Though all I got was his voicemail. So I called his home phone, "Hello?" I heard Billy's voice on the other end.

"Hey Billy it is Bella. Is Jacob around?"

Billy says, "He is sick. He is not able to talk right now."

I ask worry, "Is he okay? Can I bring anything to him?"

Billy says, "He is contagious, so you do not need to come over. He has the flu."

I sigh, "Okay well tell him I called and hope he gets better."

"I will. Thanks Bella." Then I heard him hang up.

I sigh as I lay back on the bed. Now what was I going to do to keep myself distracted. I consider maybe going to see Carlisle but then wonder if that would be a bad idea. If I am alone with him again will something happen that we may regret. I do not want to do anything that may hurt Esme. Though maybe that almost kiss is only in my head but better to be safe than sorry. I do not think being alone with Carlisle is wise because I do know I feel something for him…something more than a friend.

_A.N. Thanks for reading!! Next chapter should be up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks goes by and I call Jacob's house everyday but Billy keep saying he has the flu. I am starting to worry. I did not think the flu usually lasted this long.I was getting skeptical too because Billy always seemed in a hurry to get me off the phone and kept insisting that I don't come over…I have had my flu shot and I just wanted to visit for a minute or so and give him some soup, my grandma's recipe that should would make when I would get sick. Anyway since when could you catch the flu through the phone? Not being able to talk to him at all was really making wondering if they were hiding something.

I walk outside and sit on the steps. It was Saturday and I had been inside all day. I did not have much to clean since I clean everyday now. So I watched TLC all day to keep me distracted. I though got bored quickly.

I look out into the woods that Edward vanished in after he broke my heart into and I could feel that pain in my heart come back stronger than ever. I was scare I was about to go back into my zombie state. I just missed him so much. He was so much part of my life for the past year and now he is gone.

I decide to take a walk into the forest. There was a walking trail, so I figure I would be safe as long as I did not leave the path. I walk slowly into the forest and it was kind of creepy, I could hear several animals in the background. I finally though came to where there was a clearing. It was not our meadow but was a green and lush with grass. I lie down and look into the sky that was actually kind of clear today. It was peaceful here.

"Well hello Bella…"

I sat up startled. I was not expecting anyone to be around. My heart was beating rapidly.

I slowly get up and turn around.

"Laurent" I say….

I saw his tall figure standing a few feet away from me and he was sparkling slightly. He though did not look as beautiful as Edward had when he showed me his true self…he seemed dangerous. I could see it in his blood red eyes.

"Nice to run into you here…"

Something about the way he smiled made me feel uneasy. Last time I had heard, he was living with the Denali's and dating Irina.

I try to sound calm, "How come you are here in Forks…"

"To see you, my dear."

I felt like little red riding hood and he was the big bad wolf.

I gulp, "Oh…why?"

Before I could blink he was inches from my face and he had a hold to my arm.

"Victoria sent me. But you are lucky she sent me. You know why?" He whispers in my ear, his finger graze across my neck bringing shivers down my spine.

I close my eyes tight. This was it…this was the end. I could not form words right now. I was breathing heavily and felt as if I could faint.

He says, "Well I will tell you Bella. Victoria wanted to make you to die slowly and painful for revenge. Though I was never like her or James, I did not like to play with my food...I will make sure you go quickly and painlessly."

I could feel his breath get closer to my neck. Tears start to fall from my eyes. I was not ready to go…

I then felt him lose his grip on me and I fall to my knees and then I hear a blood screeching scream. I open my eyes and see Laurent's limp body in Carlisle's arms. Carlisle did not look like his normal calm collective self…he looked liked a….vampire. His eyes were dark and his face was harden.

I then hear growls come from behind me. I look back and see 3 huge wolves come out they look at me but pass me as they growled at Carlisle. Carlisle stares them down before he throws Laurent to them. They drag Laurent into the woods. Something about those wolves told me they were not normal wolves; they were something else from another world that mortals do not know exist.

I was not able to move and Carlisle walks to me and scoops me into his arms. He then runs vampire speed; I closed my eyes and bury my face into his chest until he finally slowed down. I open my eyes and see he was entering his house.

He lays me on the couch.

Carlisle kneels down and I could see the concern on his face, he looked normal again, he eyes back to its golden color, "Are you alright Bella?"

I nod, "Just a little in shock."

He says, "How about I make you some tea."

I nod and he disappears in the kitchen. I take my jacket off and throw it on the arm of the couch.

He comes in within a few minutes with a cup of hot tea.

I smile, "Thank you. So much Carlisle…"

My eyes gaze up and down him as he turns and walks towards the closet. He was a little more disheveled than normally. I had never seen him without his shirt tucked in until now. I liked the more relaxed looking Carlisle.

He then wraps a blanket around me and sits next to me on the other side of the couch, leaving a space between us. He asks, "Comfortable."

I nod, "Yes thank you." As I take a sip of my tea.

I lean over and put my tea on the coffee table and gaze around the room. It looked empty. A lot of the furniture was gone. I figured Esme brought it with her; a lot of it was antiques from her family in her human life.

I ask, "How did you know I was in the woods?"

Carlisle says, "Alice called me. I almost thought I was too late…"

I nod letting him know I understood.

I look at him and smile weakly, "Thank you."

He gives me one of his dazzling smiles, "My pleasure. I would never let anything happen to you."

Just looking at him made my heart beat faster, he had some sort of effect on me. I just wanted to leap into his arms but I manage to contain myself.

I hesitate but decide to bring up what happen in the doctor's office the other day. It is all I can think of and needed to know if I was over analyzing the whole situation…maybe he was not trying to kiss me. Maybe I just imagine the whole thing…that would make more sense.

As I fiddle with the edge of my blanket I ask, "So um. What happen the other day in the doctor's office…or almost happen… before the nurse came in?"

I could not bring myself to look up at him and see how he reacted to the question.

His voice was calm as usual, "Well Bella. What do you think may have almost happened?"

I could feel myself blush and I shrug bringing my head up to look at him. He was staring at me and I try taking a deep breath. I say, "It seems like that we may have almost kissed…" I look back down at the blanket and laugh nervously, "But I am probably wrong…it's ridiculous…."

I heard Carlisle let out a small laugh, "It is not as ridiculous as you may think, Bella."

I look back at him and our eyes lock. I try keeping my breathing steady and saying, "It's not?"

Carlisle shakes his head slowly, "I think I may be as confused as you are about what had almost happened."

I stared at him in shock what seemed like forever. I wanted to taste him so bad. I stared at his perfect lips and notice his eyes were getting darker again.

Before I could stop myself, I pull the blanket off me and I move towards Carlisle and put both hands on his face and brought my lips to his.

He instantly kissed me back. It was passionate and not as guarded as Edward's had always been. His hands grab my waist and gently push me down on the couch so he was now propped above me. My shirt had hitch above my bellybutton and his hands were now on my bare waist, which brought a shiver down my spine. My hands guided down to his waist and push them under his shirt as I explored his perfect sculpted back. I felt his tongue dart out and lick my lips and I gladly open them for him to enter. It was glorious to taste him.

I let out a moan and I could hear him softly growl.

We did this seem for hours but probably was only for a few minutes. It made my body do things that I was not quite sure I understood. I did know though I would probably need a change of underwear…

Carlisle pulled away suddenly and he was breathing as hard as me. I did not understand why he would be since he did not need to breathe. His forehead propped on mine, "Emmett is here."

My eyes widen and he pulls himself off me and I sit up and try taming my hair and pulling my shirt down. I look up at Carlisle he had tucked his shirt in and looked like his normal put together self. He was standing at the kitchen's doorway.

"HELLO?" Emmett says as his voice echoes.

Carlisle say's, "We are in here, Emmett."

I stand up and before I could even blink Emmett had me in a bear hug and my feet were hanging off the floor.

He says, "How are you little sis?"

I try to act as normal as possible, "Good."

He nods and then puts me down and looks over at Carlisle.

"I would have been here to help but I did not even know Laurent was out to get her until like a few minutes ago."

Carlisle was much better at keeping his composure. He did not look as bewilder as I did.

Carlisle says, "Really Alice did not know until minutes before Laurent found Bella. I luckily got there quick enough."

Carlisle then shares a glance with me that I am sure Emmett did not notice.

Emmett sighs, "Well two vampires down and one more to go..."

Carlisle mouth turns into a line, "I am afraid Victoria may be a little more difficult to get. She sent Laurent to kill Bella…for revenge. I am sure we have made her even angrier….hopefully Alice will see her plans before they happen…"

While Carlisle was talking I notice he was absently fiddling with his ring on his left hand. It made me stomach turn upside down. I am a horrible person. What was I thinking? For crying out loud he is a married man.

At that time my phone rang and I jump. I knew by the ringtone that it was my dad. I grab my jacket off the arm of the couch and get my phone.

Carlisle and Emmett were still in conversation.

"Hello."

I was worry that he was home and wondering why I wasn't and my truck was.

"Hey Bells. Just letting you know I will be getting off of work soon. Do you need me to pick up anything?"

I say, "No. I think I am good."

My dad, "Says alright. Well I should be home in about half an hour."

I say, "Alright. Bye."

I stand up and put my jacket on.

Carlisle and Emmett both turn their heads towards me.

I say, "Can someone drive me home. My dad will be home soon."

Emmett says with a huge grin, "I will. Give us time to catch up."

He turns to Carlisle, "Pops can I borrow your car. I just don't want to risk Bella having to climb into my jeep with her clumsiness." I roll my eyes at him. Even though his jeep was pretty high and it was pretty much likely I would slip or something and hurt myself.

Carlisle chuckles and grabs his keys out of his pocket and throws them to Emmett.

I could feel myself blush when I look over to Carlisle, "Bye Carlisle. I guess I will see you later."

Carlisle smiles, "Yes, hope to see you soon."

I then follow Emmett out to the garage and get into Carlisle's Mercedes. The car smelled like him as I breath in the sweet and musky scent.

On our way to my house, which may I add he was going an ungodly speed; I was staring blankly out the window in thought. Emmett was singing to some Aerosmith song, trying to get me to join in. Though, I was too much in my own thoughts. How could I kiss Carlisle and why can I not stop thinking about it? It is wrong but for some reason it felt so right.

Emmett looks at me noticing I was in my own world.

"Hey what are you thinking about?"

I look over at him and say, "Oh um nothing. Just been a weird week, I guess."

"Just vampire attacks…that should be normal for you by now." He joked.

I laugh. He made it so easy to make me comfortable.

He smirks, "So you have a boyfriend now? You know anybody I need to go and check out and see if they are good enough for my little sis."

_Other than making out with your father?_

I shake my head, "No. I mean I have a guy friend. Jacob. But he is just a friend."

Emmett ask, "Jacob who?"

I say, "Jacob Black…he lives in LA Push."

"Oh that dog…" he seemed to spit out and then bites his tongue. I knew that their family were not welcome on La Push but I never knew why and no one ever explained why when I would try to ask.

I ask, "I don't get why you all hate each other…what made them ban you from their reservation?"

Emmett says, "They have legends about vampires and that is what they think we are…"

I say, "Well if you guys have been figured out by them, then how come you all stayed?"

Emmett responds as he pulls into my driveway, "They are different than the normal society…but that is all that I am in liberty to say about them."

I look at him skeptically and he lets out a booming laugh, "Bella you will not get it out of me. I cannot tell you why they are different or then we will have to leave for good…maybe you should ask him."

I shake my head and start to open the car door, "I have not even talked to him for two weeks. Apparently he has the flu. But who has the flu for that long?"

Something seems to register in Emmett's head and he says, "Maybe it will be better if you stay away from them."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why? I have gotten the flu shot."

Emmett says, "The flu shot will not protect you from rabies…" He then seems to chuckle at his own joke.

I look at him confused, "Rabies? What does that have to do with anything…."

I then shake my head and say, "You know what never mind….I'm confused and I doubt you are going to explain it to me."

Emmett grins and softly pats me on the shoulder, "You are a smart girl. Now just stay away from them for a while…"

I roll my eyes. I am sure he is just overacting about something.

I sigh, "Thanks for bringing me home."

Emmett gives me a bear hug before I get out and he responds, "Thanks for humoring me. I miss my blushing little sis…"

I slam the door and smile while I roll my eyes. He waits till I am inside the house before zooming out. I close the door behind me and slid down to the floor. The images of me with Carlisle kept playing over and over in my mind and did weird things to my body.

The good sane Bella would make sure to not go any further with whatever just had happen…but the impulsive Bella wanted him….bad.

Then I heard my phone ring. I pull it out of my jacket pocket. The Caller ID said, "Jacob".

I mumble before flipping it open, "So now decides to call me."

"Hello?"

Jacob sighs in relief, "I have called like four times already. I am glad you are alive." He sounded annoyed.

I was not in the mood, I say frankly, "Well nice to talk to you too Jacob…it has only been two weeks."

Jacob mumbles, "Well I had the flu…"

I pull myself off the floor and head towards the kitchen, "You cannot catch the flu through the phone. I could not even talk to you on the phone…tell what is going on?"

Jacob says, "I can't"

I ask, "Why?"

Jacob pleads "Please Bella. Don't ask…"

I take an exaggerated breath pulling out the chicken I left in the fridge to defrost, "I just wish you wouldn't lie to me"

Jacob says agitated, "Lie? Yeah that seems something you are very good at…I know your little secret."

My heart felt as if it went into my throat. Did he know I kiss the town's doctor?…wait how would he even know…._Bella stop you are being paranoid._ I told myself.

I say acting oblivious, "I don't know what you mean."

Jacob laughs humorlessly, "Yeah I think you very well know....the Cullen's."

I say as I start to season the chicken, "Yeah I know your people do not like the Cullen's but that does not mean I have to be thrown in the middle, and they are good people."

Jacob says, "Bella how can you even consider them as people, you know what they are….bloodsuckers."

I almost burn myself on the oven when I put the chicken in when I heard him say "bloodsuckers". I knew there were legends on the rez about vampires but I thought it was just the older members who believed in those. Jacob told me himself he thought they were just legends.

I try to sound oblivious again, "What? I don't know what you are talking about."

Jacob said laughing humorlessly, "Do not start with all this BS Bella. You very well know what I am talking about….the Cullen's are vampires and they could kill you just like that bloodsucker in the woods that almost had you for a meal."

"Wh..What?…How did you know about that?" I ask shocked.

Jacob was silent.

I shake my head, "Oh yeah you can't tell me, right. This is part of your big secret." I was irritated.

Jacob says in a low growl, "Bella you need to stay away from them."

I say frankly, "No. They are my friends…"

Jacob says, "Vampires are not capable of being friends…"

I say, "At least they let me visit them….unlike some so call friends."

I could hear Jacob breathing hard and he says, "Bye Bella."

Before I could say bye he hung up. I throw my phone on the counter and let out an agitated sigh. I wanted to know what was going on.

Then the story that Jacob told me a year ago at La Push before I knew what the Cullen's came to me, I remember him saying something about being decedents of wolves….

It clicked; the wolves in the forest were part of the tribe somehow. I have been to the reservation a billion times how come I never saw any giant wolves there? Were the wolves like past ancestors…or are they like trained pets and Jacob saw everything looking into the woods? I

I had a lot of questions. I was determined for them to be answered. I planned on making a trip to La Push.

_**A.N: Hope you enjoy the little Carlisle and Bella make out. We will see what Carlisle's reaction towards the kiss in the next chapter and what happens when Bella puts the puzzles together and finds out what Jacob really is…**_

_**And again thanks for the reviews, I really do appreciate them! :-) **_


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in my office in my empty house. I could not get the thoughts of what I did with Bella, tonight. I had kissed her. I had not kissed anyone like that except my wife, since I was human and I vaguely remember the girls I had kissed during that time. She was so different too, warm and alive. I could hear every heart beat as it sped up when she was so close to me.

I cannot think this a way about Bella. She was Edward's, someone I consider as a son, soul mate. Or what he thought was his soul mate. If he finds out I had these feelings about Bella, he would hate me for years. I am sure after a few decades… possibly centuries he may find it in him to forgive me…but regardless I did not want him to hate me. He was the first one I changed and we had such a strong bond.

Though I cannot help the feelings I have for Bella. I linger to taste her again and if I had no self control I would be at her window sill right now and have a hope that she may let me in so we could finish what we had started in my living room.

I hear Emmett's loud footsteps walk into the house. I compose myself and walk out of the office. Emmett was pretty oblivious for a vampire; he did not sense anything when he had almost walked in on Bella and me.

Emmett leans on the wall and crosses his arms, "So Pops…" that was the nickname he had gave me, since to humans he is my son. Though I felt that he was a son regardless…all of them were my children which were another reason why I felt guilt for what I had just done.

"How is it going?" He ask

I sigh thoughtfully, "It is going good. Work is about all that consumes my life right now…"

Emmett nods with his arms crossed looking at the floor and replies, "Yeah I suppose so…well I guess except for Bella now."

I was worried he may have actually caught on what was going on between us and I raise my eyebrow at him.

Emmett says, "You know what I mean. Making sure Bella is safe since Victoria is still out there plotting her revenge."

I nod and sigh internally that he was still oblivious, "Yeah. I guess something to make my life a little more interesting."

I say, "I worried with Edward out there alone that Victoria will find a way to outnumber him and…"

Emmett interrupts me, "He is not out there alone. Tanya is with him now, apparently she is a way better tracker than he is...."

I look at him curiously.

Emmett laughs, "I doubt the two are getting it on or anything. I mean if you could see Edward, he looks sickly and he rarely communicates with anyone. Tanya came along as strictly as a friend. She has a mate now anyway…."

It pained me to think that Edward was that way. I almost had hoped that he had moved on. For one I want him happy again but selfishly it would make me feel less guilty for the way I feel about Bella.

I shake my head, "I am sure his heart will mend back together one day. Time heals…even for vampires."

Emmett nods, "I suppose so.

Then a toothy grin crept on to Emmett's face, "I think we are in need of some father and son time. I think a few mountain lions have our name written all over them."

A smile crept on my face, "I believe you are right."

We then both run vampire speed out the house and towards the mountains.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and my dreams of Carlisle are becoming more intense. I needed a shower, even though I took one last night. I had sweated a lot during the night and felt very sticky. I roll out of bed and decide to take a shower and then head to LA Push.

After I got out of the shower I threw on some skinny jeans, courtesy of Alice Cullen and a dark green long sleeve sweater. I then pull on my Doc Martins, which Alice would ripped off my feet if she saw them, but it can be muddy out at La Push and did not feel like having muddy water soak through my shoes.

I put some moisturizer on my face and brush my teeth. I dry my hair and then brush out. I go down stairs and see a box of donuts on the counter, with a note, "Bella, gone fishing this morning. See you tonight."

I discard the note and grab a donut before fixing me a glass or orange juice. I had no idea how I was going to get the truth out of Jacob but I had to know and was so close to knowing the truth.

I then grab my heavy coat and put it on before bracing for the cold weather. My truck was just as cold as it was outside. I turn on the heater and knew it was going to take a while before it warms up. I back out and head towards La. Push.

I finally arrive and pull into Jacob's and Billy's drive way. I was determined to get it out of them. I pull myself out of the truck. I walk up to their door and knock. I kept knocking until finally someone open the door. I look down it was Billy. He look up at me curiously, "Bella. I thought I told you that you needed to stay away…"

I shake my head, "No. I want to see Jacob."

Billy sighs, "I told you…he has the flu."

I say frustrated, "Stop with the bull crap Billy. I know he does not have the flu. Now let me see Jacob."My dad would be very disappointed if he knew how I just talked to an elder, though if he knew half of what was going on in my life that would not seem so bad

I try to peer over Billy to see if Jacob was inside their house or in his room. Their house was very small so I could easily see his room from here. The door was wide open and it seemed to be empty.

I then hear some laughing in the shed.

Billy looks up at me sternly, "You should go home Bella. It is not safe here."

I roll my eyes at him like a little child and start walking towards the shed. Billy tried to call out my name and stop me but I just wave him off and walk to the shed.

I stop in my tracks as I see Jacob whose smile falter when he saw me. He was with Sam, Paul, and Quil, who were all working on a car. He had told me once that Sam and Paul were in some sort of gang or cult and that he detests them. I was shocked to see him joking around with them as if they were bestfriends.

Jacob says, "Bella. Why are you here?"

I say, "To see why you keep ignoring me. I thought we were friends. But it looks as if you abandon me for this cult"

I heard Paul let out a laugh and I glare at him for finding my anger amusing.

Jacob crosses his arms and looks at his feet, "I am not in a gang or a cult. I was wrong about Sam and Paul…"

I ask, "Then how come you could not talk to me? You are hiding something from me…I know you are."

Jacob seems to ignore me and goes back where the others are and starts working on the car again. I march up to Jacob, "Don't ignore me. I know that the wolves I saw in the woods have some relation to you guys…"

All the guys stop what they were doing and look up at me.

Paul hissed, "You need to shut up your girl."

Jacob glares at Paul then looks at me, "I don't know what you are talking about, Bella."

I ask, "Then how did you know about the vampire who tried to kill me?"

Jacob did not answer, he seem to not be able to think up of an excuse.

Paul glares at Jacob, "Really you need to find a way to shut her up."

Jacob swirls around to Paul and snaps, "Don't tell me to shut her up..."

Paul growls, "She will find out about it…and ruin everything…"

I step back, watching both guys panting and Sam trying to calm them down. They look as if they could rip each other's face off.

"Boys you two need to take a deep breath and calm down…."

Then I could not believe my eyes as I saw clothes rip away and before I could blink there were two huge wolves standing in front of me.

Sam says to Quil, "Take Bella to Emily's while I try to tame these two…"

Quil looks over at me and I nod as I was still in shock. I follow him out. We walk silently to Emily's while I try to grasp what I just saw. Before we enter Emily's house I say, "So it was you guys in the woods…"

Quil nods, "Yeah. That is our job to get rid of the bloodsuckers."

I was left speechless as he opens Emily's house and she greets him with a smile. I could smell several of bake goods. She turns from the oven and seem to be a little shock to see me. She raises an eyebrow at Quil.

Quil replies, "She pissed Paul off which pissed Jacob off…which made them phase."

Emily nods as if it was the norm for humans to transform into wolves. She opens the oven and pulls out what look to be huge muffins. Quil walks over to grab one and she slaps his hand. "Hey it needs to cool and give Bella a chance to get one before you all put your grubby hands all over them."

I then notice a distinct scar on Emily's face when she pulls her long straight black hair behind her ear. I try to not stare and gaze around at the rest of the house.

She then puts the plate of muffins on the table and says, "Please Bella have a few. I am sure it may help the shock you may have…after what you saw."

I nod, "Thanks but not the first supposedly fictional creature I have came in contact with…."

Emily just laughs while she goes to oven and puts in a new pan.

I really was not hungry since my stomach was in knots but I did not want to be rude and grab a muffin. Emily then gave permission for Quil to dig in.

About that time Sam, Jacob, and Paul come in as if nothing happen. The three were laughing and playfully pushing one another. They each grab a muffin. Sam walks over to Emily and kisses the scar on her face before kissing her lips.

Jacob sits by me and gives me an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

Then gives Paul a stern look and he mumbles, "I am sorry too."

I say, "No I am sorry…I did not know…" I look down as I blush.

Jacob shrugs, "I really was not going to avoid you forever. It is just I wanted to make sure I had enough control so that I won't accidently…."

I saw his gaze move towards Emily. She was oblivious to what we were talking about; she was too busy laughing at Sam.

I whisper, "Did Sam do that to Emily?"

Jacob nods, "Yeah. Sam had just been phasing for a week or so and he and Emily got into a fight…he couldn't control himself….he hates himself for it…"

I nod understanding all too well about people who had a hard time controlling their natural instinct. It was still vivid, seeing Jasper looking at me as if I was his prey.

He looks at me, "You know I could easily do the same. I could hurt you worse."

I sigh, "I am use to hanging out with people who are apparently a danger to me."

Jacob then looks at me, "Why on earth would you hang out with vampires?"

I sigh, "The Cullen's do not feed on human blood and they are very good people. They protect me."

Jacob shakes his head, "They protect you from crap that would never be a danger to you if they never got involved in your life."

I say frustrated, "I would have been dead if it was not for them. Tyler's van would have crushed me if Edward did not stop it…"

His mouth turns into a line, "I still think they are too dangerous for you to be around."

I say, "They say the same thing about you guys…"

Jacob says, "Well there is a difference between us and them. We are humans and they are not. Their food source is humans and ours is not. They are predators…"

I sigh, "I know very well what they are capable of but that does not change my mind"

Jacob takes an exaggerated breath, "Bella you are stubborn."

I smile as he lightens up the mood, "Yeah I know."

He got serious again, "Just promise me Bella. If they do ever put you in any danger…you will call me. I could be there within minutes."

I knew he needed some reassurance so I smile and nod, "Promise."

We talk a little more and I socialize with the others for a while.

I look at my watch it was almost 2 in the afternoon. I sigh, "I need to go now."

Jacob gets up and gives me a tight hug he whispers, "I am glad you know now. I really wanted to tell you but Sam and my dad refuse to let me…"

I nod, "Yeah I figure that…glad I know too."

He walks me to my truck and I wave good bye as I sped down the road towards the exit of the rez.

I drive home and make a sandwich for lunch. I do a little cleaning. I knew dad liked to fish all day. It could be late till he made it home.

I was still in shock in finding out what Jacob was now. I guess you would call it a werewolf. I don't know why I am shock…since vampires exist why not werewolves? I seem to be incapable of making close friends with normal people.

I look up at the phone and it was almost 6pm now. I had no idea that much time had fly.

I pull my phone out and realize I had two miss calls, I always forget to take it off silent. One was from my dad and the other was from Carlisle. My heart stops seeing his name on my caller ID. I bet he wants to talk about the kiss and how much he regrets it. I knew that we being together would only lead to disaster but I almost did not care, I actually feel alive again being around him and the void in my heart that Edward left almost seems to close up with Carlisle….

I take a breath and check my voicemails the first was from Dad,

"Hey Bella, just letting you know I am going to eat with Harry after we done fishing. So don't wait up for me… if you need any money to order pizza or anything then help yourself to the money in the jar on the refrigerator. Love ya and call me if you need anything."

I press 7 to delete and listen to the next message which I knew who it would be, which made me incredibly nervous.

"Bella, this is Carlisle. Alice had called and told me she had a vision of you driving and then it went blank. Please call to let us know you are okay. I had been checking in the ER all day, making sure you have not had a wreck or anything. Also, I believe we may have some other things to discuss. So please give me a call after you get this or if you like you can come by the house."

About that time the phone rings and it was Alice.

I answer, "Hello?" I then wonder if Alice had saw Carlisle and me kiss.

Alice says, "Bella! I am glad you are okay. It was so odd…I saw you in a vision and then it went blank." I sigh in relief internally. She did not seem to know.

I say, "Well I am okay. I was just out at La. Push."

Alice asks, "Why were you out there?"

I answer, "Jacob Black is my friend…"

Alice says, "Oh. I am not sure if it is safe out there."

I sigh, "Yeah and they don't think is safe with you guys. Luckily I think I am perfectly safe with both of you." I say annoyed with everyone telling me that everything is not safe for me, I mean really it is not safe for me walk on my two feet almost. Danger is just part of my life.

Alice says, "Yeah but…"

I sat down on the couch and reply, "I know what they are now. I figure it out today. They are like werewolves…."

Alice says, "Yeah I know, which is probably why I did not see you today. Just promise me you will be careful around them. I will not see it if something happens…"

I say, "I promise."

Alice says changing the subject."Those Doc Martins are ghastly. Be checking for the UPS man, I have bought you some proper boots."

Of course she would saw what I was wearing.

I roll my eyes, "Really Alice you don't need to buy me any boots…."

Alice says, "Yes I do. I cannot let you walk out of the house as a fashion disaster."

I laugh, "Whatever."

I ask, "So how is Jasper?"

Alice replies, " Oooh Bella he is improving so much. I think maybe losing control on you has helped him to be more motivated to learn to control himself better."

I say, "Oh that is awesome. Hope that maybe I can see him too when you come back to visit."

Alice says, "That is actually a real possibility. But I will call you when we are headed back to Forks."

I say, "I cannot wait."

Alice says, "Me neither."

We talk for a little longer about my life and her life. She talks about the house Esme is remodeling and I let her know how Charlie has been doing.

Finally I say, "Well I will let you go."

Alice says, "Alright. But I mean it…be careful."

I sigh, "I promise Alice I will be careful."

Alice says, "Good. Bye Bella."

I say, "Bye."

I hang up and stare at the blank TV. I knew I needed to call Carlisle and see what he wanted to discuss. I had a clue on what he may want to talk about which scare the crap out of me. I could still taste his lips on mine and I blush when I think about how his cold hands were on my bare waist. I hoped he did not regret what we had done even if part of me did regret it, only because of Esme, the sweet woman who was like a second mother to me.

I just did not think this should be discussed over the phone anyway. I take a deep breath because I knew what I needed to do…I needed to go see him so we can discuss this face to face.


	6. Chapter 6

I drive towards Cullen's house. The sound of rain patters on my truck. I had the radio on a Top 40 station; I thought maybe listening to music will help me calm down. I was nervous on what may happen when I arrive at Carlisle's. Will he tell me how wrong it was for what we done or be angry with me for being the one who initiated the kiss. I mean he was a married man who had a loving wife.

Though as far as I knew Esme has not come and visit him since they left. It made me wonder if there was a strain on their marriage or if they had falling out of love. Though those thoughts did not make me feel any better about this kiss, I still felt as if I betrayed Esme.

I pull into the Cullen's driveway. I had no idea if Carlisle was home since he kept his cars in the garage and it was not open. He never left his garage open. It was raining pretty hard right now and my jacket did not have a hood nor did I have an umbrella but that was the least of my worries. A little rain would not hurt me.

I take a deep breath and open my truck door. I slide out of the truck and slam the door. I start walking towards the front door but then I chickened out and start walking back towards my truck. I then stop and take a few deep breaths, I to do this. I turn around and walk up to his door and knock. I can just hear Edward laughing at me for being afraid to walk up to a vampires door because I was afraid they would be angry at me and not accept me rather than afraid they would be angry at me and drained my blood. Though Carlisle did not scare me and I did not believe he had one mean bone in his body, there are humans I have met that scared me more.

Before I could lift my hand to knock, the door opens and my heart leaps through my throat. Carlisle is standing in the doorway staring at me, I could not make out his expression but he smiles and grabs my hand pulling me out of the rain. Just him touching my hand brought shivers through out my body and I knew it was not from the cold rain.

He helps with my jacket and puts it in the coat closet. I just stood there silently. He stares at me, his eyes seem to slightly darken at the sight of me and I turn away blushing.

He turns away and says, "Well let me go get you a towel and I will turn up the heater. I do not want you to catch a cold or anything."

He walks to where the temperature controls were and turns the heater up. I had to ask him what was going on before I chicken out again. I was so close into turning to the door and running back to my truck. I had to breathe and then I say shivering not just because of the cold but also because I was nervous, "Carlisle I came here because you wanted to discuss something."

He turns around and looks at me, he nods slowly, "Yes. I did."

I look at the ground playing with my sleeves, "I have an idea what you want to talk about…."

I look up and he appears with a towel, he inches from me and wraps it around my shoulders.

He says calmly, "There are some dry clothes, Alice has left upstairs. Why don't you change?"

I shake my head, "No Carlisle. I just want to get this over with…"

He puts his hands in his pockets and say's, "Okay Bella. At least step out of the foyer and come in the living room."

I nod and I feel his hand on my back leading me to the living room.

He says pointing to the couch, "Please sit."

I turn to him and say, "I don't feel like sitting right now."

I felt if I sat down and got comfortable I will not go through getting this all out in the open. I needed to stay alert.

He nods, "Okay."

He was standing a few feet away from me.

He says, "So I assume you know what I want to talk to you about."

I nod and bite my lip, "Yeah. I am assuming it is about the kiss."

Carlisle nods slowly, "I apologize."

Those were the last words I wanted to hear, that he apologized for the kiss we share. Was he apologizing because he did regret it? Which why wouldn't he regret it…he betrayed his wife. I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

I stutter, "Y…you are sorry? Why?"

He says, "Bella. I should have not let things go so far. I feel as I may have took advantage of you in some way"

I shake my head, "But I kissed you…"

A smile crept on Carlisle's face for a second and nods, "I am completely aware of that but I did not do anything to stop it…"

I blush and say honestly looking at the floor, "I didn't want you to stop and I don't completely regret the kiss."

He asks, "Not completely?"

I grab his left hand, showing what I mean.

"You are a married man, Carlisle; to a woman that I also adore."

Carlisle mouth turns into a line and he gently moves his hand from my grasp and looks at his ring.

He was still calm too calm, it just made me more frustrated.

He says, "Esme and I are not exactly together right now. We are, as people say these days, taking a break. I wear the ring out of habit and the fact if the female staff at the hospital thought I was single, God knows what will happen."

I imagine all the female nurses attacking Carlisle like one of those Axe commercials.

He lets out a small laugh.

I look up at him, "You said you are taking a break. So you are still married…"

Carlisle nods, "Yes technically but we are not together right now. I guess the right term is separated."

I look at him concern, "Are you okay?"

Carlisle puts his hands back in his pockets, "These types of things happen, Bella. It is life. We are both alright."

I ask, "When did you two decide to take a break?"

He looks away, "We had been drifting apart for about year or so, now."

I got involved with this family a year ago. Did I really put that much strain on this family? The guilt was beginning to be almost overbearing.

I ask, "Why?"

He looks at me, "We have been together for a while. It is not uncommon for couples to drift apart"

I pull a strand of my wet hear behind my ear and pull the towel tighter around my shoulders.

I say, "Tell me the real reason why you two drifted apart. Don't sugarcoat it for my sake…"

Carlisle face did not give anything away he kept his calm composure, "Bella we have been married almost 90 years…."

I was not buying it because I remember Edward telling me how much they were in love and then all the sudden they fall out of love. It makes no sense.

I say frustrated almost in tears, "Was it because of me?"

Carlisle responds, "That is absurd Bella…"

My voice starts to break, "I know it has not just in my head. Something sparked between us over the past year…" I knew it had while we had been left alone together many times while he would fix one of my many injuries.

Carlisle shakes his head, "I will not blame you for Esme and me splitting…."

I ask, "But am I right?"

He does not respond but the look he gave me answered it.

He frown an expression I have not seen on Carlisle, it broke my heart. I regretted what I just said but I could tell I was right.

His face showed a hint of pain, "I could not help the way I felt for you. The first day you arrive at the hospital after the van almost hit you. Something about you intrigued me…and it was not just your blood."

I stand their listening to him.

"I had to keep it in the back of my mind, so Edward would never find out. The last thing I wanted to do was make him unhappy again. You made him so happy…"

He says with complete sorrow, "I am so sorry Bella. I should have never let it go as far as I did."

My voice broke, "S..so I am the reason your family is breaking apart…"

He steps closer to me and his face is full of emotion," Stop blaming yourself, Bella. If it is anyone's fault, it is mine. Anyway I do not believe Esme and I were supposed to be together forever. If we were…then I would not be having second thoughts…"

"Does Esme know how you feel about me?"

Carlisle shakes his head, "No. As far she knows, our split was only due to drifting apart. "

I admit, "I have been feeling the same about you but I pushed the feelings back because I did love Edward and you had Esme…it just seemed ridiculous to have those thoughts…."

Carlisle says, "We can go back and be friends or just doctor and patient. We can forget this happen, if that is what you desired."

I didn't want to forget and I knew by the way my heart stung thinking about trying to forget the kiss, because I know what I felt. I also knew he did not want forget either, he was only giving me this choice because he was so selfless.

I shake my head, "I don't want to go back. I like the way I feel around you….even if it is so wrong and selfish."

Carlisle says, "You know us being together may not end well. I mean it will not look right if people in town found out and I don't want you to be shun."

I say, "We will keep it a secret…"

He nods slowly, "My family probably will not accept us together either."

I take both his hands, the towel slides off my shoulders, "I honestly don't want to hurt your family but maybe we can keep us a secret until we figure this out"

He nods, "I like that idea."

I smile crept on my face, "You do?"

Nods as his hand softly pulls a strand of damp hair behind my ear, and then his hand barely grazes the nape of my neck. I swallow and my heart beat rises.

I walk closer to him. Now there was hardly a gap between the two of us and he deeply looked into my eyes and I see them slightly darken. I could not help but lick my lips. I wrap my hands around his neck and his hands wrap around my waist. We both lean in to each other and kiss. It was a very soft kiss but it quickly became more intense.

He gently pushed me against the wall and his tongue licked my lips and I happily opened them. My hands were in his hair. His hands were all over my waist and back. I had to eventually release from his lips because I had to breathe. His lips though roam my neck and I tried to breath.

I then roam my hands down his cold chest. I could feel the define muscles through his shirt. I bite my lip and start to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. I half expected Carlisle to stop me and tell me that we are going too far but instead he watched me and the stared at me with passion…as I fumble through the buttons.

I then pull the shirt over his shoulders and he helps pull off the rest. My hand grazes his chest and down his abs. He was so perfect.

I start kissing him and I feel his hands at the hem of my shirt. I break the kiss so he could pull it over my head. I wished I had sexier underwear instead of my Wal-Mart brand cotton bras. It did not seem to make any difference to Carlisle because he looked at me as if I was the most beautiful creature on earth. I could feel my whole body blush.

He says, "How about we go some where's more comfortable."

I nod and he picks me up bridal style and before I could blink we were in a bedroom that I had never seen. I assumed it was their guest room. More for show, in case a human came by and they had to give them a tour of the house.

He gently lays me on the bed. He then kisses deeply, his kisses the trail down my jaw line, neck, then to the expose part of breast. I moan and I could hear a growl come out of Carlisle. My hands were under him, exploring his chest down to the waist of his slacks. I grab onto his belt, attempting to unbuckle it, but then Carlisle stops, he looks down at me in the eyes..

This was it; just like Edward…I had crossed the line. Carlisle probably finally got into his right mind and going to stop. I did not want him to stop, I wanted more.

Carlisle says, "Bella if we go any farther, I am not sure I will be able to stop."

I say, "I don't want you to stop."

Carlisle bends down and softly kisses my lips and says, "But I don't want to take your virginity and you regret it later."

I raise an eyebrow, "What makes you think I am a virgin?"

He smirks at me.

I sigh, "Okay so I am a virgin…but I know I won't regret this"

Then I lean up and he does the same to where we both sitting up looking at each other. His eyes were dark with lust. I unfasten my bra and slowly pull it off. Carlisle stared at me with so much passion. That was what undid him before I could get self conscious about being exposed he replied, "You are so beautiful" and lays me back on the bed and deeply kisses me. His kisses trailing down my neck while his fingers explore my breast, I could feel my body start to come undone as I moan. His mouth then found its way to my breast. He could do wonders with his mouth. He was very skilled.

I reach back down to his pants buckle and he pulls me up with him so we are both on our knees. He consumed my half naked body with his eyes while I clumsily try to get his belt undone. I pull it off and then unbutton his pants which made my hand lightly graze a very noticeable bulge in his pants. His breath hitched and I bite my lip. I pull them down leaving him only his boxers. He does the same with my pants and we now both in just our underwear.

He leans in and kisses with a lot of passion. Our tongues dancing together, his hands make it down to the waist band of my panties, and he pulls them down my knees. I kick them off, them off. I then feel him touch me there and I felt my body go in shock…in a very good way. I had to catch my breath. He continues while his kissed with so much passion.

"Oh Carlisle…I want you…" I moaned. As I grab the waist band of his boxers and attempt to pull them down, he kicks them off the rest of the way. I prop my forehead against his as I look at our bodies. He was so big.

He growls as he lays me back down on the bed. Hearing Carlisle growl was very unlike him, which turned me on.

He positions himself above me and says, "You are sure you want this?"

All I could do was nod.

He swallows and says, "This may hurt for a few minutes and I will be gentle. But if anytime during this…I hurt you. Promise me you will let me know."

I nod then he positions himself inside and I moan. I wrap my arms around his back. He pushes in gently and I feel a sharp pain. I wince in pain and Carlisle softly kisses me and waits while the pain subsided. I finally say, "I am ready."

He first moves at a slow rhythm. We are both moaning with pleasure. His thrust then became a little faster. He moaned, "Oh Bella."

My breast was against his cold chest and legs wrap around his waist. His hands were on the headboard. I was able to move my hips with him and it made it even more intense. I could feel my body about to explode.

I finally came completely undone as my body shuttered with pleasure, "CARLISLE." I practically scream.

I felt him come undone in my body and he screamed my name. I never heard him even raised his voice before now, that just made the whole experience even better.

He bends down and gives me a soft kiss after our bodies finally calm down. He replies, "That was…" he seem speechless. I made Carlisle speechless…that was a first. I smile up at him and try to finish his sentence, "wonderful, magnificent, amazing….?"

He gives me one of his dazzling smiles as he gently pulls out of me and lies beside me, "I am not sure there is a word in the English dictionary to describe what has just happen."

He wraps his cold arms around me and I snuggle into his cold chest, which was very inviting because I was sweating from the passion I had just endure a few minutes ago.

I very tired right now and whisper, "I love you Carlisle." I then fell asleep.

**CPOV**

I watched her as she slept. She breathed softly and looked so peaceful. I should be lying here, over flowing with guilt and shame. I had just taken a 17 year old girl's virginity and not just any 17 year old, my son's first love. I knew Edward had not stopped loving her but I couldn't resist her.

I though could not make myself be guilty or shameful for what he had just done. It seemed natural and right as our bodies synchronized together. She felt so warm inside and out. I had so much love for this girl and her last words before falling asleep was _I love you Carlisle._

I wonder if she really meant those words or said it because she was still high from our passion. I guess I have to wait a few hours until she wakes up and see if she regrets this night. I really hoped that she wouldn't. I knew that we being together could until lead to turmoil. I was willing to risk though. Even if something deeply inside me frighten me that it could also possibility lead to the destruction of my family. A century of building this family and I could possibly destroy it.

This all started today, when I her truck driving into my drive way and I impatiently waited for her at the door until I heard her footsteps come up the steps. Before she could even knock I open the door. She was freezing so I pull her inside.

I helped her with her jacket and put in the closet. Then I when I turned to look at her standing there in that wet green sweater that was sticking to her body which showed ever curve. It slightly arouse me, so I had turn my attention to something else as I turned the temperature pretty high to make sure she can get warm enough.

Then we broke out in a deep discussion and it broke my heart, that she blamed herself for Esme and my splitting. Yes my feelings for Bella were getting hard to hide as the year past which put strained on my marriage but there were other problems that were beneath the surface. I believed Esme and I were drifting apart before Bella had came along but we pushed it aside, because if anything we had always been good company for one another. Though when Bella came into our lives and I realize how much she fascinated me, it was hard to not feel guilt towards Esme. Which I try distracting myself in my work to bury the feelings that I was having towards Bella and the negative ones I was having towards Esme. I never wanted to hurt Esme and I do still love her but not as strongly as I use to.

Flashback

_I was in my office at the house, reading over some of the research that I do on the side about the similarities between humans and vampires. I hear Esme softly knock on my door._

_I say, "Come in love."_

_She walks in and says, "You have been in here for a while."_

_I nod. Bella had been downstairs with Edward. I was afraid that one day my mind would wander while I was around her and I let something slip in my mind which then Edward would find out my dark secret. _

_I reply, "Just trying to go over some of my research. I rarely have time since I have been putting more hours in the hospital."_

_She nods, "Yes. You have been working a lot…" which seem more like an accusation than just a statement._

_I stack all my papers from the research and neatly put them back in the folder, I look up at her, "I am sorr,y dear. Just the hospital has been short staff lately and…"_

_She shakes her head and interrupts, "I know you can fool the rest of the family with that accuse but I am not buying it…"_

_She looked at me sadly, "Carlisle what has happen between us."_

_I was stand up and put my hands in my pockets as I walk towards her. "I honestly don't know."_

_That was a lie. I very well knew why I was drifting from my selfless, loving wife it was partly because I desired the girl a few feet away who my son's lover. I was a horrible man for feeling this way._

_I take both her hands and softly kiss them, "My love. We will work this out, okay."_

_She nods, "Okay. Maybe this is normal…we have almost been together for century." She says hopefully._

_I smile, "This is true."_

_We lean in and kiss but as we did, I thought of Bella._

_As much as we try to reconcile our marriage, nothing seemed to work. Then the fateful day when Edward felt as if he was too much of a danger for Bella, decides to leave her. That is when I decided to stay here so I could make sure Bella will be okay. Esme thought it was good idea but she decided to go to Alaska with the rest of the family, she felt that some time away from each other would only makes us closer. _

Sadly though I believe Esme was wrong. It had only allow me to grow closer to the girl I secretly desire, who was now lying in my arms, peacefully sleeping.

I felt that maybe I should just end what Bella and I have, to spare her of what may happen if the family found us out. I did not want her to be blamed for whatever may happen to our family.

I though promised myself that I would let her make her own choices. She is capable of making well thought out choices. She may be only 17 years old but she is well beyond her years. I never agreed with Edward, how he seemed to control her life. It is her life and she can make her own choices.

She shifts in her sleep and I pull her closer to me, planting a small kiss on her forehead. I could stay here forever watching her sleep.

I loved Bella Swan.

_A.N: Wow so that took a lot out of me to write this chapter haha. Well I hoped you enjoy it and again love the reviews!! _


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up. I wonder if what had happen last night was just another one of my Carlisle dreams. I though now feel the strong cold arms around me and am reminded that last night was pretty real. I had not been this happy in months. I felt so content in his arms.

He kisses the top of my head, "Good Morning."

I yawn and say, "Morning."

I roll on to my pillow looking at his face and smile. He props over me and kiss me deeply though it was interrupted by stomach growling. I blush a deep shade of red by the embarrassing body function.

He chuckles at my reaction.

I smile weakly, "I did not eat supper last night."

He sighs, "Bella. You do not need to forget to eat…"

I bite my lip, "Well I kind of got distracted last night."

He smiles and kisses me softly on the lips once again. "How about I go fix you breakfast while you go take care of your human need?"

I shake my head, "You don't have to…"

Carlisle interrupts me again by kissing me and then says, "I want to."

He gives me one last kiss then pulls the covers off of him and I bite my lip seeing his naked body leave the bed. He grabs his boxers and pulls them on. He catches me staring and only gives me a naughty smile before leaving the room. My heart was beating fast, will he ever stop having this effect on me.

I pull the covers off me and notice I was a bit sore as I wince a little while I slide out of the bed. I then look at the floor and my clothes were scatter all over the place. I realize my shirt was in the living room and I could not help smiling again thinking of last night. I then realize I really had to pee. I manage to find my panties and bra. So I threw them on and ran down the hall to the bathroom.

After I was done and went to wash my hands I realize, there was a new tooth brush and tooth paste tube lying on the counter. I smile, it would be nice to have clean teeth and get rid of the morning breath. After I got done with my "human needs" as the vampires usually call it. I decide to go in the living room and grab Carlisle's shirt to cover me for now before going in the kitchen.

Yes I was aware that Carlisle has probably seen more of my body…that I have probably seen. But modesty was getting the best of me. So I make it in the living room and I put Carlisle's shirt on me, it smelled like him. I breathe in the sweet and musky scent, before walking into the kitchen.

I could smell the scent of pancakes as I walk in the kitchen.

I walk in the kitchen and see the sight of Carlisle in nothing but his boxers, cooking me breakfast, "So you can cook too? I just don't get it, with not being able to smell food the same as human's do…."

Carlisle looks up and laughs.

I shrug sitting at the bar, "I guess it has to do with your ability to learn 100 times quicker than a human…"

Carlisle lifts up a pancake batter package, "That and the fact I only had to add water."

I laugh and he sets a plate of pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. He then grabs me some utensils. He watches me as I eat the pancakes as if I had never eaten before. I was starving. He turns and pours me a glass of water and replies, "It is good to see you eating."

I take a sip of the water and did not know how to reply to that…maybe he notice I lost a little weight after Edward had left. I just shrug, "Yeah I guess."

I finally finish my pancakes and before I could get up and wash my own plate and utensils, Carlisle grab them.

I sigh, "Carlisle I can wash my own dishes."

He smirks as he puts the dishes in the cabinet, "No need. I am already done." I could not really argue…it would of took me quadruple the time to washed those dishes. It was nice though gazing at his muscles in his back as he raised his arms to put the plate back in the cabinet.

He was still only in his boxers and his hair was still disheveled. I liked this unkempt Carlisle. I like the idea that it was me who made him so unkempt.

He then turns and leans on the bar across from me. He has a serious look on his face.

He asked, "So how do you feel."

I raise my eyebrow, "Uh…I feel fine…why."

He says, "Are you sore?"

I roll my eyes, "Carlisle, please do not go all doctor on me, now. I am not your patient…I am…"

I stop in mid sentence. I really had no idea what I was to Carlisle now. I did just sleep with him but he technically still had a wife…so was I his mistress?

He says, "I know. I just want to make sure you are well. Not many vampires have sexual relationships with humans…"

I could not help but laugh and say taking another sip of my water, "I am fine. I mean I am a little sore but I think that is normal with it being the first time."

He nods and then says concern, "How do you feel about us now?"

I smile, "I have not been this happy in a while…"

He says, "So no regrets?"

I shake my head then look at him worried, "Why are you regretting this?"

Carlisle walks around the bar and pulls me in his arms, "Not at all Ms. Swan."

I kiss him deeply and then Charlie popped into my mind, which was not a good person to pop in your mind when you are kissing a beautiful vampire. I pull away and look around aimlessly for my phone.

Carlisle looks at me skeptically, "What is the matter?"

I look at him, "Charlie. He has no idea where I am right now…"

Carlisle grins, "Of course he does. I called him to let him know that Alice had come to visit and you two fell asleep while watching some movies."

I sigh in relief and walk up to him, wrapping my arms him, "You think of everything don't you…"

He smiles, "Yes but you may want to call him back. I believe he has called twice already this morning."

I say, "But I have no idea where my phone is…"

He says, "In your jacket pocket which is in the closet."

"Oh" and I walk to the coat closet and pull my phone out. Carlisle was right, I had two miss calls which were both from my dad and one voice mail.

I check the voicemail, "_Hey Bella just wanting to let you know the Blacks are coming over for lunch. I am frying fish. I am hoping you can make it home in time. Uh…well bye."_

Carlisle says, "Well I have to be at work by noon anyway. So that would work out perfectly…"

I put my hands on my hips and smirk, "You listening to my phone calls?"

Carlisle gives me one of his smiles that makes me weak at my knees, "Well I do have sensitive hearing…."

I bite my lip, "Well I may have to punish you…"

Carlisle grins, "Oh really now." He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck.

I nod, "Yep." And then my lips crash into his.

His fingers worked the buttons on my shirt, within seconds the shirt was on the floor. This time we did not make it to the bed room. Before we could get into the living room, all our clothes were on the floor.

He laid me on the couch and his mouth explored my whole body. I was almost to the verge of exploding so I made him sit on the couch, I straddle him and position him inside me….and I experience the best pleasure of my life as I moved my hips. He was moaning, which was turning me on even more. His mouth captures my breast. "Ohhh Carlisle…"

I arch my back and move my hips faster until we were both moaning louder…then we both climaxed and I fell back onto his chest, sweating and panting hard. He kissed my forehead; he was also breathing pretty hard, "I love you."

I lift my head so I am looking to his eyes, "You do?"

Carlisle pulls a few strands of hair behind my ears, "I have always loved you Bella."

I lean and kissed him, "I love you Carlisle."

We then made love again and again. Finally Carlisle says, "It is almost noon…." Our naked bodies were tangled together on the couch his finger softly grazing my back.

I frown and sigh, "Yeah I guess I should get ready to go home…"

We both get dress and Carlisle gives me a deep kiss before I leave the house. He watches me as I pull out of his drive way. While I drove back to the house I was left with memories of last night and this morning. I could not wipe the smile off my face.

When I arrive at the house, I noticed Billy's old truck was park in the drive way.

I had not yet taken shower which meant I looked terrible…and would everyone notice I just had sex. Will there be a special glow about me or something. I tell myself _Stop being paranoid, just say hey to them and run upstairs so you can take a quick shower._

I take a breath and get out of the truck, and walk inside. Charlie, Billy, and Jacob were sitting in the living room.

Charlie replies, "Good Bella you are home. I'll start frying the fish, when half time starts…"

I smile, "Okay…"

Billy and Jacob say hey but were giving me strange looks. I try to ignore them and say, "Yeah so I am going upstairs to take a shower, hopefully I am down when the fish is ready."

Charlie who was too focused in the game says, "Alright."

I run upstairs to my room, so I can grab some clean clothes. I turn around about to head out of my door and see Jacob leaning on my door frame. He still was looking at me strange. I bite my lip and say, "Hey what's up?"

Jacob's gives me look from head to toe, "I was about to ask you the same thing…"

I look at him skeptically, "Uh I was just about to take a shower…."

He scrunches up his nose, "You reek of vampire…."

I shrug looking at the floor, "Well I was hanging with Alice last night…"

Jacob laughs at me humorlessly, "You are lying…"

I look up at him, "What? I am not lying…."

Jacob walks into my room, scoping out my room, "Yeah you are…you are not able to make eye contact when you lie…." He then looks at me crossing his arms, "So is that bloodsucker you dated…back?"

I look at him curious, "No…why?"

Jacob glares at me, "With all these changes I am dealing with….my senses are now extra sensitive and vampire is not all I smell on you…I can smell…" he slightly blushes and looks away and says in almost a whisper, "sex on you…"

My eyes widen and I am sure my face was beet red. I look away from him and don't respond.

He says with anger, "So who else were you with if that bloodsucker boyfriend of yours is not back??"

I spat, "None your business!" I try to get around him but he blocks me and says, "I want to know, Bella!!"

I ask desperately, "Why!?!?"

He says, "The only bloodsucker I know in town is the leader of the Cullens….that doctor…"

His eyes widen when he see's my face expression which for sure gave away everything. I was a terrible liar.

He had a disgusted expression on his face, "Really now Bella?? One thing going out with that other bloodsucker…but now him…what is with the fetish you have with them?"

I glare at him, "I don't have a fetish. I do love him…."

Jacob shakes his head, "No he is just making you feel that way with whatever vampire powers he has…..did he bite you?"

I roll my eyes and say, "Do I look like a vampire right now?"

He sighs and puts his hands in his pockets, "No…but really you are asking for a death sentence…he could possibly bite you…if you are not careful…doesn't sex and food go together with those guy"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. Was he watching True Blood in his spare time or something to get his info about vampires? I finally push pass him, "Please I don't need to be lecture. It is my life; I will do what I please…now I need to take a shower."

Jacob mumbles before walking back down the stairs, "Be sure to scrub hard…you stink."


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks Carlisle and I made love as much as it was possible for my weak human body. I could not sleep over often though; Dad may get suspicious, if I kept using the Alice excuse. Plus one of his family members could pop in anytime, if we weren't careful.

I sigh; I knew I needed to get ready soon so I could get home before Charlie got off of work. Carlisle pulls me tighter in his arms. He murmurs in my hair, "Guess you have to go home soon."

I say, "Yeah. I hate it…I wish I could just stay here forever…"

I had been meaning to ask if he would ever consider changing me. I still wanted to be a vampire so I could be able to defend myself, when Victoria finally came to get me plus there was the Volturi that if they find out about me while I am still human…I could put not only my life but also his family at risk.

So I figure now would be as good as any other time, "Would you ever consider changing me…."

He was silent for a while but finally speaks, "Yes but only after you really gave it some thought."

I rise up to the sitting position so I could see him, my knees were up at my chest and I rest my head on them looking down at Carlisle.

"It just seems to be the best solution. I could be able to defend myself when Victoria comes for me and we won't have to worry about the Volturi banishing your family and having me for a snack, if they find out about me."

Carlisle nods thoughtfully, "Yes. But Victoria may be good at hiding and also may be fast but she has no chance fighting us. Plus if the Volturi does ever find out about you, we will know beforehand. .."

I sigh, "I know…I know. But I am only getting older…."

Carlisle rises up and says, "I tell you what…when you turn 21. After you have graduated from college and you still want to become one of us, then I will change you…"

Carlisle was physically 23 so I would still be physically younger than Carlisle…but I really did not want to wait. Though I should not be too picky, at least he was considering it.

I nod, "Fine, it is a deal."

I smile, "I applied to a few colleges."

He raises an eyebrow, "Have you, now?"

I nod, "University of Alaska, Oxford…."

Carlisle says, "Oxford? Wow…though London may be a little too close to the Volturi."

I frown, "Yeah I suppose so…I was trying to pick colleges that had dreary cloudy days for most of the year and less sun…"

Carlisle says, "Go to the college you desire. I will adjust to wherever you will go."

He then smiles, "Maybe I can be a professor …"

I then had a naughty thought of me and him doing it in a classroom but it was interrupted by my cell phone ringing on the nightstand.

It was Alice. Every time she calls I am convinced she has finally found out about Carlisle and I…but she surprisingly always sounds oblivious to it all, not sure how she is not finding out.

I practically crawl over Carlisle, grabbing it off the night stand and answer it, "Hey Alice."

Alice says, "Hey Bella…I was just letting you know Jasper and I are going to come and visit…"

I say lying on Carlisle's chest, I tensed up a bit and Carlisle softly rubs my back, "Oh well when are you coming?"

Alice says, "We we are actually almost to Forks." Which I knew could mean she was 100 miles away but for them that would take minutes to get here.

She continues, "But I am going to stop by Carlisle's first…"

I look up at Carlisle desperately. We are so close to getting caught and I knew he could hear every last word of our phone conversation but Carlisle couldn't say anything because Alice would hear. He had already hopped out of bed, getting my things out of my bag.

I had to think quick, "Well how about I just meet you at Carlisle's then…"

Alice says in her always chirpy voice, "Sounds great Bella! Guess I will see you in a bit."

I say, "Bye Alice."

Then hang up and I look at Carlisle for a solution to not get caught.

Carlisle says, "Take a bath and I will get rid of these linens and put some new ones on….not that they would even enter this room…."

I nod and get out of bed grabbing my stuff.

I bite my lip and ask, "But what about the living room and kitchen…and bathroom…and stairs…wouldn't they smell…" We have made love in various places….

Carlisle gave me one of his naughty smiles and says, "I have already cleaned those areas, now get in the shower before we contaminate something else. I am not sure how much longer I am going to be able to resist you, with you standing there nude…."

I could not help but blush but I do as I told and run to the bathroom, I make sure I scrub myself good. I then brush my teeth extra well. I put on my jeans and tee shirt. I turn on the blow dryer and try to blow out my hair as good as possible. I then check myself and I looked normal, but would Alice still be able to tell. Oh this was some of the fall backs of having friends as vampires….they can so easily catch you in lie.

I then leave the bathroom and past the room that Carlisle and I call, "our room", now. It had a whole different comforter and sheets on the bed and I wonder what he did with the old ones. I walk down stairs and Carlisle hair is in place, he is in dark gray slacks with a black button up shirt. He looks gorgeous. I had to keep my distance from him or I would for sure attack him…and then his scent would be all over me and Jasper and Alice would for sure find out about us.

He says in a low voice, "I can hear their car coming near."

I bite my lip and nod. I was a little nervous. I still felt that we would get caught in a lie and I was afraid how they would act. Would they tell the rest of the family would Alice hate me? I would be heartbroken again if I found out Alice hated me. She was such a dear friend and I hated I had to lie to her.

He says, "Don't be nervous. They don't suspect a thing. Just act natural."

There was no possible way I was going to be able to act natural when I am instructed to…

About that time I heard a voice say, "Hello?" It was Alice.

I look and see Alice come in and she gives me a tight hug, "I missed you Bella!"

I look and see Carlisle give a brief hug to Jasper and ask him questions that I was unable to understand because they were talking too fast for my human ears to comprehend.

Alice says, "You look so much healthier now…"

I shrug, "Yeah I guess I am moving on, now."

Alice smiles, "Good. He is not worth to put you through hell. You should move on. "

I nod and smile.

She asks wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "So have you found any potential husbands yet?"

My heart leaped through my throat. Did she know? Oh crap is this a trick question?

I just shake my head, "No." I lie but I made sure I kept eye contact.

Alice nods, "Well I haven't really been keeping tabs on you lately to give you some privacy in case you did find someone. I felt that you were safe with Carlisle around. I been more focusing on Victoria and 2011 Paris Fashion Show…I like to be ahead when it comes to fashion."

I laugh, "How random that your worries are a sadistic vampire and the future fashion trends…"

Alice giggles, "Well Victoria and Valentino are not that different. Both are sadistic in their own ways…"

I laugh and look over at the grandfather clock. I frown, "I think better go before my dad gets home. I need to cook dinner."

Alice frowns, "But you just got here!"

I had been here since school let out at 3 today but Alice was not aware of that, I had almost forgotten.

I lie again, "Well I was just leaving the gas station when you call, is why I decide to stop by…but I really need to go…"

Alice gives me a hug, "It is alright Bella. I understand. Jasper and I are going to stay here for a while so I will see you again soon!"

I try to look pleased when she releases me from the hug. Now how was Carlisle and I going to hide our relationship if they are around more often?

She continues, "Just we are afraid, Carlisle is getting lonely. He has not been alone in 100 years."

He was not alone; I could assure them of that. Actually I could not assure them of that because then they would need me to explain why…which was not happening.

I put on my best smile and say, "I am so happy you two will be around. Be great to have my best friend back." Which was kind of true, I am happy Alice would be around.

I then turn to Jasper who was still in deep conversation with Carlisle; I felt bad interrupting but I wanted to acknowledge Jasper before leaving, letting him know I don't have hard feelings.

I give a smile, "Bye Jasper! I am glad to see you again."

He looks over at me and nods, "Nice to see you again too, Bella."

I look over at Carlisle and we both share a longing look that I hoped no one caught and I could not help but glance up and down his body. I blush since not too long ago we were both _unclothed. Crap I need to get rid of these emotions, Jasper is around._

I turn around quickly and say, "Bye you guys. See you all later."

I race out the door and hop in my truck. I noticed my bag that I bring with me now, with some of my personal things and clothes, was already in my truck. I smile, Carlisle always on top of things…and me. I could not wipe the grin off my face.

Alice POV

I decide to raid Carlisle's closet while he talks to Jasper. Carlisle was grilling Jasper making sure that Jasper is back on track again. I called Carlisle everyday keeping him updated about Jasper but Carlisle wanted to make sure for his self that Jasper is more in control. I knew he was probably in better control than he was before he had lost it and attacked Bella. Carlisle though being the good leader/fatherly figure he is has to make sure for his self.

I enter his room and he probably only came in here to dress, since nothing was out of place since we had left, well except for the bed. I assume he got rid of it because Esme did not bring it with her. I try to get Esme to explain to me what was happening between her and Carlisle. She who has been nonstop on that house in Alaska, was pretty clueless about the whole situation herself. She just said that lately something has not been right between the two of them but she still has hope that the distance between them will only make them closer.

I open the door to their walk in closet. It looked so bare without Esme things. I really needed to update his wardrobe; they are all from last season. All his button up shirts he wears to work are solids, hmm maybe gets some with patterns like stripes...maybe some sweater vest. Eh scratch the sweater vest, that was so two years ago. He could also use some new ties and blazers, plus some new street wear.

"Alice" I hear my beautiful southern soldier call my name from down stairs. I close Carlisle's closet and skip down the stairs.

I had not yet greeted Carlisle, since I was too distracted by Bella when I walked in and Carlisle was too curious about Jasper.

I embrace Carlisle and say, "How have you been?"

Carlisle says, "I have been doing very well, actually. How have you been?"

I say, "I have been pretty great." I lovingly grab Jaspers arm, "Especially since Jasper has been doing a lot better."

Jasper smiles at me and Carlisle nods, "Yes I have heard. I am very proud." It warms my heart to hear Carlisle say such words.

Carlisle says, "So how about Esme and the rest of the family?"

Jasper says, "Well darling how about we go down to the cottage…"

Esme had built the cottage, soon after she met Bella. She was so certain that Bella was going to be the one for Edward. She knew Edward had strong values and morals, that he would wait till marriage before him and Bella would get intimate. So Esme built the cottage in hope that they would get marry soon. She knew they would desire as much privacy as possible.

Though while we wait for this to happen, we used it for Jasper's get away when emotions or Bella's blood got too much for him, he could escape there because it was far enough that he would not be able to sense other people emotions or smell Bella's blood at the house. Also Edward would use it too when reading our minds got a little too disturbing, like when we were all intimate with our partners.

I look at him odd we had just got here. Why not visit with Carlisle a little more? Then he gave me the look which meant he needed to discuss something with me.

I put on my best genuine smile and say, "Yes dear. That would be wonderful."

I take his hand and we glide to the cottage. I walk in and the cottage in need of some major dusting and new curtains. That pattern is so 2007.

I swirl around and see Jasper pacing back and forth, which can only mean he is in utter shock about something. I raise my eyebrow, "Baby? What is the matter? Did Carlisle say something that bothered you?"

Jasper stops and looks at me, "No he did not have to say anything. His emotions told me more than I wanted to know. Both of their emotions."

I look at him confused.

He walks up to me and takes both my hands, "You are telling me you have not had any visions about them?"

I ask completely confused, "Them who?"

He says, "Bella and Carlisle."

My eyes widen and I had got one vision about her and Carlisle but I figured it was just another one of her dreams like the one she was in 18th century clothing running into his arms. I figure the dreams meant nothing, just had something to do something that repressed. Though one vision I got seem so real of her and Carlisle being intimate but I just thought it was just a vivid dream. I just could not bring it to myself to believe that the two of them would….Oh my.

I ask, "Why what have you felt between the two?"

Jasper whose eyes were wide with shock, "Lust, love, nervousness…I have never felt so much emotion from Carlisle since I have known him, he usually so good at repressing his emotions."

I say, "I have been blocking out Bella's visions lately just giving her some privacy. I knew she was so fed up with people constantly trying to control her life that I decided to back off and just keep tabs on Victoria, since Carlisle was near…but I guess Carlisle has been keeping are well in more ways than one

Jasper says, "So what are we going to do now?"

I shrug, "I am not very happy about this…but what can I do…it is their life."

Jasper nods, "But our family if everyone finds out, it will be a disaster…hell what if Edward finds out, I mean I can try to block it from my mind if he ever comes back but it I am not as good at this you and Carlisle."

I sigh, "I am sure the two of them thought about that before they decided to have this little affair. I think maybe we should confront them about it…"

Jasper says, "I agree. You can confront Bella and I will confront Carlisle…"

I nod, "But I will wait until after she is done having dinner with her father. I would not want him to overhear."

Jaspers chuckles, "Then we have to worry about him and his shotgun."

I giggle at him and say, "Yes you are right."

Jasper puts his hands around my waist and says in his southern drawl, that I adore, "I know a few things we can do while we wait."

I give him a naughty smile, "Let's just try to not break too many things this time. Esme plans to come back for some of this stuff and I don't want to give her any other reasons to be angry…"

Bella POV

Finally the finish the dishes after we got done with dinner. I could not help but feel a little guilty around my father. I constantly had to lie about where I am and what I am doing, hide Carlisle and my secret. It was not easy either, since I am a horrible liar.

Luckily though my dad is pretty gullible and believes about anything. Which does not seem like a great quality for a police chief, but his gullibility only applies to his love ones, usually. It is probably because he trusts me way too much. If he only knew and he would put a dead lock on my door and lock me in until I was 35.

Dad is in his recliner watching some detective show that he enjoys watching. So I go upstairs so I can finish some homework, before tomorrow. I grab my Advance Algebra book and do the homework problems we are assign and then I write the introduction paragraph that I was suppose to have complete for English. Finally I was done and put my books back in my bag.

I had just turn around when I caught something out of the corner of my eye and I jumped and would of scream if I had not forgot to breath. I sigh in relief when I recognize the little pixie girl standing in my room; she had been so quiet I did not hear her come in. I catch my breath, "Alice you scared me."

She sighs, "Sorry Bella. I had been waiting in the tree for a couple of hours, waiting for you to get done with your homework."

In a normal world, a vampire waiting outside your house in a tree would be quite creepy, but for me it is everyday life.

I sit on my bed. I wonder why she was here, because she doesn't normally pop in during the night like this….was she going to scowl me out for not wearing the new boots she bought me. I had googled the boots they were 500 dollar rain boots. No way am I splashing around in mud, with 500 dollar boots, I don't care who bought them!

Though she was eyeing me strangely, it was almost making me feel uncomfortable. I say, "So what's up?"

She says with her arms crossed, "Okay so I am not going to beat around the bush I am just going to ask you. Are you sleeping with Carlisle?"

I look at her wide eyed and then look away. I had no idea what to say…so she knew. Of course she knew how could she not…she is freaking psychic…but why is she just figuring it out. I wished the world would just suck me in right now and get me out of this awkward situation. She is going to hate me, now.

Alice says firmly when I don't answer, "Do not even try to lie to me Bella. You are a horrible liar…anyway I am pretty sure I know the answer. It was all Jasper could feel in the house earlier…lust."

I slowly turn my face back to hers to see if she was mad, "Are you angry with me?"

Alice takes an exaggerated breath, "I am kind of disappointed that you did not tell me and not really happy about the two of you together. But no I am not angry to the point that I want to break off our friendship or anything. I just need some answers on why…"

I shrug, "I honestly do not know how it happens. I mean I always felt something for Carlisle since the day I met him but I never knew how strong it was until recently." I sit on the bed defeated. I could apologize for Carlisle and my relationship but to be honest I was not sorry. I do love Carlisle.

Alice shakes her head, "How did I not see this? I mean I guess I never saw it before Edward left since , I cannot tell what you are feeling or thinking when I see these visions…I am assuming you two never engaged in anything while Edward was still here…" she gives me a curious look.

I shake my head swiftly, "No, of course not! I never realize how I truly felt for Carlisle until Edward left."

Alice nods, "I believe you."

She continues while she sat next to me, "I did see you and Carlisle together but I assumed it was another one of your dreams. For some reason I get a lot of dreams in my visions but I usually can tell what is a dream and what is not….I just had never thought there was a possibility for you two…So I just dismissed it and then later I decided to give you privacy and blocked you from my visions because I figured since Carlisle was there, that he will be able to make sure you stay safe."

I ask, "How come you wanted to give me privacy?"

Alice sighs, "Well Edward found out that Carlisle had now come back in your life. He was furious of course that we were not doing what he had asked, to not get involved in your life. We of course got into an argument telling him that it was your life and we had no right to control it. So I then decided to block your visions because I knew if I did see you do something stupid, I would have a hard time trying not to stop you….and you need to make your own mistakes….something I always felt Edward always tried to keep you from doing. You can never grow as a person if you not able to make your own mistakes."

I ask, "So does he know aboutCarlisle and I?"

She shakes her head, "No. I haven't seen him in weeks so he would have no way knowing…especially since I did not even know. None of us could ever predict this happening."

I ask playing with my sleeve, "Do you think Carlisle and my relationship may be a mistake?"

Alice shrugs, "I honestly don't know. I have now stop blocking your visions and all the scenarios I see that may happen when the family finds out are not going to start out good and not sure how it will all turn out."

I did catch she did not say "if" she said "when", which meant most likely the family will find out and things are going to get messy.

I sigh, "Yeah I was afraid of that and we knew it would happen…our relationship does not look good from other point of views."

She then gives me a worried look, "You do know that there is a huge possibility that Edward may come back…"

My stomach turns flips and my heart had to of stop for a split second. I look up at her, "How much of a possibility?"

Alice says, "I would say about an 80 percent possibility that he may come back. He still loves you."

I frown, "Well you did tell me to not take him back so quickly if he came back…"

She mumbles, "Yeah…but I was hoping you would still eventually take him back…"

I could feel the tears trickling down my face and Alice gives me a hug.

"Bella this is not my choice…you know who you love. I will keep my lips seal and mind close if I see Edward in the near future. You just have to follow your heart Bella and if it is meant to be, then things will turn out for the better."

I wipe the tears from my eyes, "I can understand if you hate me. I could possibility tear your family apart and hurt Esme…"

She shakes her head, "I don't hate you Bella. I don't have to accept everything you do Bella…but I will always love you. Anyway Carlisle is most at fault but that's another story…"

I was about to protest about how this was not Carlisle's fault but Alice holds her hand up, "I already know what you are going to say but don't try to defend him…he may seem like it but he is not perfect but I still love him too. He just has not been making the wisest choices lately but like I said, as much as we all want to believe he is…Carlisle is not perfect."

I nod and decide to just let it go.

We sat there for a while, in an awkward silence. Well until Alice spotted my unworn new rain boots. She gives me a scowl, "How come you have not worn your new boots?"

I sigh, "Because 500 dollar boots do not belong in the mud."

She rolls her eyes, "Money is nothing for the price of beauty, Bella. When will you get that in your thick stubborn head of yours? Anyway they are water resistance, stain resistance…stylish rather than those atrocious Doc Martins."

I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug, "Oh Alice. I am so glad you are not angry with me."

She exclaims, "I am angry at you for going out in public, looking like Johnny Appleseed's sister!"

I giggle and she laughs as she embraces me in a tight hug.

_A.N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter is actually written. Just need to go over it before submitting it. So according to Alice, the family will find out about Bella and Carlisle eventually and it may be soon. So stay tuned for the next few chapters. But next chapter is Jasper confronting Carlisle._

_I also hoped that maybe it explained why Alice never saw Bella and Carlisle; because she blocked Bella from her visions but once before she blocked Bella from her visions she saw Bella and Carlisle together but had only assume Bella was dreaming and didn't look much beyond the little bit of the vision she saw._

_Yeah not sure if Stephanie Meyer's Alice would be able to see Bella's dreams but I figure since a lot of time dreaming is your subconscious trying to help solve or sort out something happening in your life…that maybe she would see her internally trying to make decisions….and if Alice had kept on looking at the vision she could realize it was not a dream…because I am sure Alice would be able to eventually determine what's a dream and what's not if she had kept on looking at the whole vision._

_Oh and I do have twitter if you would like to follow me. My twitter name is Mssparklez and the link is on my profile page :)_

_Thanks and loving the reviews!_


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

I knew that Jasper and Alice, retreating to the cottage so quick after coming home was not a good sign. I could see by Jasper's expression that he knew something was not right. I use to be very good at keeping calm in stressed situations. I always did it for Jasper so he wouldn't endure anymore discomfort than he already has…but with Bella it was hard to contain myself.

I was sitting outside on the back porch and overlooked the woods. It was a starry, peaceful night. I was going through my thoughts about Bella and I, how could I convinced anybody that I don't just have a fascination for Bella, that I do love her. I love the way she blushed, the way she laughed, the way she smelled, her touch. I also love have conversations with her, she was very mature and smart for her age.

I see Jasper from afar walking out of the woods. He had told me earlier today that he feeds daily now, that it helps to keep his control intact. He spotted me and in a flash he was at my side, sitting in the chair beside me. I am not sure why we chose to sit when we did not need to…maybe it was habit with living among the humans.

I ask, "Where is Alice?"

Jasper responds, "She went to Bella's a couple of hours ago…"

I nod.

Jasper says, "I know that you probably have caught on that I know about your secret. I am still in shock that you and Bella have been having an affair."

I just nod.

He looks at me in disbelief, now that I had admitted to it, "It is unlike you or Bella to do something like this…"

I sigh, "Sorry I have been keeping us a secret, but it is not something I expect anyone to understand. I don't even understand what is happening." I say honestly.

Jasper says still looking blankly in the woods, "I just do not see how with all those years of control that you would get off track and have an affair with a girl who is the mate of someone you think of as a son."

I point out, "Bella is not Edward's mate anymore…"

Jasper shakes his head, "You knew as much as I do that he would probably come back for her, once he gets in his right mind."

I did not answer but I knew he was right.

Jasper sighs, "Anyway she is only a child and your physical age is 23, it still not right, she has a lot of growing up to do…."

I say, "She is a 17 year old woman. She is well beyond her years and you know that…"

Jasper sighs, "Yes but it is different now than it was when we were human. To society she is still a child unlike our times when she would be looked at as a grown woman"

I understood what he was talking about and even though Jasper and I are a good 200 years apart, a lot has changed dramatically in the last century. Traditions in both our times are so different to present time…by the time you were seventeen you were looking for prospects if you were not already married. These days you are expected to finish school, go to college and then mid twenties maybe marry…but it is not a requirement.

I look at him, "You know what Bella and I have is more than lust. I know you felt it…"

Jasper shrugs, "Maybe. I am just afraid that maybe Bella is just wanting someone in place of Edward that these feelings she is having are not real."

His words made my heart tighten and I wonder if maybe he was right. Maybe her love was not real for me that I may only be a crutch for her because Edward leaving her has left her emotionally broken. Though I did know for sure that I did love her and if she needs me when she falls then I would be there to catch her. Only, time would tell if we will have a future together, I do not even think Alice knows what direction our lives may take.

Jasper looks at my apologetic and I knew he could feel the sadness his words had brought to me, "I am sorry that I have sadden you. It was not my intention. "

I sadly smile at him, "No I am grateful that you are honest with me. Though if you are right it does not change the way I feel about her…"

Jasper slowly nods.

I then hear Alice's voice behind me, "What about Esme?"

I turn to see Alice walking out of the house onto the porch; her eyes could almost burn a whole into my skull with the way she stared at me.

I say, "I thought we had discussed this, Esme and I have separated…"

Alice may be small but when she is angry, her glare could bring a grown man to his knees.

She had her hands on her small hips and says, "Carlisle, she has so much hope that you will come back to her…she has remodel one of the bedrooms for you two in Alaska. This is just…cruel what you are doing."

The guilt fired up inside me and I hated how much I may end up hurting Esme.

I shake my head defeated, "I feel horrible about the pain I may bring to Esme and Edward. Honestly the first time in centuries I am not so sure what I am doing…"

Alice throws her hands up frustrated, "You don't know what you are DOING??? You are Carlisle Cullen…you always know what to do in times no matter how awful or stressful the situation is… you have always handled it with poised and calmness…what has happened to you??"

I shrug still looking out into the distance not able to answer. Jasper intervenes, "You of all people, Alice know Carlisle is not as perfect as we may like. He makes mistakes…."

Alice sighs, "I know. It's just I am afraid for this family now…we are breaking up…and this is the only family I remember."

I stand up and put my hands on her shoulders so I can look her in the eyes. I have been selfish. I am supposed to be the leader of this coven…a father figure. Instead I have been having an affair with a human girl who is very dear to this family and my first son's love.

"I will always love Esme and I would risk my life for her but I am afraid that I am not in love with her anymore. But we will always be family not matter what happens." I say putting back on my calm persona.

Jasper squeezes Alice's hand assuring her that everything will be okay. Alice actually looked like the helpless young girl she once was before she was changed into a vampire. I never realize how much this family meant to her until now. We are the only family she ever had.

Alice shakes her head, "No we won't be a family. Esme will leave and no telling who will go with her…I cannot even predict what may happen…."

The guilt was boiling inside me, I did not want break the family up but I can' control how I feel. I give Alice a light hug before walking to the edge of the porch leaning against the post.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, Alice says "Carlisle. I know that you do not have a cold heart, well metaphorically speaking. I know you would never hurt Esme or Edward on purpose…nor would Bella. I am going to be on your side regardless what happens…Where you go...Jasper and I will follow. You have done nothing but loved us since we found you…I am just overwhelmed with what happening and I am having a hard time accepting it."

I look back up at her and notice her features has soften I say and I place my hand on hers, "You both are right. I probably should have been stronger and not let Bella and I go this far, no matter how much I adore her…but I couldn't because I could not bear to see her so unhappy. I would have never done anything that she did not want."

Alice nods, "I know. I have seen the vision; Bella was more than eager…" She rolls her eyes. She then continues "but honestly I am not sure what state Bella would have been in if she did not have you…"

She takes an exaggerated breath, "I am very confused about this whole situation…very mixed emotions"

Jasper chuckles, "Well that is just great for me." He says with a hint of sarcasm.

She grins and sits lovingly in his lap.

Alice lays her head on Jasper's shoulder and looks at me, "I will tell you what I told Bella; follow your heart."

I sigh and nod. That was very good advice. We then sat silently a while gazing at the stars.

BPOV.

I could not sleep, kept tossing and turning. All I could think of was what Alice and I talked about earlier. I did trust her and knew she would not tell anyone. I just really had no idea what I would do if Edward came back, was I too blinded by Carlisle to really know if I still had feelings for Edward. Will my feelings for Edward rekindle if he came back? I had no clue.

I did know that I loved Carlisle. He is kind, considerate, trust me to make my own choices, and so easy to talk to about anything. He does not judge me or put me down when he thinks I am being ridiculous. He almost makes me feel like an equal.

I hear my phone vibrate on the nightstand and lift it up to see who was calling, it was Carlisle.

"Hello?"

I hear his velvet voice, "Hey love. You mind if I come in? I am outside."

I say, "No. Please come in. The window is unlocked."

I was surprised he was here; he rarely came to my house. He had told me once he did not feel like it was very respectful to Charlie to sneak around in his house.

I see the window push open and Carlisle crawls in and I sit up in the bed and smile.

Carlisle looks around my room and I realize it was the first time he has ever been in here. I blushed because of the mess in my room. I had three days worth of dirty laundry on my floor. Carlisle though smiles at me and sits in the rocking chair next to my bed.

He says, "I noticed you were not asleep when I came around…I was worried."

I shrug and smile, "Just have a lot on my mind."

He nods, "I assume you and Alice have talked…"

I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on them, gazing at Carlisle, "Yes and she knows about us…."

Carlisle nods, "Yes. I was shocked that it took her so long to find out…"

I nod and Carlisle moves from the rocking chair and sits on the bed beside me and embraces me, I lay my head on his shoulder "What is bothering you my love?"

I hesitate but I knew I could be honest with Carlisle, "Alice said there is a huge chance that Edward may possibly come back…."

Carlisle seem to tense up a little he says in a whisper, "Yes I know."

He then pulls back so he can see my face, "If he does come back and you are still in love with him…then I won't stop you…as much as it will hurt me to not…I will let you go for your sake…"

I could hear the emotion in his voice which was rare for Carlisle to show. It was proof that this was hard for him to say, tears betray me running down my face and I put my hands on his face, "I honestly have no idea what my feelings for Edward are now but I do know how I feel about you…I love you."

He leans in and gently kisses me before saying, "I love you Bella Swan. All I want is you to be happy."

I say, "I am happy." It was the honest truth.

He nods, "Well if he comes back we will dwell on it then but for now let's just focus on us."

I nod giving him a deep kiss and he gently lays me back down and breaks the kiss. "You need your sleep." he pulls the covers one me.

I ask, "Will you stay with me, tonight."

He gives one of his dashing smiles, "Of course my love." He lies beside me and I snuggle into his strong cold brace. I fall asleep instantly.

The next morning I awake and Carlisle was not in my bed instead a note was left in his place. I pick up the note and read.

_Dear Bella,_

_I had to go in early to the hospital, Dr. Martin seemed to have caught the flu and I have to fill in for him. I was sad to leave, I love watching you sleep because you are so peaceful and beautiful. Tonight I am going to go hunting with Jasper; we need to spend some time together. I promise though I will make it up to you, tomorrow. _

_I will miss every second that I am not with you._

_With all my love,_

_Carlisle._

I was disappointed that I would not be able to see him today but was happy that he was getting to spend time with Jasper. I know that Carlisle may never show it but he does miss his family dearly. This makes the guilt stronger knowing that my and Carlisle relationship could break the family apart. Will Carlisle be able to remain happy with me when the family he has had for almost a century starts to fall apart?

I knew there was a voice in my head that told me to not be selfish and end this relationship so I don't hurt others but I do not think my heart could take it. I loved this family with all my heart and I did not want to hurt them but my love for Carlisle was something I could not even explain.

I got ready for school and head downstairs. Dad was on duty this morning, so I grab a granola bar before heading out. When I pull into the parking lot, my old friends were leaning against Tyler's van. The same van that almost killed me but instead became the reason I was introduce to this secret world.

I slide out of the truck and grabbing my bag off the passenger seat pulling it onto my shoulders. I start walk inside and hear footsteps running behind me, "Hey Bella!"

I turn and saw Mike grinning face staring back at me, "Yeah?" I respond.

He says putting his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, "So I am glad you seem to be better now."

I guess he meant better from my depressed emo days, I nod, "Uh..yeah. Thanks."

He says looking down at his shoes that were digging into the gravel, "So I heard you were dating that Jacob Black guy now…"

I shake my head, "No. Where did you hear that?"

Mike looks up and face seems to brighten up and he shrugs, "That is just what some of those guys up there call you at La Push…Jacob's girl. I guess they were just giving him a hard time or something."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah they are jokesters…" I turn to walk into the school.

"Um…I was just wondering if maybe you want to go out sometime."

I stop and turn back, "I thought you were dating Jessica." I look over at her, who was leaning on Tyler's van glaring back at us.

Mike shakes his head, "No we are just friends…"

I had to think of a gentle way to let Mike down. I could not tell him I was dating Carlisle since I am only 17 and so it is kind of illegal.

I say, "Mike I am just not ready to date right now. I really think I am going to wait till college before I start dating again." Yeah it was lie…but a pretty good lie…I hope Alice saw that, she would be proud.

Mike frowns and says, "Oh...yeah. I totally understand…" He then waves before turning back to walk towards his friends.

I take a breath and turn back into the school, maybe that lie will keep him from asking me out again. It was kind of annoying and I am tired of the glares I get from Jessica because of him.

As I was walking into the school I notice a black Mercedes that looked a lot like Carlisle's in the parking lot. Though it could be anybody's Mercedes though most people in Fork's income is not big enough for luxury cars.

I get to my locker and get my books out of my bag before putting them in my locker and grabbing my Algebra book and binder before closing my locker. I make it to my 1st period class and Angela says as I sit down, "Did you hear?"

I ask as I open my binder to get my homework out, "Hear what?"

"Dr. Cullen is here to talk about safe sex and the risk of not having safe sex. He is going to talk to us during our PE time."

I try not smile real big, because I was happy I would be able to see him today. I have no idea how to explain it to Angela. It was just ironic he was coming to my school to inform us about the dangers of sex. Which explains why his car is here, the freshman's PE is 2nd period, he must had to be here early so the Principal could make sure the information Carlisle was going to tell us was not inappropriate for high school students.

I wonder why he did not tell me that he was going to be at our school today. It almost made me nervous that he was here; Carlisle and I have never been out together…outside his house and well mine last night.

Angela laughs, "I guess they chose him to tell us, since he does look like a Greek God and they know that he will have all the girls' attention and some of the boys."

I laugh with her but could not help thinking… _you have no idea how much he looks like a Greek God…you haven't seen him naked._

I say, "Yeah. It is weird I thought they usually had the school nurse lecture us on safe sex and whatever else."

Angela nods, "Yeah but she has been I guess born again. She goes to our church now and refuses to teach about anything but absence. "

She says, "Plus some new program that have doctors to give lectures to public schools. They believe that students may be more willing to listen to a doctor…since doctors tend to have some level of respect. At least that is what I heard from my dad."

Jessica and Lauren walked in class and gave Angela a look that seem to say, 'why you talking to Bella?' Angela was the only one was really forgave me for my zombie days when Edward left me. I was not a pleasant person during that time. Plus for some odd reason Jessica has it in her head that I want to date Mike, which is not even close to true.

Angela rolls her eyes at the two. Class then started. I waited impatiently for PE, for the first time ever, because then I get to see my beautiful boyfriend. Boyfriend never seems like the proper word to describe Carlisle and my relationship….seem too normal. We for sure were not a normal couple.

PE finally got here and I walk in the gym all the girls were giggling as they walk inside, whispering about Carlisle. I could not help laughing to myself because Carlisle is able to hear every word they say no matter how low they say it…

I glance at Carlisle and he gives me a little smile before turning back to his computer, getting his power point ready. There was a big screen in the gym, now that I assume was for the power point.

I walk up the bleachers and sit by Angela who sitting above Ben. I notice Mike, Tyler, and the other guys were sitting on the very top of the bleachers laughing.. Lauren and Jessica soon after found a seat next to the other side of Angela.

Jessica says biting her lip, "I could forget about Mike quick if I could do Dr. Hotness over there."

Lauren giggles and replies, "Well my mom is getting me an appointment with OBygn…you think he could be my doctor?"

Angela laughs, "No…because he isn't a gynecologist."

Lauren frowns, "Oh."

I found it humorous of how they wish to do things with Carlisle that I had already done several times. I accidently laugh out loud. Jessica and Lauren glare at me and Angela gives me a curious look.

I look at them and say, "Oh sorry. I just thought of something funny…..it's nothing."

Lauren says, "Just because you had one Cullen and he left you don't mean you have to rain on our parade."

I turn and glare at her, "You have no idea what happen between Edward and I…anyway not like you have a chance with Carl--Dr. Cullen." I was afraid many people would think it was not appropriate that I was on first name basis with him.

Lauren gives a menacing laugh, "Still in denial…" Jessica and her then both laugh

Angela snaps at Lauren, "Why do you have to always try to start something. You don't know what happen between them two and Dr. Cullen is very respectable man and married…so you shouldn't be thinking that way about him anyway."

Lauren huffs and crosses her arms and Jessica says, "Come on Lauren let's find somewhere else to sit." They both get up and head up the bleachers where the guys were sitting.

I felt a bit guilty since I was sleeping with that respectable married man also felt bad that she made Lauren and Jessica mad for my sake. Angela looks at me and takes a breath, "Wow that felt good. I always wanted to tell her off. She is so full of herself."

Ben laughs and pats her on her leg, "Oh you were great."

I laugh and say, "You were great! I hope they aren't too mad at you."

Angela shakes her head, "They will get over it."

Carlisle spoke and the whole gym went quiet. No one could ignore his beautiful voice. He told us about safe sex and it was as if he was quoting Shakespeare, which was part of Carlisle ability to be able to make everyone comfortable and calm.

He finally ended his speech, "If any of you want any more information, I have some pamphlets and inside the pamphlet there is a free coupon for a box of condoms. "

"Coach Taylor will give them out at the door. Thank you for letting me come and speak with you." He smiles and everyone starts getting up to leave.

Angela says, "So are you coming?" She asks noticing I wasn't getting up.

I shake my head and try to think of a quick lie, "No. I wanted to talk to Dr. Cullen about Edward."

Angela gives me an understanding smile and says, "Okay."

Then she heads down the bleachers with Ben.

I waited till the gym cleared before walking up to Carlisle. He was putting his laptop in his bag and smiles at me as I approach him.

I ask, "So how come you did not inform me you were coming to my school?"

He smiles, "Because I had no idea until I came to work and realize Dr. Martin had been schedule to give this lovely speech."

He then gives me a serious look, "I heard what Ms. Mallory said to you."

I shrug, "So. She has never liked me. It doesn't bother me…"

He sighs, "You know if by some small chance that we get caught. People will be talking ten times worse about you. I just would not like to see your reputation destroy like that…"

I wrap my arms around him, "I am aware of the consequences, Carlisle. I do not care. I know what I want and that is you."

He embraces me and kisses me softly, then props his head on my forehead, "I am sure this very unethical of me, kissing one of the students. I am a guest at your school…" I then see a grin form on his lips.

I lean up and kiss him which becomes deeper, his hands roaming my body but then like a flash he was 5 ft away from me and someone enters the gym. I try to compose myself.

It was Mr. Banner; Carlisle was calm and composed, "Well hi Mr. Banner. I was just talking to Bella and she seems very interested in the medical field."

Mr. Banner smiles, "Well she is the top of our class."

I then excuse myself since Mr. Banner seemed to have something to discuss with Carlisle and my heart was beating hard and was not sure how much longer I could compose myself. We were almost caught…again.

I


	10. Chapter 10

I had quite a few nightmares of Edward coming back and catching Carlisle and I together. Sometimes he would kill Carlisle, sometimes he would be on the verge of killing me but I always woke up before it happen and then other times he just looks at us with the most painful expression. If I had to choose on of these scenarios to come true, it would be for him to just end my life. I would never let Carlisle know how much guilt I felt sometimes for what the two of us were doing.

I loved Carlisle with all my heart but he has a wife that thinks that Carlisle will eventually come back to her; woman who I once thought of as a second mom. I know I would never have that type of relationship with Esme ever again and I would not deserve it. I knew the consequences of my actions from the start, but love seemed worth the risk.

I woke up this morning sweating, it was a Sunday and I had spent a night with Cullens. I had one of my dreams again, this time it was with Edward looking incredibly broken after realizing Carlisle and I was together. I could feel Carlisle's cold arms wrap around me and they felt good against my warm body.

"Bad dream?" He ask.

I rise up so I could see his face, which was calmed as usual I nod, "Yes."

He nods slowly pulling me back to his chest and says, "You want to talk about it?"

I shake my head as my finger grazes along his stomach muscles.

He says softly kissing my head, "I have heard you say my name and Edward's in your sleep a lot lately…and your voice always seemed stressed…."

I mentally slap myself for talking in my sleep.

I rise up again in the sitting position, Carlisle rises up next to me and I sigh, "Just having a few nightmares…"

Carlisle nods, "That is pretty reasonable. I cannot imagine how stressful this relationship may be for you…have to hide all the time, lying to your father….and the possibility of Edward finding out."

I look up at him, "But it is all worth it…"

Carlisle sighs, "Are you sure, Bella? Maybe coming into your life was not the right thing for me to do…we have put you in danger as it is and now you having to deal with stress of having to hide our relationship, may be too much. I mean maybe I…."

I was afraid what he may say that it may be best for him to leave…just like Edward I could not go through this again, I say frustrated about to get out of the bed, "You want to leave too…" tears were welling up in my eyes.,

Carlisle lightly grabs my arm and says, "Bella you are not letting me finish. I do not want to leave you"

I say now sitting on the edge of the bed my back turn towards Carlisle, "Then what did you mean?"

He says I could hear the bed creak as he comes near me and wraps his arms around me as he pulls me into his lap, "Maybe I should change you sooner. It would at least keep you out of danger…"

I look at him in shock, "Really…how soon?"

Carlisle shrugs, "It is your choice. It always should have been your choice…even if I rather you are able to participate in some of your life milestones…"

I sigh, "I have already been accepted to the University in Alaska and I have enrolled in some summer classes so I can move their sooner…"

Carlisle grins, "So you want to go to college?"

I shrug, "Maybe a couple of years, just to see…."

Carlisle pulls me into a deep kiss and says, "That sounds fantastic. So Alaska is your choice of school?"

I nod, "Yes…but one thing worries me."

Carlisle says, "And what is that…"

I was not able to look at him, "We will be near to Esme and the others…"

Carlisle says softly, "We won't be able to hide us, forever…"

He was right; they are going to eventually find out. I just rather I be able to defend myself from a certain blonde hair female vampire, when they do find out. For some reason I think she will be on Esme's side and me having an affair with Carlisle will give her a good reason to break my neck.

Carlisle says to lighten the mood, "I guess I need to fill applications there for a professor job…"

I smile, "They have hospitals there you know…"

Carlisle sighs, "Yes I know, but I will still have my medical licenses and could fill in every once in a while. I just feel a change of pace for once would be nice. I have been a doctor for a couple of centuries."

I say, "That seems understandable."

Carlisle then says standing up pulling me up with him, bridal style, "You seem hungry. How about let's go down and have breakfast."

I say, "We may want to get dress, since Jasper and Alice could pop in any minute."

Alice and Jasper are now living in the cottage, they still weren't exactly comfortable with us being together, but they did accept it. So they decide to stay in the cottage, so they would not have endure hearing us making love and most of all Jasper wouldn't have to feel it…and I did not complain because that was a little too weird for me if they could hear Carlisle and I…

Carlisle looks down he was only in his boxers and I was in pajamas, which I did not have on when I fell asleep last night but Carlisle is always afraid I will get cold so he sometimes puts my pajamas on after I had fallen asleep. But I still had no bra on or underwear…not something I would want Jasper to walk in and see me.

He grins, "Yes maybe we should look presentable before going down stairs."

I giggle as we get dress.

We finally came downstairs and I insisted that I cook. I needed to get my mind off of the nightmare I had last night.

I grab some eggs, cheese and some bell peppers to make myself an Omelet. Carlisle made coffee.

Alice and Jasper come inside and Alice says, "Thanks for deciding to get dress before coming down stairs. We appreciate it."

I blush. Of course she probably saw our conversation…

Alice laughs, "So easy to make you blush Bella."

I say putting the omelet on a plate, "Yeah whatever. You just be happy I can't make you blush…"

Jasper says, "oooo , Alice that sounds like a threat."

Everyone laughs. I was happy we were able to laugh together….I hoped that at least they will stick with us after everything unravels.

I knew Alice and I had a shopping date today which I was not looking forward to the shopping part but I was looking forward to hanging out with Alice.

I ask, "So what time are we going shopping?"

Alice sighs sitting at the table next to me, "I am afraid I am going to have canceled our shopping trip."

Alice would never cancel a shopping trip with me unless something was going on, "Why?" I ask.

Alice looks at Jasper and he says, "You might as well tell her." Alice looks back at me and says, "Well I had vision…"

I put my fork down, now she had my full attention, I feel Carlisle's hands on my shoulder softly massaging them, calming me down, "Victoria?" I ask in almost a whisper.

Alice shakes her head, "No. Not her…Edward."

I had tried to control my breathing. I was not ready to face him…not now.

Alice puts her hand on top of mine, "He is going to the Denali's; Jasper and I are going to go and see what is up…"

I nod, "You can't see what is going on…"

Alice shakes her head, "No…Edward has been quite indecisive lately, I cannot make out what he has been doing for the last month. My visions are not always clear, especially when is with someone who is for sure not in his right mind right now…"

Carlisle sighs, "Tanya had probably finally convinced him that it was impossible to try to track Victoria..."

I say confused, "Tanya?"

Alice says, "Yes she has been with Edward for a while trying to help him track Victoria, even if we all know that is almost impossible since Victoria is probably one of the best to keep herself unnoticed because her mate was a tracker…"

I had heard about the Denaili's and how Tanya had once had a thing for Edward…I wondered if she still had those feelings…why do I feel a ping of jealously thinking about them two together.

Jasper gave me a look noticing my jealously and I just look away. My emotions were too confusing for me to figure out.

I look at Alice wearily, "He will then find out about us…" I grab Carlisle's hand that was on my shoulder, stating that "us" meant Carlisle and I.

Alice shakes her head, "No he won't…we can keep him out our heads. It is not easy but it is possible."

Jasper says, more to Alice, "But it especially not going to be easy now, because he knows that you have been around Bella for a while…he will be trying to pry your brain to see how she is…"

Alice gets up and turns to Jasper, "Well I will beat him if he tries and tell him he has no right to try to find out about Bella when he decided to leave her broken and alone."

Alice looks over me and smiles "Do not worry about anything Bella. I promise I be back in a couple of days, because I know you are heartbroken that we have to postpone our shopping trip." I could tell last part of her sentence, she was being sarcastic.

I roll my eyes and return the sarcasm, "Oh you know I am, Alice."

She laughs and gives me a hug, "Well we better get going. See you later."

Jasper smiles and waves good bye…before I could blink they were gone.

APOV

For the past 30 minutes Jasper and I were discussing on how I had left some parts of why Edward and Tanya was headed by to the Denali's. I have not even explained it to Carlisle. I have had several visions of the two and I lied that Edward had block his self from my visions, which is nearly impossible for anyone to really block me from their visions completely, well unless you are a werewolf or near one.

Jasper says running next to me, "I just believed that you should have told them the whole truth. Bella can handle it and she is probably tired of people trying to protect her all the time…."

We were just about to arrive to the Denali's and I stop, "Jasper, she is not over Edward. She may end up falling back into the state she was when he left. I won't risk it…"

Jasper says, "Believe me, I know she has not completely got over him and I am afraid that Carlisle may have not completely falling out of love with Esme….when this all unravels it is going to be one huge mess..."

I nod agreeing, "I know and I have seen various outcomes, none of them are too pretty."

Jasper looks at me sympathetic, "This is breaking your heart too…" He said it at as statement because he knew exactly how I felt.

I shrug, "It is just the only reason Edward met Bella is because I practically forced him to do so…and look where it led…"

Jasper gives me a hug, "Darling do not blame yourself not even you could have predicted this."

I smile, "Perhaps you are right, but still at least part of this is somewhat my fault."

Jasper was about to protest but I take his hand and say, "We really do not have time right now to discuss this."

We then take off and finally make it to the Denali's.

Carmen comes out of her house and greets us, "Welcome back!"

I say, "Thanks. So do you perhaps know where my brother may be?"

Carmen nods, "Yes he is at Esme's house."

Jasper and I sprint towards Esme's house, we go inside and I notice Esme, almost had the house finish. That was the agreement between Esme and Carlisle. When she got completely finished with the house, she would come back to get the rest of our belongings and we would all move to Alaska.

I say to Esme, "Everything is looking great."

Esme sighs, "This would have not taken so long, if it didn't take so long for the materials to be delivered. I swear the pony express was quicker than Fed Ex…"

I nod in agreement.

Esme looks at me concern, "Alice, are you alright? You just seem almost worn out, not your lively self today."

I smile reassuringly, "I am fine, Esme. Just guess running back and forth like I have been is getting to me."

She gives an apologetic look, "We should have not put you in the middle of this…" She must be assuming that it was her and Carlisle's separation that was getting to me.

I give Esme a hug. It was disheartening that I was keeping a secret that could tear her apart and to think she is worried about my well being. I should be ashamed of myself. Jasper tried you relieve my negative feelings.

I then look from the top of the stairs over Esme's shoulder, "Edward, well how nice it is to see you."

Esme and I release our embrace and Esme raised an eyebrow at Edward and I, curiously.

I glare up at him and he looks at me defeated, "You want to go for a run so we can talk?"

I nod and look over at Jasper. Jasper puts his hand on Esme shoulder, "How about I help you Esme with the house…."

Esme looks at us all curiously, "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head, "No Esme. Edward and I just have some catching up to do…"

Esme says, "Okay then. Well I guess I will see you guys later. I was hoping we could have some family time together.."

Edward walks down and gives Esme a light hug, "It will only take a second. We will be back later."

We then left and ran a few miles out to where we were not in hearing range of the others.

Edward says "I can explain…"

I hiss, "Explain what? That you slept with Tanya and still want to go back to Bella."

I could see the guilt on Edward's face and he leans against a tree, "It was Tanya's idea…"

I laugh humorlessly. Of course it was Tanya's idea; she has always had a thing for Edward. Still does not make up for him giving in.

Edward sighs, "How else was I to ever to know how I would react when having sex?"I looked at him like he was crazy and I could see it in his face, how ridiculous that just sounded, "At least it made since when she explained it…I just wanted to know if Bella and I ever got back together…if I could give her everything a lover is to give to his mate…"

I glare at him, "What makes you think Bella wants you back? You left her alone in the woods…"

Edward says, "I did not leave her alone in the woods. For one I broke up with her on her front porch and when she did run after me into the woods. I waited and made sure she was safe…" He then sighs, "Though I did tell her I just needed to think before I left her, I guess I foolishly was hoping that would left her some hope that we will possibly could get back together."

I say, "What if she found someone else?" I then bit my tongue maybe I should not speak too much. I had been blocking my thoughts pretty well and so has Jasper.

Edward looks at me curiously, "So is that what you are trying to block your thoughts from me? Bella has moved on…is it with one of the wolves? Her family is good friends with the Blacks…" He was now trying to pry into my mind to see…

I glare, "I have been blocking my thoughts because you have no right to pry into her life, she is just now getting back on her feet, don't ruin it for her again."

He gives up trying to read my mind and looks off in the distant he still looked as heartbroken as he was when he left Bella. He was my brother and I loved him…I would have supported him going back to her if it was under different circumstances…

He says, "When Esme finishes with the house, she was planning on coming back to Forks to get the rest of our belongings and hopefully bringing Carlisle back with her. I was going to assist Esme and check on Bella. I just want to ask for her forgiveness that is all. If things go furthered then that is up to fate."

I cross my arms and look away, "I just do not think that is a good idea…"

Edward asks frustrated looking at me desperately, "Why does this bother you so much? You had begged me for months to go back to her and now when I decide to go back, you decide it is a horrible idea…"

I huff, "Too much time as gone by. Like you say, time heals. Why go back and bring her world crashing down…again?"

Edward says, "Well you should know rather or not this is a bad idea…"

He was right I knew what could happen and none of it is good, but I could not tell him that because it was not my place. That is just dandy, I am in the middle of all this mess, sometimes knowing everything ends up not being so great.

I look at him and take an exaggerated breath, "My visions are not always right. I wish you will stop being so hard headed and listen to what I had just said…"

Edward says, "I miss her. My life has always been meaningless without her. It was a mistake for me to leave her…."

I nod, "You are right about that, but you should have not fallen into Tanya's trap. It was only her way to seduce you; I mean that is an absurd way to see if you can be intimate with Bella..."

Edward sighs, "Well I have not been myself lately…"

I could agree with him on that, I raise an eyebrow, "Anyway, no reason for you to sleep with Tanya 56 times…."

Edward shrugs, "I am a man who has been a virgin over a century…it's kind of addicting."

If men would think with their brain and not with their penises, we would not be in this mess. Yeah and I am talking about Carlisle too. If he just waited before sleeping with Bella, then maybe things would not be so complicated

I pivot towards back to the house and say, "On that note. I think we are done talking. Just think about what we had talked about before doing anything stupid."

I did not give time for Edward to answer before leaving, I could feel the wall I built to block my thoughts from Edward slowly beginning to fall apart. The stress of keeping all these secrets was getting to me.

_A.N. So I realized that I was supposed to post chapter 9 weeks ago and I had thought I did until I checked earlier today. So sorry for the long wait, but the bright side is I posted two chapters in one day _

_Thanks for all the review _


	11. Chapter 11

Alice had came back from Alaska the next day and told me she was almost a hundred percent sure Edward will be coming back to Forks. It made me want to hurl, I was not ready to face him…not now. Though would I ever be ready to face my first love? I was afraid that my feelings for him had not completely vanished. What if I end up having to make the ultimate choice between Edward and Carlisle? I was also afraid that Edward would hate Carlisle after he finds out about us. A family this strong may break apart because of me. It was heavy burden to carry.

I was in the kitchen doing my homework, waiting for dinner to get done. Tonight the Blacks were coming over, which I kind of dreaded. They were not really fans of the vampires. Though part of me was happy Jacob was coming over, he was a good friend even if he didn't accept my choices.

I heard dad come in through the front door. He soon comes in the kitchen, "Smells good in here? What are you cooking?"

I reply, "Lasagna."

Dad nods and lean against the counter, "So how was school today."

I shrug as I go back to my homework, "It was okay."

Dad says, "Are you feeling okay? You just haven't seemed like yourself lately…"

I look up and raise an eyebrow at him. I had not realized I was acting any differently than usual, "I am fine dad. Just been a little tired I guess." Which was true, with the anxiety of Edward's return and what drama it may bring and the occasional nightmares, it was wearing me out. Plus the guilt I had keeping my and Carlisle's relationship from dad. Maybe I am more readable than I had realized.

Dad nods, "I guess it is getting near to graduation."

I nod, "Yeah, I still have a few months but a lot to get done, I guess."

Dad sighs, "Well then I will let you get back to your homework. I will be in the living room if you need me."

I finally finish my home work. I put the books in my bag and set the bag on the chair beside the door in the living room. I then go and check on the lasagna. It was almost done which was a relief, since the Blacks had just arrived.

Jacob walks in the kitchen and says, "Woah it smells good in here."

I smile turning around, "I am glad because I doubled the recipe because I know a certain someone who has a huge appetite."

Jacob says with a huge grin, "Good."

I say, "It should be done pretty soon. I just need to make the salad."

Soon dinner was done and we were all at the table. Billy asks Charlie, "We should go fishing Monday morning."

Charlie says after he took a bite of his lasagna, "I can't I have a doctor's appointment…nothing serious just a check up."

Billy nods, "Oh who's your doctor?" I knew Billy was only curious if it was Carlisle.

Charlie replies, "Dr. Cullen."

Billy mumbles stabbing into the noodles, "I wouldn't trust that guy with my life…"

Charlie shakes his head, "Billy I just don't get why you don't like the Cullens. They have been very good with us, especially with Bella."

Jacob and Billy's eyes immediately wander over to me. They knew about Carlisle and I. I was not pleased that Jacob blabbed to his dad about it, though. Jacob responds, "Yeah I am sure they are…"

I glare at him kicking him under the table, hard. Unfortunately I think I may of hurt my foot more than I hurt his leg.

Charlie looked at them confused but just shrugged, he was oblivious to the world that I made myself part of…I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks and I say getting out of my chair pretty ungracefully…almost knocking over my water, "Uh I think I am done. I am going to start washing the dishes."

We had set the table in the living room because dad and Billy wanted to watch the game while we ate, so I rush into the kitchen, grateful I had somewhere to escape. I do not even know what I would do if Charlie found about Carlisle and I. He would probably either die of a heart attack or die trying to kill Carlisle…

I pour the rest of the lasagna in a tubberware, so I could wash the dish. After the sink was full with soapy water, I wash my plate and utensils then put them in the draining basket. I then started scrubbing the lasagna dish. It was kind of therapeutic scrubbing the dish with all the tension and anxiety that has been building up inside me.

Jacob came in with the rest of the dishes laying them down in the soapy water. I was angry at him at the moment so I didn't even acknowledge him. He smirked as he started to dry the dishes in the draining basket. He then says, "Don't scrub a hole into that dish...."

I take an exaggerated breath, "Shut up."

Jacob says, "Bella I was kidding around in there…"

I say in low enough voice that Dad couldn't here, "You shouldn't say those kinds of things around my father…I mean it is bad enough you blabbing my business to your father but you can no way let my father know…it would kill him."

Jacob rolls his eyes grabbing the now clean dish out of my hand to dry it, "Bella come on. He is so oblivious to what is really going on around him…he didn't catch it. Anyway I wish I could tell him because then he would for sure send you back to Florida, where it is safer…"

I say as I start scrubbing a plate, "Whatever."

Jacob sighs, "You are his food source. He is playing with you like a cat would play with a mouse…"

I say handing Jacob the plate, "Carlisle has not ever fed on a human in the 300 hundred years he has been a vampire."

Jacob says, "How can you be sure of that?"

I shrug, "I trust him…"

Jacob says, "Well not like you could ever sleep with him or anything. You could never have a normal relationship with him."

I say not making eye contact, "What makes you think I can't."

I look over at Jacob and his face is in disgust, "You didn't sleep with that bloodsucker. I mean I knew you two had kissed but I didn't think you would ever…." He then says, "Did he somehow hypnotize you into sleeping with him."

I almost laugh, "No I did it with him at my own free will…"

Jacob says, "Are you at least being safe….or as safe as you can get with a vampire."

I roll my eyes, "Vampires don't contract diseases nor are they able to reproduce."

Jacob says, "I didn't mean that. Like making sure he doesn't get too eager and bite you…or accidently crush you."

"Carlisle has had years of learning self control. He is careful."

Jacob scrunches his face, "I can't believe you like to be with bloodsuckers, it is kind of sick."

I shrug, "I do wish that I could just be normal and like normal guys. Do the whole get married, have three kids with the nice house and white picket fence…but I can't...this is my life I wish you could accept it."

Jacob sighs, "Well in case you forgot I am not exactly normal and I could give you all those things."

I knew that Jacob had a thing for me but I am sure it is just a high school crush that he will get over within a few years.

I say, "Oh yeah you aren't normal. I remember that time when I thought you combusted but instead you just had transformed into a massive dog."

Jacob says looking at me as if he was offended, "Not a dog….a wolf."

I nod, "Yes and if I were to get pregnant with your offspring….would I end up with a baby or puppies?"

Jacob splashes water on me, "Not funny."

I laugh, "Come on that was a good one."

Jacob smiles and rolls his eyes, "Okay by Bella Swan standards that was a pretty good comeback."

Charlie then comes in the kitchen and raises an eyebrow at the two of us as he walks to the fridge, "What are you two laughing about?"

I say as pull the drain out of the sink, "Oh nothing. Just kidding around."

Charlie says as he pulls two beers out of the fridge, "Well then I will leave you two to get back to whatever you were doing."

Jacob says crossing his arms leaning against the counter, "I'll always be there for you but I can never accept the choice you made to be with a vampire."

I nod, "I know. I just wish you could…"

Jacob says, "You know you are only getting older and they will just stay the same age. Not to mention they cannot stay in one place too long. What are you going to do…follow them around place to place until you are old and cripple? If you even make it that long…because eventually one of the other bloodsuckers will finally get you…"

I say, "That is why I am going to change into one of them."

Jacob's face twisted into 5 different expressions the last one was shock mixed with anger, "No you can't! Is this their motive, to seduce you and then have you join their coven?"

I shake my head, "No I volunteered to become one of them. So I can protect myself. To be honest they are not quite thrilled about my decision either. "

Jacob says now breathing hard he walks to the other end of the kitchen by the backdoor, "You should remind him about our treaty. If any of them bite a human, then they had broken the treaty."

I ask, "What happens then?"

Jacob says before opening the backdoor, "We kill them." My heart went through my throat.

He then leaves and I turn around to the window over the sink and watch as Jacob phases into a wolf and disappear into the woods. All there was left is his shredded clothing scatter on my backyard.

I had thought that it was too dangerous for the Cullens to keep me human because I knew the most powerful coven the Volturi ,who enforces the vampire laws, found out, it would only bring more danger to the Cullens. But now I have found out that if I am changed then the Cullens will still be in danger.

Great one of thing to put on my list of things to be stressed about, would my life ever be simple again?

I had to Carlisle now. Our original plan was for him to come see me after my father went to bed but I could not wait. I had so many questions for him.

I run upstairs and grab my jacket and purse. I run back done and say, "I am going to go see Alice…"

Charlie says, "Where's Jacob?"

I say, "Uh. He is in my truck. I am going to take him home." I lied.

Charlie was too into the game to ask too many questions so he nods, "Okay. Be back by 10, it's a school night."

Billy though had a curious look on his face but he didn't say anything.

I pull my old truck into the Cullen's driveway. My truck stuck out like a sore thumb in front of their massive elegant house.

Before I even get out of the truck, Carlisle opens the door and looks at me curiously, "I thought you had company today…"

I say as I walk up the steps, "We need to talk."

He nods slowly as he steps back letting me inside. He shuts the door behind him and puts his hands in his pockets, "Is everything okay?"

I just spit it out, "Jacob told me if you change me then they will kill you guys…something about a treaty."

Carlisle nods, "Well that was part of our agreement well not entirely. More if we were to bite a human then there would be war between us."

I look at him and say, "I don't want war between the two families I adore. I like the Blacks and their tribe and I love you and the family…this would be awful."

Carlisle says, "Though there is a catch. The agreement was we would not bite anyone living in the area they protect which is most of the state of Washington…"

I sigh in relief, "So Alaska is safe?"

Carlisle nods and pulls me into a hug, "Yes. I wish you would stop stressing about everything."

I say wrapping my arms around his waist, "I can't help it. I just want to be happy with you, that is it."

Carlisle kisses the top of my head and mumbles, "Then just be happy with me and let me worry about everything else."

I sigh, "I wish it was that easy."

He kisses me and then props his forehead on mine, "Then let me help you get your mind off of things."

He kissed me with passion I start to work on his buttons till got to the last one at the waistband of his slacks. I pull his tucked shirt out and unbutton the rest, Carlisle pulls his shirt over his shoulders and it hits the ground. I lift my arms so he can pull my shirt off. He then gently lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist not even breaking our kiss. In seconds we were in the bedroom and he lays me on the bed. Carlisle's kisses me down my neck and I lift up slightly so he could unhook my bra, the bra was then thrown on the floor. I moan as he works his mouth on my breast.

"HELLO?" a familiar voice boomed.

My eyes open and widen. Carlisle looked as shock as me as he look at the door.

"Hello?" a familiar female voice said.

Carlisle in a flash was up and he threw my bra to me. He mouths, "stay here." He leaves closing the door behind him

I would have responded but I knew they would have heard me. I then remembered both our shirts were downstairs, which was clear evidence of what we were doing. What other reason would we have to why both our shirts were lying randomly on the floor? I

I put my bra back on

I held my breath when I saw the knob turn, what was going to be explanation to why I am laying here without a shirt on. I sigh in relief when I realize it was only Alice.

She throws me my shirt, "You are lucky I got here before Emmett and Rosalie did….yeah it was only seconds before, but in time to retrieve both of your shirts that you decided to strip off in the foyer….why can't you guys just keep it in the bedroom?"

My face had to be beet red as I pull my shirt back on, I ask, "Do they know I am here?"

Alice shakes her head, "No they parked in the garage and came through the back door. But if we do not go now, they will smell you and then we have to find an excuse why you were here alone with Carlisle."

I nod and Alice made me hop on her back so we could quietly get outside. She then says, "Get in and I will push."

"Push?" I asked

Alice rolls her eyes, "No way are you going to leave here quietly in that loud rusty thing."

She was right so I hop in and Alice pushed my truck, she probably rolled it faster than my truck can go when it is cranked.

She then says, "Okay I think you are good."

I ask, "How come you didn't let me know those two were coming over tonight?"

Alice says, "I tried but I couldn't get you on the phone. You need to remember to take it off of silent. Carlisle just puts it on vibrates and usually ignores it when he is with you."

I pull my phone out of my jacket pocket, and I had liked 5 miss calls from her I say, "Oh sorry."

Alice smiles, "Oh whatever. You know Carlisle was never this irresponsible before he decided to get involved with you. It is like you almost brought back some of his youth…"

I raise an eyebrow, "Is that a bad thing?"

Alice shrugs, "Hope not. Though you may bring back a tad of his youth, he still acts like an old man the majority of time."

She then gives me a kiss on the cheek, "Now you should get home, it is almost 10."

She then vanishes and I crank my truck up and head back home.

CPOV

I was met at the stairway by Alice and she hands me my shirt, "Stop ignoring my calls." She seemed a bit annoyed.

I pull the shirt on and button up and say, "Thanks Alice." I knew she was about to help Bella make a safe exit out of the house, without the others knowing.

I had no idea why Emmett and Rosalie decided to come and visit. But for one thing Emmett finds the perfect times to show up at the house. I walk down stairs and Emmett says sniffing, "Bella still visits?"

I nod, "Yes. She and Alice are close friends."

Rosalie rolls her eyes at the response. It kind of bothered her that Alice was so close to Bella, she acts as if she despises Bella but I think deep down she is jealous of Bella and Alice's friendship.

Emmett eyes me curiously, "Something is different with you Carlisle. You seemed way more relaxed than the last time I was here…."

I know Emmett is not that observant to sense something was out of the ordinary. I just shrug my shoulders as if everything was completely normal.

"Are you getting some, Carlisle? Banging a nurse?" he then wiggles his eyebrows.

I give him a disapproving look. Rosalie then jabs him in the arm and he winces in pain, "Ow. I was just kidding. Man none of you can take a joke."

I decide to change the subject quick, "So what brings all of you here?"

Emmett says now serious, "Alice had a vision about Victoria. She cannot figure out what Victoria's plans are, we are pretty sure Laurent let her know about Alice's abilities."

I do not recall us ever telling Laurent about Edward's, Alice's, or Jasper's abilities but since while he lived with the Denaili's him and Irina became close, so she may of told him.

Though Victoria may not clever enough to keep her plans a secret. Let's just hope that is the case.

Alice then walks in and says, "All I know is Victoria plans to attack pretty soon. Have about all those people that are now missing in Seattle? "

I nod, "Yes the news say the police suspect it may be some sort of cult who has been snatching people…"

Then it hit me and I look at Alice, "Victoria is the one responsible?"

Alice nods, "She is building her own army….no telling how many people may be vampires now, not mention they will be newborns."

Emmett says confidently, "Well then bring it on..". Rosalie, who was standing next to him, rolls her eyes and mumbles, "the human causes trouble, once again."

I sigh, "I am afraid it will not be that easy, Emmett. Newborns are already stronger and not to mention they will outnumber us.

Emmett says, "True but newborns aren't exactly devious or careful. They may be stronger but we all remember ourselves as newborns, we may have been stronger but weren't careful or in the state to be able to master a thought out plan…"

Jasper agrees, "He has a point. I mean if they are only few days old…some may be months old but the only thing on their mind is blood, haven't had enough time to control their hunger. So they probably will be sloppy when it comes to trying to kill us…I am sure Victoria had to bribe them in some way…..so they probably only have a one track mind….kill and then after they kill they get their prize…"

Alice sighs, "Yes which they may not be graceful or very smart right now but I am sure the prize is probably something to do with blood and if her orders are to kill in order to get that prize…then they will do anything to kill us then next Victoria will go after Bella and if we are dead then no telling what she may do to Bella….."

All of their eyes then meet mine. I was the leader and they were hoping I had answers.

I ponder for a while and I could not risk calling other covens to help us. Most did not live the same "vegetarian" life as my family and the fact it would be too much of a danger to invite more bloodthirsty vampires into Forks. The Denali's did not know Bella nor did they agree with us letting her into our world, so they probably would not help. There was only one other option and though I knew it probably will not go over too well with my family…it is the only way.

I take a deep breath, "We need to call the Quileute's…"

Emmett shakes his head, "No. We can do this ourselves….no use calling in the muts."

"There is no time for pride Emmett. It's the only chance we have…"

Rosalie says, "And how do you know they will not just turn on us?"

I say, "Because they have been very respectful towards our treaty for all these years. Also even if we have our differences, they do love Bella."

Emmett and Rosalie still seemed opposed to the idea but Alice says raising an eyebrow looking at the two, "Well do you guys have a better idea?"

Emmett sighs heavily, "No. Fine call the mutts….but one wrong move by one of them and then I will tear that damn treaty into shreds and break their necks."

I nod, "Okay then. Well I think it may be a good time to go hunting so we can have our strength when she comes. We should hunt as often as possible until she arrives."

Everyone seems to agree. I then say, "Well you all go ahead of me, while I call the Quileutes…"

I am not sure if asking for their help will end up having some consequences, but I love Bella and I will do anything to make sure she is safe.

A.N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I had writers block for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to be quicker with the next chapter!

I


	12. Chapter 12

I slowly wake up from a terrible dream. It was daytime as I could tell as the light in the window burned my eyes. My eyes were not completely focused but I could see someone rocking in my chair. I knew it had to be Carlisle; he is the only one who would be in my room, watching me sleep. I rise up and yawn. Then I open my eyes, which were focused now. My heart jumps through my throat and I almost fell out of my bed.

"Edward!" I say in disbelief. He was still as handsome as ever, except under his eyes were darker than usual. Other than that he still looked like the man I once loved. My heart was beating rapidly…part of me wanted to just hug him and the other part wanted to stick a stake into his heart (Not that staking him would do anything to him…I had just been watching Buffy reruns a little too much lately).

"W…why are y-you here?" I asked, pulling the covers over me, covering the thin tank top I was wearing.

Edward looks at me. His face was unreadable, "I wanted to see you."

I grab the robe off my bed post and put it on. Then slide out of the bed walking to the other end over my room. I turn and look at him, "You can't just come into my room like this."

Edward stands up but does not take any steps towards me, he asks, "How come you still keep your windows unlock?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Habit I guess." I wonder if he may be curious about Carlisle and I now…

Edward says, "Well you shouldn't keep it unlock. Not with Victoria and her clan out there…"

I roll my eyes, "Is that why you came? To lectured me on my window being unlock? Anyway a locked window would not keep out vampires."

Edward sighs, "True but it would at least keep the bad humans and werewolves out."

I say coldly, "Why are you here?"

He looks at me bewildered, "I just came to see how you were doing?"

I glare at him "Why would you care?"

Edward looks at me hurt, "I know I hurt you and really it was not my intentions. I just thought if I left then you may be able to have a normal life that you deserved."

I sigh interrupting him, "I always told you I didn't want normal and you never listen to me or respected me enough to let me make my own decisions."

"Edward responds, "I did respect you Bella but you were too lovesick to know what was right for you."

I swiftly turn to him looking at him with disbelief, "lovesick? Why was my love not good enough for you? Was just some love sick little girl that you grew bored with?"

Edward pulls his fingers through that perfect bronze hair of his, "I didn't mean that. You know I loved you Bella and I knew that you loved me. You are just young and I was not sure if you even knew what love was….I had planned to come back for you eventually, when you had got older and little more mature."

"Mature? You are the one who runs away with your tail between your legs when things got tough. You're the one who isn't mature."

Edward sighs, "You were so eager in becoming one of us and all you could think about was vain things like looking too old to be with me 20 years from now if you stay human. You would not take in the consequences if you threw away your life."

I cross my arms, "That was not my only reason. I wanted to make it easier on Jasper so he wouldn't have suffered by the scent of my blood. I wanted to be able to protect myself from other vampires….I knew I would lose my friends and family but I was willing to risk that for you. But that didn't matter to you…because are stubborn."

Edward says, "Well maybe we are both wrong in some aspects. I am willing to meet you half way, now."

I take an exaggerated breath, "And what if I have move on?"

Edward says, "Is there someone else now?"

I could not answer because I felt extremely guilty. If he only the other guy was his father but I figure the tears falling down my cheeks answered his question.

Edward then grabs his phone out of his pocket and answers. He was talking way too fast for me to understand.

He looks at me sadly and say's, "Who is the guy?"

I say pulling my robe tighter over me, "None your business."

He asks, "Do I know him?"

I take a deep breath. I was a horrible liar and my face answered everything for him.

He grumbles, "Well I hope it is that Newton guy and not that mongrel Jack Black."

Oh you will wish it was Jacob when you find who he really is…

Then before I could blink he was gone. I pull down and lock the window that was unfortunately not vampire proof. I fall onto my bed and sob. All the emotions I had felt after he left me in the forest came back. I hated him for that.

CPO V

I had just returned home from hunting, the rest of the family join Alice and Jasper in cottage not completely sure why. I had called the Quileute's before I left to hunt and they agreed to help. They seem to enjoy they fact they will able to kill some vampires…even if they wished it was us they were killing. It was time now to seek out a plan. I had to make sure everyone on our side came out alive.

I was about to head up to my office when I hear a familiar voice behind me. "Hello Carlisle". I stop in my tracks and slowly turn around. There she was, my first love standing in the living room.

"Esme" I say.

I could not quite read Esme's expression but it did not look good.

She says, "Bella? Of all people it had to be Bella…"

I say carefully, "I am not sure if I understand, Esme."

Esme says with dry sobs, "I knew Carlisle that we were separated but I had thought it was because we had been together over 60 years and needed a tiny break. I fully expected that we would get back together."

All I could say putting my hands in my pockets was, "I am sorry."

She says with fury in her voice, "I must have been wrong because you have quite enjoying yourself since you have been sleeping with Bella. The girl that I thought of a daughter and Edward your eldest the boy who thinks the world of you…how could you does something so cruel?"

I ask her, "How did you find out?"

She laughs humorously, "I can smell you and her everywhere. I know you may have tried to clean everything so you could cover up the smells and that may have work for the rest of the family but I already had a hunch you may be cheating on me so I searched for evidence and the smell in one of those guest bedrooms is strong."

I say defeated, "I am deeply sorry and I wish I had an explanation but I have fell in love Bella. It happened unexpectantly…never wanted to hurt you or Edward."

She looked at me hurt and betrayed, "Bastard." She then slaps and I feel a painful sting. I rubbed my face. I deserved it, I know.

She says betrayed, "I mean it hurts that you cheated on me but with Bella Swan? She was like a daughter to me. She was in need of a motherly influence and I took her in because she was child Carlisle. A CHILD!"

I just look away ashamed. She say's heading towards the door to the garage, "You are disgusting."

She then says before fleeing out of the house, "I am going back to Alaska and you can tell Edward yourself…I hope he rips off you worthless head."

About that time the family comes in and Alice was a few steps ahead of the rest of the family and the look she gave me, told me that the newborns were near.

Alice asks, "Where did Esme go?"

I sigh, "She decided to go back to Alaska. She had some business to tend to."

I ask, "Where is Edward?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes, "At Bella's trying to win her heart back again. "

My hearts tighten at the thought of Bella with Edward. It was jealously I was feeling. I also worried what effect it would have on Bella seeing Edward. I needed to go see her now.

"I need to go to the hospital to check on a few things. I will be back later tonight." I lied.

I look over to Jasper, "I put you in charge in creating a strategy to defeat Victoria and her army. This is your cup of tea."

Jasper smiles, "I will be honored to do so."

I grab my white coat that had Forks Hospital embroiled on it. I throw it on and in an instant I race towards Bella's house. I flip my phone open and call Edward telling him Victoria and them were near and he needed to go home so he could prepare for war. I honestly just wanted to get him out of Bella's room.

BPOV

I was in the fetal position on my bed. Tears stream down my face. I was so confused about me feelings. I should be over Edward and it shouldn't be this hard to try to let him go. I knew I wanted and needed Carlisle but I wonder if I still lust for Edward in some way.

I heard a knock on my window and dreaded that it may be Edward again. I just couldn't face him again but when I pull myself up, I could see the golden locks on the other side of the window pane. I run and open the window and Carlisle pulls himself inside. He pulls his white doctor's jacket off and sets it on my rocking chair.

I burst into tears and start explaining. I knew Alice had seen everything and so I had to let him know my side, "Edward came just a little while ago and it seem like all the emotions that I had because of him started pouring back. I was hurt but then again happy….I'm confused."

Carlisle was standing there like a statue just patiently listening to me and watching me break apart.

Carlisle says without emotion, "Bella if you want to try to patch things up with Edward, I understand."

My heart almost broke when he said that…why he just going to give me back…like he just borrowed me while Edward was gone.

I look at him, "What? Why do you want to get back with Esme?"

Carlisle shakes his head, "No, Bella. I told you Esme and I was over. I just want you to be happy."

I stomp my foot angrily like a teenage girl, "I had thought you would try to fight for me or get jealous or something…not hand me off like you were renting me until Edward came back. I thought you loved me." I could feel the traitor tears fall down my cheeks.

Before I could blink Carlisle was right in front of me. Then his lip smashed into mine and within seconds all our clothes were off. Carlisle was eager his lips touching every part my body. He then enters inside me. He was quicker and a little rougher than usual...I moan with pleasure as he grunts.

I kiss him deeply and he moans. Finally we both moan loudly as we finish together. I was breathing heavily and he kisses me gentle and softly. "I love you." He says. "Don't ever think I don't love you."

"I love you too. "I say snuggling into his chest. Carlisle says softly as his hands rub circles around my back, "The selfish part of me wants to take you away and hide you from all the males in this world, because I am scare of losing you. But in reality it's your choice."

I rise up and say, "I want you Carlisle. There is no doubt. It's just he brought back a heap load of emotions tonight…"

Carlisle softly pulls a strand of hair out of my face and smile, "I was hoping you would say that. But I am still going to give you time to think…this is a lot to take in."

I say "You can give me all the time in the world but I already know that I want you…and not saying that because I am still high on the wonderful sex we had…" a smile crept on my face.

Carlisle laughs and rolls me over so he was now on top of me. His blond hair that is normally perfectly in place was hanging in his face. "I probably should have had this discussion before I ravaged you…I just can't resist you."

I bite my lip, "Believe me I didn't mind."

Carlisle kisses me deeply and says, "I am sorry but I have to leave soon."

I say now worried, "The battle with Victoria. It is soon isn't it?"

Carlisle nods and softly caresses my face, "Yes my love but we will win and then I will be back for you."

I say looking in directly in the eye, "Promise?"

Carlisle leans in for one more kiss and says against my lips, "Promise."

He then slides out of bed and explains, "Alice needs to be far as possible from the wolves, so she can see Victoria's motives clearly. So she will be picking you up soon. Not going to go over any other details since it is possible we are being watched by some of the newborns"

I ask, "What about my dad?"

He says as he buttons his shirt, "Billy has already made plans for the two of them. He will be safe."

I slide out of bed and hug him tightly, my naked body was pressing against his clothed body. Carlisle groans, "Bella my love. I am going to have a hard time leaving you in this state."

I blushed when I could tell his was getting aroused again. I say, "Well you need to hurry and kill Victoria and her minions…so you can come back to me."

Carlisle kisses me softly and chuckles "Will do."

Then before I could blink, my Knight of shining armor was out the window.

I grab my things and take a quick bath. I get dress and hear a knock on the door. "Come in" I say. May not been the smartest thing to say when there is a vampire who wants vengeance is after me. But I figure they wouldn't be polite enough to knock before draining my blood and breaking my neck. They would probably just barge right in.

It was my dad and he says with his hands press at either side of my door frame, "Well I just wanted to let you know Billy had invited me on a last minute fishing trip. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it first."

I smile reassuring him, "Yes dad I am fine. I think I may just stay over at Alice's anyway."

Dad nods, "Good; makes me feel better that you won't be alone at the house…not sure if I am comfortable with leaving you over night."

Dad's eyes then seem to fixate on something; I follow his eye's path. Oh crap it was Carlisle's jacket.

Dad walks to the chair that it was hanging on. He could tell it was not mine, since it looks to be a few sizes too big to fit me. He picks it up and see's the name tag that says Carlisle Cullen, he ask has he raises an eyebrow and looks at me, "How come Dr Cullen's jacket is in your room?"

I say trying to think of a good enough excuse, "I wore it home the other night because I forgot I had it on…Alice let me borrow it because their heater was out and I got really cold." I lied.

Dad looks at me curiously not quite sure if he bought it but then he just shrug, "Oh okay. Well you be sure to give it back to him. I am sure he probably needs it…"

I nod, "Yeah but I think he has several so he isn't missing it right now."

Dad says, "Well be safe. Billy is just about to pull up."

I nod, "Okay dad. Bye and you be careful too." I wanted to tell him to watch out for a creepy orange hair woman…but he wouldn't understand…I am already two steps before he puts in a looney bin.

I watch out the window as Charlie throws his bags and fishing poles in the bed of Billy's truck, before getting in his truck. They pull out of the drive way. About as soon as they pull out I see Alice's car zoom into the drive way. I only saw a blur leaving the car and when I turn around I jump and scream.

My heart was beating fast, "Crap, Alice you scared me."

Alice says, running to my closet putting clothing in a suit case, "We have to hurry Bella. Victoria will be here sooner than I had thought….we have to get you out of harm's way…"

I say watching her grab things and throwing them in the suit case almost frantically, "What about the others…where are they."

Alice says, "The rest are waiting about 80 miles north of here…going to meet Victoria and her clan half way….hopefully."

Reality had just came and I realize that most everybody I love was in huge danger right now…because of me.

Alice then says, "Come on Bella. We need to go now." She pulls me on her back and we are outside at her car before I could blink. I get in the passenger side as she throws my things in her truck and gets in the driver side. She puts the car in gear and goes full speed. I had to close my eyes because I felt I would be sick if I looked at the road.

We arrive at hotel in a town that did not look familiar. I didn't care to ask where we were at…I had too many other things on my mind.

I sit on the queen size bed with the maroon and blue stripped bedspread when we get into the room. It was a small town and the hotel was not fancy by any means. The furnishings look as if they were from the 1980s. It had cable TV and wireless internet at least.

I look at Alice, "Do you think they will be okay?"

Alice looks at me and says, "I really don't know. I can't see the outcome with the wolves being in such close proximity."

I nod, "Have they met up with Victoria and them yet."

Alice shakes her head, "Not yet. Soon though…"

CPOV

We stand in the forest, we can see the sea in the distance, which is the exact place that Alice saw in her visions of where Victoria and her clan were going to enter on to land.

Edward was standing by me. I could see him keep glancing at me curiously.

He finally speaks up, "Carlisle. What are you hiding from me?"

I look at him keeping my face as calm as usual "What do you mean?"

Edward says frustrated, "You, Jasper, and Alice have been blocking your mind from me ever since I had got back. Must be something you do not want me to know."

I say, "We have a war coming up on us soon. You don't need confusing thoughts flooding into your mind." I am not sure why" confusing" was the word that I chose to use.

Edward asks, "Confusing? Why is she in love with someone else?"

I couldn't honestly answer that question. It pained me to think of how much he will hate me after he finds out about the truth. I say, "Edward it is not my place to talk about Bella's personal life. "

Edward grumbles looking over at the russet color wolf, "I bet it's that dog….I always saw how she looked at him."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pull it out and there was a text, "They are coming" from Alice.

Edward's attention was on the sea and I could tell he was reading their thoughts.

I ask my family, "Are you ready?"

Emmett says with his fist clenched ready for battle, "Bring it on."

Edward nods in agreement.

BPOV

I wait impatiently in our secret hotel room. I was afraid that someone will get killed or badly injured. I had already watched four movies on HBO and a whole season of Friends on Netflix. Alice has been sitting there as still as a statue, trying to concentrate on her visions. They were hard to focus on because of the wolves.

I sigh frustrated, "Can you tell if everyone is alright?"

Alice says coming back to Earth looking at me and sighs, "I have been trying but I barely see anything with those mutts around."

I nod, "I can't believe they are all fighting for me. When they find out about what I have been doing for the last few months….they will wish Victoria had got a hold on to me."

Alice says sitting on the bed next to me, "No they won't. Yes maybe they will not be too happy that you and Carlisle have been having a secret affair….but it will take a lot to break our family apart. We have all done things far worst in the past…"

I raise an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Alice shakes her head, "Not saying. I may tell you once you become one of us."

Alice then says, "You should try getting some sleep. It is late and all you have been doing is watching television for most of the day."

I shake my head, "I can't possibly sleep with all this going on."

Alice says, "How about eat something? You haven't eaten anything since this morning."

I shrug, "Nah. I am okay."

Alice sighs, "Carlisle is not going to be too happy with me if you are not healthy when he comes back."

I say, "Fine I will make a sandwich and may try to take a nap."

Alice smiles, "Good."

I make a sandwich and eat it quickly, Alice hands me a opened bottle of water and I gargle it down before getting in the bed. I was surprised how drowsy I became and I soon fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

We had been fighting nonstop for the past few hours. I hated to kill rather it was humans or my kind; it was not in my nature. My nature was to heal and keep people alive. People say my true power is compassion for others and I do agree to some degree. I had saw an hour or so Edward and one of the wolves take off to the woods after seeing Victoria. I waited patiently for they to come back giving us the news that Victoria was dead.

The newborns were mostly only days old had yet to be tamed; their animalistic nature overtook the human nature that still stays with a vampire. Most vampires like to tune into their animalistic nature rather their human nature…the emotions and guilt that comes with tuning into their human senses was not pleasurable to most. But after a few months of becoming a vampire, vampires become more domesticated and can walk around this world without human's thinking any differently which helps vampires get their prey and makes it more of fun.

From the corner of my eye I see Edward and the wolf, which I am thinking may be Jacob Black walk out of the woods. Edward announces, "Victoria is dead."

All the newborns that were left which were only about 20 stopped attacking and stared at one another confused. They were only here for Victoria and now she is dead they don't have a leader. They enter this world with her.

I announce, "If the rest of you want to keep your lives then I suggest you do what I say. Leave this area. We will happily safely lead you elsewhere."

I look over at the Alpha of the pack, "If you all do not mind. You could help lead them up north to Alaska. I have friends up there whom share the same lifestyle as us, have a non human diet."

Edward says, "They believe we should finish them off…."

I heard one of the newborns whom were a girl who looked to be a year or two younger than Bella, "Please don't kill us. We only did this because Victoria threatens us if we did not do as we were told she would end our lives again and that she had ownership of us because she made us….we don't even know what we are…"

The rest of the newborns nod in agreement. They all looked confused and scare. I can't help but my heart wins over my brain. I look over at Edward asking him in my thoughts _Are they telling the truth?_

Edward nods, "Fine. I will go with the wolves and make sure they arrive in Alaska safely."

I look at the wolves, "I know you aren't able to understand but we can't just kill our kind if we have no reason. Please I only ask you to follow them, so you can make sure for your selves that they are far from Forks. I assure you the friends of ours will do their best to rehabilitate them and teach them our way of life."

The wolves growl and I know they still were not thrill about the idea but they seem to accept and a few of the wolves with Edward ran in front of the newborns leading the way as the rest of the wolves ran behind them making sure none try to stray way.

I then call Alice explaining to her what had all happen and that Victoria was dead.

She says in relief, "Good."

I ask, "How's Bella?"

Alice says, "Sleeping right now."

I sigh in relief, "Good. I was afraid she wouldn't be able to sleep…"

Alice suggest, "How about I bring her to the house and then go and help clean the mess on the battle field."

I smile, "That sounds great. I will meet you at the house."

Alice says, "Okay but give me 30 minutes."

I say, "Okay." And we hang up the phone.

Emmett comes up to me and says, "I am disappointed they weren't as vicious as I had hope. They were pretty easy to kill actually."

I nod, "Yes they were strong but not very graceful in their fighting techniques. I supposed because they didn't have time to learn how to fight….they were basically a distraction for Victoria."

Emmett sighs, "The least she could have done was give us a real fight. "

I chuckle and pat him on the back.

I say, "Alice will be here soon. I believe I will go home and wash up. I have to be at the hospital tonight."

Emmett nods and says, "See you later."

I rush back into the woods towards my house. I clean up and put on clean clothes. I then waited impatiently for Bella to come home. Finally I heard Alice's car drive up and I rush to the front door and open it. To a normal person seeing Alice carry Bella who was a good 4 or 5 inches taller, would been an odd sight.

I walk down the steps and she hands me Bella who was still sleeping soundly, I raise an eyebrow, "Wow she must have been exhausted. She's usually a light sleeper…"

Alice bites her lip and I ask sternly, "What did you do Alice?"

Alice sighs, "I might have put a mild sedative in her water. Better for her to sleep rather than wait up and worry."

I sigh and give her a disapproving look, "Alice. What have I told you about drugging people?"

Alice rolls her eyes, "It's rude to do it without their consent. I know I know. Bella needed sleep and I needed to keep focus on the battle. It was a very mild sedative."

I ask, "When should it wear off?"

Alice says, "In an hour or so. She had been a sleep for about 6 ½ hours now."

Alice then gives a chaste kiss on the cheek, "Bye Carlisle. I am going to go see Jasper now."

Then I watch her run through the woods. She didn't put her car in the garage like she is suppose to, will this girl ever learn. I laugh to myself as I go back into the house.

APOV

I arrived to the battle scene. It looks as if they were burning the remains…which is the best to get rid of the evidence. After a vampire is dead it's pretty flammable, turn into ash within minutes.

I see my dashing husband out in the distance and he glances back at me and gives me one of his beautiful smiles. I run into his arms and kiss him deeply, I ask, "Miss me, my soldier?"

Jasper growls seductively, "You have no idea how much I've missed you. Maybe I'll show you tonight."

Rosalie walks by us and rolls her eyes, "You two are disgusting."

I shake my head, "Whatever, you and Emmett are a lot worse than Jasper and I".

Emmett comes over and grins, "Yeah but when Rosalie and I do, it's a lot more attractive. People want to watch us." Rosalie wraps her arms around his waist and nods in agreement. They then start to full on make out.

I say, "You're the disgusting ones."

I then see Edward and the wolf pack that are now in human form walk out of the woods. Edward says, "The Denali coven, agreed to let them live on their land for a few months until they are fit enough to go out in the real world."

Emmett asked, "What if you guys had made it up there and they refused to take them in. Then what?"

Edward responds, "I had given them a call before heading up there. If they didn't give us permission…I supposed terminate them would be the only other option. Couldn't have them roaming free in the mind set they have right now….it would be disastrous."

Emmett nods, "Yeah I know Carlisle is not fond of killing but I wonder if killing them would have been the safest choice. I mean he decided on not killing Laurent and look what happen, he came back and try to attack Bella."

Edward looked at Emmett confused and then read his mind, "What? Laurent had try to attack Bella? Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" he looked from me and Jasper to Emmett. He knew Rosalie didn't care.

I say, "Well you were gone a lot and not answering your phone. How was we suppose to tell you plus you didn't want us to check on Bella…"

Edward slapped his arms to his sides and looked at us wildly, "Well that didn't stop any of you…so you might as well have told me…if you knew."

Emmett chimes, "Well I am sorry but I just figured since you left her that you didn't really cared…and I would have thought Carlisle would have kept you updated."

Edward asked, "Why Carlisle?"

Emmett looked at Edward confused, "Well Bella was out in the woods, Laurent came, Alice saw it in a vision and called Carlisle and Carlisle took off to the woods and killed Laurent just in the nick of time. The wolves drug his body away….and did whatever those mutts do with vampire bodies. That's about it."

Edward looks over to me dumbfounded that I didn't let him know any of this information but I was not ashamed I didn't tell him. He is the one who decided to cut off from Bella.

Edward says hearing my thought, "Look I told you all to stay out of her life but you did not listen. So you could have at least kept me inform."

Rosalie sighs annoyingly, "Well if you didn't act like a 16 year old girl right before her menstrual cycle and make up your mind rather or not you wanted to keep Bella under your radar then maybe you would have known. We can't read minds remember. "

Edward glares over at Jacob, "Well there is a lot I don't know supposedly. Like if that mutt is now courting Bella."

Okay now I needed to keep my thoughts under wraps, so I decided to list facts about Coco Chanel from an article in a Vogue magazine a couple of years. That is a way to bore Edward and get him out of my head_. __Gabrielle Bonheur "Coco" Chanel was born in 1883 and died in 1971  
• She created a new look for women in the 20th century, creating clothes that were primarily comfortable. A Chanel suit of 1923 or handbag is still seen as a landmark purchase for women of increasingly younger ages  
• The Chanel No.5 scent is the best selling in the world  
• The interlocking Cs of Coco Chanel remain one of the ultimate brand insignia  
• Since 1983, Chanel has been designed by Karl Lagerfeld  
• The building where her apartment is in Paris was bought by Chanel in 1920, and still houses the ground-floor shop, the haute couture workrooms in the attic (where 100 seamstresses still work entirely by hand), and what is now Karl Lagerfeld's study_ ….

Edward glares at me, "What are you hiding Alice?"

_Coco Chanel's bobbed hair, bright red lips and outspoken manner also broke the mould. This smoking, outspoken woman never married - although she had relations with the English industrialist Arthur "Boy" Capel - who lent her the money to buy Rue Cambon - Igor Stravinsky and the second Duke of Westminster Hugh "Bendor" Grosvenor, the richest man in Europe  
_

Edward was furious and it showed but it was not my place in telling him. He looks around at all of us, "What are all of you keeping from me?"

Edward looks around, "And where the hell is Esme?"

Emmett says as he had just realized Esme wasn't here, "I have no idea. I'm not keeping anything from you…I thought you knew about Laurent and if you had been around the last few months then you would have read it off my mind…you know I can't keep my thoughts to myself."

Rosalie crosses her arms and looks at Jasper and I, "It seems to be these two are the ones keeping things from you. So yell at them. Leave us out of it."

_Bella shirtless as she unbuttons Carlisle shirt, Carlisle seductively kissing Bella as his tongue enters her mouth… _I shudder in disgust at the vision but then realize I didn't block it and look up at Edward who looked shocked he backs up now looking devastated, his mood then quickly changed to anger. "I'll kill him." He growls. He then disappears into the woods.

Emmett asked confused, "What the hell just happen?"

I suggest," Maybe You ought to follow him home before he does kill someone."

Emmett looks at me for an explanation but I stomp my foot frustrated, "Please just follow him I have no time to explain."

Emmett pulls his hands up and surrenders, "Okay fine." He and Rosalie then disappear into the woods after Edward.

I take my phone out of my pocket about to speed dial Carlisle. Jasper takes the phone out of my hand, "No Alice."

I look at Jasper desperately, "But I have to call Carlisle and warn him. I told him I would call before everyone heads back and now they are heading back and one is on verge of killing him. I need to call so he can protect Bella…"

Jasper says, "Edward may be angry right now but he would never hurt Bella or Carlisle. Let them work this out on their own. It has been a burden on you for the past few months and you did your part…"

I sigh, "Alright. I have to at least be there for Bella. I know it's going to be pretty bad once everyone finds out and she usually blames herself."

Jasper wraps me in his arms, "That's what I love about you, Alice. You are so caring and selfless…a true warrior if you ask me."

I smile and give him a kiss before we head home hand in hand.

BPOV

I had woken up in my bed at the Cullen's. I smile and hoped that Carlisle was here now and that he was alone. I slide out of the bed and walk down the hall to his office, the door was open. He was sitting at his desk reading a huge bounded book. He looks up from his book and smiles. "Sleep well, my dear?"

I give one of my biggest smiles, "Yes I slept very well, surprisingly."

Carlisle swivels in the chair and puts his book on the bookshelf behind his desk. I sit on the desk right in front of him. I was wearing my PJs from last night, braless, with only some thin PJ bottoms and thin tank top. I ask, "Are we alone."

Carlisle nods and I bravely take my tank top off. I wanted to have him before they all get back. I am sure Alice will call before they head back. Carlisle lets out a low growl as he stands up and pulls me into his chest a low growl erupts from his throat; I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me as he eagerly enters his tongue into my mouth. I work his buttons on his shirt. Carlisle's kisses trail from my mouth to my neck down to my breast and I moan as I rub my hand over his growing bulged…he moans in pleasure and his lips find my mouth again as he hand massages my breast. I start to unbuckle his belt before I undo his pants, his hand roams down and under the waist band of my pants, I moan at his touch as my hand reaches in his pants grabbing onto his very huge manhood Carlisle grunted and says, "Fuck, you feel good….". I grin. Carlisle rarely cursed and it made me feel a bit smug when I made him.

Carlisle suddenly stops and back away. I look at him confused; he finds my shirt and gives it to me, "You need to get dress…" His eyes were glue to the door while he stuffs himself back in his pants about to zip them up. I was about to ask why but I hear a crash and then see a blur…the movement was so quick that I fell off the desk. I barely had my tank top on and like the ungraceful person I am I got tangled in it. Finally I was able to get it on. I stand up to see what just happen and I gasped when I saw the sight.

"Edward, please don't hurt him!" I scream desperately.

_AN: Uhoh cliffhanger, don't you just love them?...No? __ Oh…well I had thought they were enjoyable….well more enjoyable than getting a root canal. Don't worry my peeps I already started on that chapter, I will try not to leave you hanging for long. _

_I have this thing that I write like 3 chapters at a time sometimes, that's why two of three chapters may be released days apart and then I get writers block for a few weeks…then all comes back to me again and I write another two chapters. Not sure what is up with that but thanks for hanging in there with me and thanks for the reviews! I love them 3 _


	14. Chapter 14

Carlisle was pinned to the wall and Edward snarled at him, the collision of Carlisle slamming into the wall made things crumble to the ground.

I desperately run to Edward trying to pull his arm off Carlisle, I knew it was impossible but my brain was in too much shock to think correctly. Edward shakes me off hard enough to make me fall on to the floor but not enough to hurt me.

Carlisle growls at Edward and Edward snarls at Carlisle, they looked like animals. All I could think of was that Edward was going rip Carlisle's head off.

I then see a blur and Emmett pulls Edward off of Carlisle, slamming him into the opposite wall. Emmett growls at Edward, "What the hell is your problem?"

Edward just glares as he gets up from what was a wall but now a pile of rubble, "Why don't you ask our father." he says with venom dripping from his voice. Carlisle was standing there rubbing his neck. His shirt was still unbutton but ripped and hair was unruly.

Alice and Jasper stood in front of me in a protective stance. I was not sure why because I was almost sure that Edward would not hurt me. Well not completely positive, I had betrayed him for being with the guy he thought of as a father. I could feel the guilt rise into my stomach.

Emmett looked over at Carlisle for answers, "What is going on."

Rosalie say's walking into the office, "Is it not obvious? Any vampire could see Bella's red swelled lips and then look over at Carlisle with his shirt undone and pants unbutton…hair a mess."

Rosalie looks at both of us in disgust.

Emmett looks over at Carlisle and then me in disbelief. I wanted to run away or dig myself a hole to China right now. I just didn't want to be here.

Edward glares at Carlisle, "How could you?"

Carlisle whom I noticed pants were button and belt was fastening again, I had just saw him 2 seconds ago with it undone, "Son, I never wanted you to find out like this."

Edward growls, "Don't you dare call me "son". You disgust me…"

Carlisle says, "Edward. I love Bella and I know that may be hard for you to hear…"

Edward interrupted him and growls, "Bullshit. She was mine…"

I speak up for the first time, "I am not a possession. You don't own me."

Edward's eyes meet mine for the first time and my heart broke he look at me with so much pain and betrayal he says, his voice cracks, "Did you hate me for leaving you that you decided to get the ultimate revenge? Was that your plan?"

I shake my head, "No. That never crossed my mind….I just…"

Rosalie interrupted me and decides to finish my sentence, "decided to be a whore and destroy our family?"

Carlisle scold, "Rosalie!"

Rosalie glares at Carlisle, "Don't you dare try to scold me. You are not our father …you have lost all your credentials now that we know you have been screwing this pathetic human…when you had a wife in Alaska patiently waiting for you."

Rosalie looks at me in disgust, "Can't believe we just wasted our life to protect this home wrecker."

If I had not felt worthless before I really did now as Rosalie continued to belittle me.

Carlisle smashed his hand into the desk making it crumble to the ground and yelled, "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALKING THAT WAY ABOUT HER!"

Everyone look over at Carlisle a little shock he never lost his temper. I could feel a wave of calm. So thankful for Jasper.

Rosalie almost looked hurt that Carlisle had just yelled at her.

He then takes a breath and composes himself, " Esme and I separated and we inform you all about our arrangements. I am sorry that I fell out of love with Esme but me falling in love with Bella is none of your concern!"

Edward says in low cold voice to Carlisle, "I hate you."

He steps towards me; Jasper and Alice stand closer to me scared what he may do. Edward laughs humorously, "Oh the guy who wanted eat her a few months ago is now protecting her, how ironic."

Alice snarls, "Shut the hell up Edward. You may be angry but don't take it out on us."

Edward glares, "You two knew and didn't let me know. Instead I had to find out like this…."

Alice says with spite, "Well I kept your little secret too…"

Edward's face turns from anger to guilt then he looks at me, "Well if this was all for revenge. You win."

Funny, I don't feel like a winner.

He then storms out of the office. I noticed Rosalie and Emmett were still there. Rosalie looks at Jasper and Alice, "So you knew and tolerated these two?"

Alice explains, "I know it is hard to comprehend Carlisle with anyone else…but they really do love each other."

Rosalie rolls her eyes and says as if Carlisle and I were not in the room, "How could a 300 year old vampire fall in love with a pathetic teenage human? That is just ridiculous."

She grabs Emmett's hand, whom has surprisingly been silent he seem to still be in shock, "Come on Em, let's go up to our old room…I need to get rid of some tension."

Emmett looks at Carlisle, "Sorry I just really need time to processed this….You and Bella. She is like my little sister. It is a little disturbing."

He then follows Rosalie up stairs.

Carlisle looks at his watch and say's, "I have to get ready for work. We will try to sort this out when I get home later tonight."

Carlisle walks up to me and pulls me into a tight hug, "I love you my dear."

He kisses my forehead and his hands on my shoulders so he can look into my eyes, "Rosalie is good at trying to belittle people but you don't let her get to you."

I nod as the tears fall down my cheeks and choke out, "Does Esme know about us?"

Carlisle mouth turns into a line and nods, "Yes. She is angry with me not you."

That was bullshit and I knew he was trying to make me feel better but I knew Esme hated me now. She had every reason.

I though knew Carlisle was covering up his remorse over how his family has just reacted for my fragile heart, so I nod, "Okay."

Carlisle kisses the tears away and gives me a soft kiss on the lips and then looks over to Alice, "How about Alice takes you home. No reason you should be here with all the tension in the house right now."

I nod and give him one last kiss before Alice and I head out to the car.

Alice says as we drive home, "I'm sorry. I just lost control of that vision…it slipped and Edward saw…"

I shrug looking out the window, "It's not your fault. They were all going to find out eventually…"

Alice nods, "Yes but I was hoping not like this…"

I look over at Alice, "Would they have reacted any differently if we all sat at the dining room table and told them?"

Alice sighs, "Probably not."

We make to my house. I was glad Charlie had not gotten back from his trip with Billy. I really did not want to have tried finding an excuse for my mood, right now. I was humiliated that the family caught Carlisle and I, ashamed because I knew what Rosalie had said was not far from the truth, and hurt because I tore Edward's heart into…

Alice follows me inside and I say, "I think I am going to take a shower."

Alice says, "Okay. I'll order you some Pizza. You should eat…"

After I was done showering, I notice there were clothes lay out on the bed for me. A green floral cotton dress lay on the bed with a sweater cardigan. Leave it to Alice to use me as her Barbie doll during the most stressful times of my life. I guess she knew I wouldn't complain now.

I put on the dress with the cardigan. The dress was nice; it went down a little past my knees. But I didn't want to give in completely so I put my black converse on with the dress.

I walk down the stairs and Alice eyes trails down me, appraising my dress. She smiles, "I like it on you. I had bought it in Alaska…"

I raise an eyebrow, "Why have me wear it now?"

Alice smiles, "It's a casual dress. You don't have to wear dresses just for special occasions. I figure it would be a lot more comfortable than jeans."

She was right it was a lot more comfortable. She then glares down at my shoes, "Those are not the shoes I had lay out for you…though."

I roll my eyes, "I know but I had to add my own style to it too."

Alice lets out an exaggerated sigh but doesn't respond. I smelled the Pizza and even though I was not hungry, I figure I might as well eat or she would lecture me.

I grab a slice and walk back in the living room and she signals me to sit on the floor in front of her. She was sitting on the couch, "I'll brush your hair while you eat."

I do as I am told. We had the TV turned to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I respond, "You see you guys do have souls. This show proves it. These vampires don't have souls so they go out and kill everyone unlike Angel who was cursed with a soul and can't hurt a living thing without remorse."

Alice laughs, "I am so happy you have come to that conclusion by a fictional television show."

I respond, "I do whatever I can do to answer you guy's unanswered questions."

Alice laughs.

I ask, "So what was Edward's secret…"

Alice said brushing my hair softly, "Well not sure if you want to know, Bella."

I turn around and look at her in the eye, "Is it bad?"

Alice shrugs, "Depends who you are, I guess."

I turn around trying to figure out if I did want to know. Alice continues brushing my hair that was almost dry now.

After a few moments I reply, "I want to know."

Alice hesitates, "Bella are sure you want to know? I think there has been enough drama for today."

I demand, "Tell me Alice, please. If he knows about Carlisle and I…I want to know if I really should be feeling this guilty."

Alice sighs, "Edward slept with Tanya." Wow she said that bluntly. No beating around the bush.

I try to figure out how I felt about this. He left to me to "Think". He slept with the girl that I remember having pure jealously of because she once had a thing for Edward but Edward assure me that he had no attraction for this beautiful vampire.

Alice asks, "Are you okay?"

I nod and pull myself on the couch. I look at Alice, "So I have been having this guilt trip that I went and slept with his father but Edward had moved on himself…why does he even care I moved on."

Alice shrugs, "That is something you will have to ask him. I am almost sure he is not in love with Tanya…he just was being a 17 year old boy, I guess."

I sigh heavily, "I need to talk to Carlisle. I can't just sit here all day and wonder what tomorrow will be like…if Carlisle will still be here. What if he realizes that I have destroyed his family and he wants to mend it back together…"

Alice puts her strong hands on my shoulder demanding me to look at her, "That is absurd, Bella. He loves you with all his heart. You are family."

I get up and say, "I know that in my heart but my brain is telling me different. I just need to know for myself. "

Alice asks as she stands up, "Well do you want me to drive you?"

I shake my head, "No I can drive."

I then give Alice a hug, "Go home and be with Jasper. I can handle this on my own."

Alice says, "Are you sure?"

I nod, "Positive."

She gives me one last hug, "Okay."

I make it to the hospital and go up to the front desk, the lady who recognizes me gives me a smirk, "So what happen today, Bella?" Yep. Bella Swan is probably the Joke around the hospital.

I say, "Ah…I have a cut on my leg that Dr. Cullen had stitched up and came for him to take a look."

She clicks through the computer, "Hmmm. Well I don't see you down for an appointment…."

I say, "Well I don't have an appointment. Dr. Cullen is a friend of the family's…he just told to come by when he had spare time to take a look at it…"

She narrow her eyes at me and sighs, "Well I'll call in Dr. Cullen and see if he is free but I doubt he has time..."

She picks up her phone and punches in a button and waits for him to pick up as she taps her perfect manicure nails on the desk, "Oh hey Dr. Cullen. Bella Swan is here…" "Oh okay."

She hangs up the phone says seeming a bit annoyed, "He said to wait for him in his office…"

I give her a smile and say, "Thank You."

I make it to his office and take a seat. I hadn't been in his office in a while, not since Edward had left. I have surprisingly not hurt myself too bad; I guess it helps having a doctor around.

I notice he had pictures of all his family including one of him and Esme. I pick it up and look at it; they look like the normal perfect beautiful couple….

I hear the door and open, I turn and Carlisle smiles and closes and locks the door behind him. He lightly takes the picture out of my hand and sighs, "Yeah I keep these pictures up…for show."

I nod, "I know. I was just looking."

He puts the picture back on his desk and pulls me into his arms; he kisses the top of my head. I wrap my arms around his waist and take in his scent. He asks, "Are you okay?"

I say with my face bury into his shoulder, "I think so. How about you? Are you okay?"

Carlisle answers, "I will be. My family just needs time to cool off."

He then pulls back and lovingly pulls a strand of hair from my face, "Like Jasper and Alice, they will eventually accept us."

I nod slowly, "So you are not leaving, me?"

He looks at me bewildered, "Why on earth would I do that, Bella?"

I shrug, "To try to mend your family together. You finally seeing that I am more a problem than anything else…"

Carlisle chides me, "Bella. You are everything to me and if they can't accept you with me then that is their problem."

I can tell Carlisle is serious but I still had my doubts. Edward told me he would never leave me and then when things got too tough it happened.

I nod, "I know and I want to believe you but all I can think of is my mom leaving my dad when things got tough and then Edward leaving me….it seems inevitable that you will eventually leave me…"

Carlisle cups my face with his hands and looks deeply into my eyes, "Bella, I have never felt like this for another woman. Not even Esme…she was a great companion but something was always missing. Then I met you and you were everything….you make my life worth living."

The way he was looking at me it was as if the rest of the world didn't exist. My lips smashed into his, my fingers went through his nicely groomed blond locks. Carlisle hands immediately roaming down to my thighs and he says, when I have to come up for air, "You know us doing this…is what gets us in trouble."

I giggle, "At least none of your sensitive hearing family members are here…"

Carlisle chuckles kissing me down the neck, "300 hundred years of control and I just can't seem to resist you."

Carlisle pulls off his jacket and sets it in one of the chairs he then picks me up and sets me on the desk, his hand roaming under dress. Well this dress did come into handy. He swiftly takes off my underwear.

I manage to pull off my cardigan throwing to some random place. He was deeply kissing me on the mouth and on the neck as his fingers work wonders under my dress.

I undid his pants and grab on to his manhood; I wanted to make him feel good too. Carlisle moans and grunts as I stroked him which turned me on even more.

Then the worst possible thing happened. Carlisle's office door flew open and once again we were caught. Carlisle quickly adjusts my dress that I was covered up and buttons his pants back up. He slowly turns around and I follow Carlisle's gaze….it was Dr. Johnson. His mouth was gaped wide open and I close my eyes wishing this was just a horrible nightmare.

Dr. Johnson graduated high school with my father. Sometimes they go fishing together and Dr. Johnson was my pediatrician until I was 13. When I injure myself while visiting my dad in forks, Dr. Johnson was the one who always fixed me.

I also noticed Rosalie behind him with a birthday balloon tied to a basket. She had a smirk on her face and I never had loath her more….she set this all up.

Rosalie POV

_2 hours before._

I was quite annoyed by Emmett, he seemed too distracted to make love to me how he usually does. It infuriated me how this little human girl has affect everyone's lives in this family.

I decide to go to the garage and work on one of my cars, maybe to get my mind off of wanting to rip Emmett's head off. I notice as I walk into the garage that Edward's silver Volvo was still there.

I peer through the window and noticed Edward was still in the car, still as a statue gripping onto the steering wheel.

I sigh, "Edward you probably just destroy your steering wheel."

Edward doesn't do anything he just keeps staring blankly out of the window shield. I sigh, "Seriously Edward you are being pathetic."

Edward gazed turned towards me and growls, "Shut up Rosalie."

I lean against his car appraising my nails, "Anyway I don't understand the appeal of this girl. She has no sense of style, for a human she is quite pale, her eyes are brown that matches her dull brown hair, too skinny, and very ungraceful.

Edward opens the door a little too hard ripping it off the hinges. I roll my eyes, "I suppose you are going to want me to fix that…"

Edward throws the door on the ground, "I don't really give a fuck. All this crap was bought with his damn money. I don't want any of it…"

I cross my arms and say, "Well doesn't he owe us this money?"

Edward leans against the car next to me and mutters, "What do you mean?"

I say, "Well since he changed us against our will then he owes us part of his earnings. I never feel guilty using his money….we deserve it."

Edward shrugs, "I suppose that is true. So you think I demand a lump sum of money before I leave to get away from him and…" he shivers and can't seem to bare to speak Bella's name.

I shake my head, "No I don't think you should leave. We just need to get Carlisle away from Bella for a while so he can get in his right mind and realize he doesn't love her…"

Edward growls, "I don't know if I could ever live under the same roof with that man. No matter if Bella is in the picture or not."

I say, "I just think Carlisle is having a sort of mid life crisis right now."

Edward raises an eyebrow, "He is 300 years old vampire don't you think he is past that point of his life. Why would an immortal have a mid life crisis when they have forever to live."

I sigh, "Don't have to be so logical. I just think he is going through something or maybe he just likes the way a human feels…"

Edward face scrunches up in disgust, "Please, Rosalie too much information and it doesn't help I can see what you are picturing in your thoughts."

I roll my eyes, "Fine. What my point is….we need to figure out a way where Carlisle will have to leave Forks immediately."

Edward suggests, "Tell people he is a vampire?"

I shake my head, "People these days would think we were just mental if we were to tell someone that…"

It then came to me, we could accidently walk on the two…Again.

Edward had read my thoughts, "What good will that do? We have already done that once…"

I shake my head, "I mean if we by some chance brought her father over and had him to accidently walk in…"

Edward shakes his head, "No that's just too cruel."

I think, _Ugh you need to get rid of that conscience of yours…it would make life more entertaining. _

Alice's car pulls up in the garage and she gets out. She looks at Edward's missing door and looks at him questionable.

Edward was not speaking to Alice at the moment so he just glares at her and looks the other way.

Alice shrugs and goes into the house.

Edward then looks at me and whispers in a low voice that the others in the house wouldn't hear, "Bella is at the hospital visiting Carlisle. I saw it in Alice's thoughts…"

My eyes brighten, "Brilliant."

So that is how it all happened. I got to the hospital in seconds with a basket full of candy and a Happy Birthday balloon. I walk up to the receptionist who gives me one of her pathetic smiles and I explain sweetly how it was my father's birthday. She says he is busy right now with a patient, who is obviously Bella.

I then see Dr. Johnson walk in and give him my sweetest smile that he can't resist and he decides to walk me down the hall. Dr. Johnson was a sweet man who also wanted to make sure he wishes Carlisle a Happy 36th Birthday. I could hear the disgusting sounds coming from Carlisle's office down the hall. It made me even more eager to open that door and reveal to Dr. Johnson what his faithful employee was doing with his underage patients.

I get to the door and see its lock but with one swift quiet move I break the lock pushing the door open. It was laughable to see their facial expressions, looking at us like deer in headlights.

_A.N. Sorry I took longer than I expected with this chapter. My grandfather passed away a few months ago and it took a while to get back into writing mode. I'll try to be a better updater in the future….though I keep promising you chapter after chapter. Good news I have a few chapters written…bad news not sure if I am comfortable with the route it took…So we will see! Love you all and thanks for the reviews! *hugs*_


	15. Chapter 15

I now was lean against the wall outside Carlisle's office. The police were here now questioning Carlisle in his office. Deputy Norris was questioning me asking, "Has Carlisle ever touch you inappropriate?" or "did he do anything against your will?"

I let out an exaggerated breath, "Carlisle has done nothing wrong."

Deputy Norris says jotting down on his clipboard, "Bella. He is an adult and you are a child….he has done a lot that is wrong."

I shake my head, "No he hasn't. I will be 18 in a few months and then it wouldn't be illegal, what's the difference. Not like I am going mature drastically by the time I turn 18."

Deputy Norris mumbles, "It's the law."

I roll my eyes like a rebellious teenager. Really wasn't helping that I wasn't a child protest.

I then see my dad come through the double doors his face was confused and frighten. His eyes meet mine and wonder if he knew because he didn't seem angry.

He pulls me into a hug and asks, "Are you okay Bella?"

I say, "Um yeah…"

Dad says, "They just called me and told me I needed to get down here quick. They didn't really explain to me what had happen."

I think he just realizes the policeman standing around and that we were in front of Carlisle's office. Deputy Norris sighs, "Charlie why don't you come in the waiting room with me."

Charlie nods slowly and looks at me skeptically.

I could see them through the windows of the waiting room that viewed out into the hall. I saw my dad's face go from confused, to shock, to angry. He then stomps out of the waiting room and growls, "I will murder that bastard for touching my daughter."

Another policeman blocks him from going into Carlisle's office, "Charlie you don't want to do anything that will make matters worse. So just let us handle this?"

Charlie was breathing hard and I worried that he may end up getting a heart attack but he nods and steps back and glances at me, his face was beat red and I had a hard time making eye contact with him.

The policeman asked, "Do you want to press charges?"

Charlie nods, "Hell yes I want to press charges!"

The policeman nods and goes back inside in the office.

I plead, "Dad, please don't press charges…"

Charlie says monotone, "Did he force you?"

I shake my head and croak, "no. I wanted to…I love him."

Charlie looked almost physically sick and shakes his head, "No. Bella…he is playing mind games with you. He is a grown man….and you are a child. My little girl…"

About that time the office door opens and Carlisle comes out, handcuffed. My dad could barely hold his composer and if Deputy Norris did not have his hand on my dad's shoulder…dad would have attacked Carlisle. I never seen my dad so enraged in my life.

I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks as I watch them lead Carlisle out like an animal. He was a respectable man before he met me. Carlisle gives me a slight smile reassuring me everything will be alright.

Charlie says not able to look at me, "Come on Bella. I am taking you home."

I reply, "But I drove here."

Charlie replies, "I'll get one of the guys to drop it off at the house."

I knew I probably should obey. I was already in hot water and worried about the stress I put my father through, but I needed to talk to the Cullens. I wanted to know what is going to happen to Carlisle.

I say, "No dad. I am driving. I will see you at the house later."

Charlie yelled out as I ran towards the doors to leave out the hospital, "Isabella Marie Swan, get back here now!"

I swerve my truck into the Cullen's driveway. Yes it's probably not the smartest thing to bust into a vampire's house raging mad. But I was angry. I was not sure who was all behind this ploy to get Carlisle arrested but I knew one vampire who was…Rosalie.

I fling the door open and walk into the house. I could hear the TV blaring in the living room. I walk in and set there was Emmett and Jasper. They look at me and meet my angry gaze. They look at each other confused.

Emmett asked, "What's the matter? Did we do something wrong?"

I could clearly see they were oblivious to what had happen at the hospital and I respond, "No but your wife did do something wrong."

I hear Rosalie's laugh behind me and she says, "Oh my. You should have seen their faces when I busted into Carlisle's office with that doctor."

Emmett looks over at Rosalie, "I thought I told you to stay out of it Rose. This is none of our business."

Rosalie huffs "This is our family she is breaking apart anyway I wasn't going to butt in until I found Edward in the garage…."

I ask, "So it was his idea."

Rosalie rolls her eyes, "Both of our ideas…"

Jasper asked, "What happen?"

I explained, "Well I went to Carlisle's office after the drama here and Carlisle and I started kissing….before I knew it Rosalie was busting through the door with a doctor who happen to be a good friend of my dad's." I glare over at Rosalie.

Rosalie smirks, "You two were doing more than kissing…."

Emmett shudders, "Please Rose I don't need any more images in my head…"

Jasper raises his eyebrow at Emmett, "As crude and dirty minded you are….this is what makes you nauseous?."

Emmett looks at Jasper like he is crazy, "Our leader who is basically our father is….you know with a girl we think of a sister….does that not sound sick to you?"

Jasper shrugs, "It did at first but I got over it….just some of your porn collection has disturbed me way more than this…."

I chimed in, "You two do know I am still in room, right?"

Emmett says, "Sorry Bells…."

Emmett asked Rosalie, "How did you even know the right time to come in?"

Rosalie says, "I could hear them when I walked in the lobby of the hospital didn't take much brain power to make our plan work."

I asked, "So what were you planning to accomplish?"

Rosalie had smug look on her face, "Your dad is the police chief and I know he will make sure Carlisle will get the maximum time in the jail for having sex with his underage daughter. Carlisle would eventually then have to escape prison and he will then be a convicted felon. He will have to hide and leave the country for 100 years or so….which means he will have to leave you."

My heart drop and my legs were weak, I fall into a chair. Rosalie was right. No way could Carlisle could spend a month in jail much less 10 years. He had to be able to hunt which in prison he wouldn't have much food source. Well except for the other prisoners which is against Carlisle's nature and anyway that would be a good way to make people suspicious of him.

I hear Alice's musical voice, "Well Rose I don't think you have quite thought out your devious plan. I have already called Eleazar to come down; he has been to Law School about as much as Carlisle has been to medical school. He can represent Carlisle and maybe keep this incident from going to trial."

Rosalie glares over at Alice, "Why would you do that? Why do you care for this pathetic human so much?"

Alice sighs, "First of all because I love her and second, if we let this go to trial then it is possible this could go national or worldwide. News all over would be getting this story and they will then become curious about Carlisle and find the holes in our family then they will start questioning us. The last thing we need is the Volturi on our backs."

I say wearily, "My dad has a lot of hatred for Carlisle right now. I doubt he is going to agree to drop the charges."

Jasper says, "Yes but you don't understand our kind's gift of persuasion. No need to worry; we will think of a way…."

I ask, "If my dad agrees to drop the charges, then what?"

Jasper replies, "Most likely the agreement will be for Carlisle to leave town."

I see a smile crept onto Rosalie's face, "Then my plan worked perfectly. Either way he gets out of this wretched town away from Bella. He can clear his head and finally realize Bella is nothing but a…."

"ROSALIE." Alice snapped

Rosalie rolls her eyes and then I see Edward walk into the room,

"She is right though. Once Carlisle gets away from Bella he will find out she is only a fascination." Edward says as he comes down the stairs.

I cringe at the sound of his voice and turn to face him, "Carlisle loves me."

Edward laughs humorlessly, "You have always been so naïve Bella. Carlisle loves the idea of you but not you…you aren't his type."

I shake my head, "You are wrong."

Edward says, "You are clumsy, pathetic teenage girl. Why would he go for someone like you?"

I could feel the tears escaping and falling down my cheeks. I try to hide them but it was too late and Alice said angrily, "Shut up, Edward. You don't know anything…I understand you are hurt but…."

Edward asks, "But what? She was supposed to be my soul mate Alice, you are the one who told me she was….and then she ends up sleeping the man I think of as a father."

I hiss, "Soul mate huh? What soul mate leaves their girlfriend and then goes off and has sex with someone else…"

Edward glares over Alice, "You told her?"

Alice shrugs, "She needed to know. It's not fair for her to think she is the only one at fault here."

Edward looks at me, "Tanya is my kind, it is natural for us to be together but you and Carlisle it's not….you are not one of us."

I say, "I will be in a few years."

Edward looks at me in shock, "Oh so this is why you are with him, so he will change you into one of us. You will do anything for eternal life, huh?"

I shake my head, "No that is not why I am with him but I am sick and tired of not being able to defend myself from vampires and what if the Volturi finds out I know about you guys? They will kill me instantly because I am human and then probably go after you guys."

Edward takes an exaggerated breath and says, "What do I care now? Let him take your soul…it's pretty much tarnished with the things you two have done." He slightly cringes.

I glare at him, "I never asked for your permission anyway."

Edward glares back, "Well I hate to give your hopes up but he won't come back for you…"

He then leaves the room before I could blink. I stand in the room awkwardly realizing we just had that whole conversation with an audience.

I then say before I broke apart again, "I guess I will be leaving now."

Emmett says, "Hey I will drive you home. It's raining and almost dark outside…not safe for a human like you."

I try to protest but he had grabbed the keys out of my hands before I could say anything, before leaving out the door I hear Rosalie say, "Touch my man and I will break your neck."

Emmett says when we get into the truck; he looked almost embarrassed, "Don't pay Rose any attention. I love her but she can be a bit over dramatic at times."

I smile, "Don't worry. She probably has a good reason to hate me anyway."

Emmett shakes his head, "No she doesn't. It really isn't her business what Carlisle does with his life. He has always been good to us and he is the reason Rose and I are together…She just always dwells on the negative things."

I just nod and we are silent for a while.

Emmett turns on my radio and laughs, "At least in this hunk of metal you have a good stereo system."

I grin, "Hey what did I tell you about dissing my truck. It has feeling you know."

Emmett pats the dash board and says, "Sorry." To the truck. I laugh.

Emmett says randomly "I just don't think I could call you Mom."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Huh?"

Emmett says, "You know how I like to call Carlisle "Pops" or "Papa Cullen." I just think it would be weird to call you Mom. You have always been like a sister to me."

I laugh, "Well please don't call me mom. It would be weird."

I pause for a moment and look up at Emmett, "You think he will come back for me?"

Emmett grins, "Yes. Carlisle is not the type to be in meaningless relationships. Anyway Edward probably never was your soul mate. If he was then he wouldn't have left you because he would have known he meant to be with you. I mean think about it who was the one who stayed when things got scary?"

I say smiling, "Carlisle."

I then realize we were now in my drive way and I say, "Thanks Emmett and thanks for the talk."

Emmett who was already at my door opens it and says, "No problem, little sis."

He then looks up at my house wearily, "Good luck in there. I can tell by his breathing and heart beat…he's not in a good mood."

I sigh and say," Thanks I will need all the luck I can get."

Emmett says, "See you later Bella." as he disappears into the woods.

About that time Charlie opens the door and he had a very angry look on his face. I take a breath and walk up on the porch and say weakly, "Hey dad."

Dad says angrily, "What has happen to you Bella?"

I shrug as I walk pass him into the house, "Nothing dad."

Dad says his voice strained, "That man is twice your age. You are old enough to know you shouldn't be doing things with a married man."

I bite my lip and say, "But they were separated."

Charlie looks at me in disbelief, "And that makes it right? You are too young and hell he is the one at fault here…."

Dad pulls his fingers through his hair angrily and says mumbling to himself mostly, "That son of a bitch should have never touched you. He was a doctor, a highly respected man of this community and behind closed doors he was sleeping with a teenage girl…my daughter."

Dad kicks the side table beside the couch causes the lamp crash to the ground making a loud noise and I gulp looking a dad. I had never seen him this furious.

Dad looks at the now broken lamp and takes a few breaths to compose himself he says lowly, "You go upstairs and get me your laptop and hand me your cell phone."

I nod knowing it was not wise to disrespect him any more than I've done already. I do as I am told and come down with my laptop and hand it to him with my cell phone.

He says, "You may get these back when you start college which your first semester will be at a nearby community college."

I shake my head, "No but I was accepted to the school in Alaska."

Dad looks at me, "Isn't that were the Cullens are from?"

I just shrug and my dad shakes his head, "No. I rather you are nearby. I don't even know if that creep will go to jail or not."

I retort, "Well you can't force me to go anywhere. I will go to Alaska even if I have to work two jobs. You are going to have to let me go one day."

My responds, "I can control what you do until you turn 18 and enrollment date for most schools ends sometime in August…which you will still be 17."

I decide to just no respond because I knew I wasn't going to win the argument.

My dad says, "Oh I called your mother she will be up here tomorrow. Plus I got you an appointment with the female doctor to get you checked out on Tuesday to make sure you are still healthy..." "He cringes again."Your mom will take you to the appointment."

I just nod knowing that the appointment was useless since Carlisle wasn't human and had no diseases nor could he get me pregnant.

I start upstairs and dad calls up, "One more thing. I will take you to school and bring you home from school until school ends. So hand me your keys."

I let out a loud sigh and throw him my keys; he was at the foot of the stairs. I then stomp back up like the teenage girl I was and fling my door open and slam it close.

This has been a rotten day.


	16. Chapter 16

CPOV

I am leaned against the concrete wall sitting on the metal bench and it has been exactly 24 hours since I have been in here. The other men in this cell sat as far as they could from me. They tried once to pester me but I gave them a glare that set off their human instincts that I wasn't something they should mess with.

Finally I heard the faithful words, "Carlisle Cullen your bail has been posted."

I stand up and walk out the cell following the guard to the lobby. Another guard hands me my belongings that were confiscated. I say politely, "Thank you". I though didn't get a response back. Not many people were very fond of the doctor who has been having relations with the Police chief's 17 year old daughter.

I meet Eleazar in the lobby and follow him outside. He say's once he knew we were clear of listening ears, "Carlisle, really…A teenage human girl?"

I say, "Bella is well beyond her years and we are truly in love."

Eleazar sighs, "Well you will be happy to know the age of consent is 16 in Washington."

I respond, "I try explaining that to the Forks police but apparently they aren't aware of that law."

Eleazar says, "I doubt they get many of these cases in this small town also since you were Isabella's doctor and Charlie had allowed her to stay at your house in which he assumed were innocent slumber parties with Alice….he believes you took advantage."

I ask, "Well did you try to talk Charlie into dropping the charges."

Eleazar says, "He's stubborn. I even try to bribe him…but he didn't budge."

I shake my head, "Money isn't really something they desire for…they like the simple life….so what's next?"

Eleazar shrugs, "The only options we have is to go to trial which is extremely dangerous for you and your family. This ends up in the media then people will become curious about you and if the Volturi find out that you have a human mate…"

I say as we approach his car, "Alice is keeping tabs on them. She will know as soon as they get a tad bit curious about our family and when that time comes we will deal with it."

We were now sitting in the car and he was backing up, he responds, "Sometimes I think that maybe you put a little too much faith in your gifted children. The members of the Volturi are centuries older than us and they could easily figure out ways to bypass her ability…"

I nod, "I am aware of that possibility but Alice has done quite well with her ability in the years I have known her and you are right I do have a lot of faith in all my children…"

Eleazar retorts, "Well I would say Edward would think differently."

I sigh, "My love for Edward has not change even if he despises me right now. He'll one day find it in his heart to forgive me once he does find his true love. "

He sighs, "Tanya thinks she is Edward's true love. She told me her and Edward had relations while they were out looking for that Victoria but now Edward has become distant with her once again."

I ponder, "Hmm. He has always taken it seriously and was waiting for the right one. It shocks me that he actually gave in to Tanya. I would have never actually picked her for Edward but love can be a funny thing."

Eleazar laughs, "But Tanya is not as sentimental when it comes to sex and we have always joked that Tanya's gift was seducing men….so I wouldn't come to the conclusion just yet that it's love what they have…"

He then pulls into my driveway and I sigh, "I guess maybe it was hopeful thinking. I really don't want my family to fall apart."

Eleazar says, "Well then go back to your wife and stop these ridiculous fascination you have with this human girl. You could just disappear with your family for a century and then soon you will be forgotten and then you can start over."

I say, "I'm not in love with Esme anymore. I am not even sure if she was ever in love with me. I was lonely needed a mate and after I changed her we bonded but not sure if it was ever true love rather than really good friends."

Eleazar sighs, "Well all I know is she misses you."

I ask, "While we are on the subject, how is she doing?"

Eleazar says, "Better now since you shipped those newborns our way. She has taken over and is like a teacher and mentor towards them. She is trying to make them suitable to be in society and helping them to adapt to our diet."

I smile, "She has a wonderful motherly instinct it does not surprise me that she is the perfect person for that job."

He nods, "She does have a kind heart."

I say as I get out of the car, "I appreciate you bailing me out of jail and giving me a ride home, Eleazar. I will see you later so we can discuss the case."

Eleazar says giving me a disapproving look, "You are going to see that girl aren't you?"

I say, "That girl has name and yes I am going to see Bella. I need to check and see if she is okay."

Eleazar calls out as I start towards the woods, "If you are caught again with her then I am not sure if I am going to be able to get you out of this mess!"

BPOV

School was hell today. Lauren and her posse' kept coughing out the words, "whore" and "skank" every time I walked near them. I sat at the lunch table alone with tons of stares and whispers. I had to keep reminding myself only a couple more months till school was over and spring break was in a few weeks too. Maybe once finals come around people will forget about me…I enjoyed it more at my old school in Arizona when I was invisible. To make matters worse I had to stay at school 2 extra hours as the school councilor spoke with me. I knew dad put her up to this…because normally she didn't seek out students and force them to talk to her. It was supposed to be a voluntary thing to talk to the counselor or not.

Mom was waiting in the parking lot after school and was not too happy. She just could not understand why I would get in a relationship with a guy twice my age and then she started to blame herself for being a bad mom and not being a good influence when it came to men. I eventually started to drown her out.

When I got home Mom didn't get out of the car and I am assuming her dad got in a fight about the whole situation. She told me the hotel she is staying at and would be picking me up in the morning for my doctor's appointment.

I walk inside not even acknowledging dad in his recliner watching the ball game. I go straight to the kitchen and start cooking. I cook bake chicken, steam broccoli and carrots, and rolls. I make me a plate and take it upstairs leaving the rest on the stove for dad. I didn't feel much like having a family dinner.

I eat as I do homework. I had to at least keep my grades up so I will be accepted to the University of Alaska.

After I was done eating I go down stairs to put my dishes up and I see dad in the kitchen putting up the leftovers. I mumble, "Dad you don't have to. I was about to clean up."

He nods, "I know."

I sigh as I wash the dishes and my dad says, "Bella."

I don't turn around but respond, "Huh?"

He says, "I'm not angry with you.."

As I put the last dish up in the cabinet I say, "Ok."

He continues, "None of this is your fault it's his. I just want you to get back in your right mind and realize that this man is twice your age. It's not right….he has a wife and kids."

I turn around and cross my arms, "Are you telling me this because you know you won't win this case."

Dad shakes his head, "We will win this case one way or another. Either way I am going to make sure he never touches you again…"

I state, "In a few months I will be 18 and then you won't have any say….so you might as well deal with it. I love Carlisle Cullen."

Dad's face twisted into disgust, "You don't love this man….you are 17. That's it you are going to go to psychiatrist…I just don't know who you are anymore, Bella."

I shake my head, "I don't need a psychiatrist. I am not crazy….I have nothing to talk about."

Dad sighs, "Bella, you are out of control right now. You need someone professional to talk to…."

I shake my head, "No. I don't dad…my feelings aren't going to change. You need to just accept Carlisle being in my life."

Dad growls, "I'll never accept that sick man into your life. He was suppose to be nothing but your friend's father and the fact he was also your doctor…..how can you not see the problem in all this. He's not a good man Bella."

I say, "I agree it looks bad but I was the one who made all the moves…."

Dad shakes his head, "No no I don't want to hear this."

I sigh, "I really can't explain my and Carlisle's situation but he isn't like other men out there. He really loves me and wants what's best for me. "

Dad responds, "If he cares he would leave you alone."

I reply, "He would if I asked him to do so but I don't want him to…"

Dad says, "Well I have a court order for him to stay away from you until the trail is over and hopefully then he will be in jail."

I was tired of talking about this because we weren't getting anywhere with this conversation. He would never accept Carlisle and I; and if I was on the outside looking in on our relationship I could see why but Carlisle is a vampire and he loves me regardless of my age….he likes the person I am.

I go upstairs and slam my door. I almost jump when I spot Carlisle sitting in the rocking chair. I smile as he got up and ran into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck as his wrap around my waist. I say, "I am so sorry for what has happen."

Carlisle says into my hair, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

I pull back a little so I could look at Carlisle, "Because of me you went to jail, having to go to trial and your family…"

Carlisle smiles, "My family is fine and we will manage. Eleazar, my dear friend is going to be my attorney…he has a lot of experience in law….I'll be fine."

He puts his hand my chin, "You my dear is who I should be apologizing to right now. You only get to have one human life and it seems to be tarnished with this mess."

I roll my eyes, "Everyone needs to get over it. I am capable of making my own choices."

I then lean up and kiss him deeply. I just wanted to be with him. Nothing else mattered when I was with him. It was only me and him.

My hands guide down to the buttons of his shirt as I impatiently try to unbutton them but about the forth button I hear a groan and Carlisle grabs my wrist to stop me. I look up at him confused, "You don't want to…"

Carlisle rest his forehead on mine and says, "Bella my dear you know I do but when I am with you, I become less observant…it's how we got caught….both times."

I sigh frustrated, "I just wish we could be together without people breathing down our backs."

I turn and sit on my bed and Carlisle sits next to me. He says, "Just give it a few months and you can move to whatever college you desire then we can be together, freely."

I look over at him, "A few months is a long time when you are going by human time…."

Carlisle chuckles, "Yes I know but keep your mind on your studies and maybe it will go by faster."

I didn't want to wait nor did I want to go back to school to face everyone looking at me, judging me….

I then before even thinking straddle Carlisle facing him. He looked at me confused and says, "Bella us being in this position is not going to help me to restrain myself from getting intimate with you…."

I say stretching my neck out, "Bite me."

Carlisle raises an eyebrow, "What?"

I sigh, "You heard me. Bite me….I decide I want to be a vampire now."

Carlisle says, "But you wanted to graduate and go to college…I thought."

I shake my head as the tears betrayed me, "No anyway what is a high school diploma going to do for me once I become vampire."

Carlisle picks me up bridal style and gently lays me on my bed and the props up over me and says as he gently wipes the tears from my face with his thumb, "Bella my dear. Tell me what is wrong."

I shrug, "Nothing I just want you to bite me and then we can hide together until people forget about us…"

Carlisle says gently, "Bella that is not the reason to change you so quickly. You may regret it by purely just wanting to run away from some problems."

I choke out, "But I thought you told me it was my choice."

Carlisle nods, "It is and I will change you, I won't break my promise. If you want it to happen sooner than we previous plan then I'll do it but not until you give it a lot of thought. You need to think of your family….if you came up missing then it will bring heartache to your family, till the day they die."

I state, "Yes and that will happen even if I waited a few more years."

Carlisle nods as a blond strand of hair falls out of place into his face, "True but don't leave while you all are not on good terms. They will have to live with that for the rest of their lives…blaming themselves. So will you, I just don't want you to have any regrets."

I brush back the blond strand into place with my hand and sigh, "I guess you're right. I just don't want to go to trial and watch them treat you like some criminal. You done nothing wrong….I just hate what my dad says about you…"

Carlisle smiles, "I can take the criticism and theoretically this does look wrong but as long as we know in our hearts that the love we have is right….then that is all that matters."

I smile and say, "You always know the right things to say. I love you."

He bends down and softly kisses me, "I love you too."

I look at the clock and say, "I suppose I should get ready for bed. Will you stay tonight?"

Carlisle nods, "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep then I have to get back home and go over the case with Eleazar."

He then stands up and helps me out of bed as I go to the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. I then go back in my room and get into my PJs and Carlisle waits for me as I get in bed and he then wraps me in his arms as I snuggle into his chest.

I lay awake for a few minutes but it was complete silence except for my breathing. I then notice Carlisle raise his head looking around and I ask, "What's the matter."

Carlisle says laying his head back down, "Nothing I just thought I heard something must be a bird outside…or a mouse."

I mumble, "If there's a mouse in my room…then please make a snack out of it…"

Carlisle chuckles as kisses the top of my head, "Mice aren't my cup of tea but if I see one tonight I'll make sure to rid of it."

I yawn and say, "Thanks."

After that I was in dream land. Dreaming of a more perfect world with everyone accepting Carlisle and I. My family…his family, something I doubt will ever be a reality.

_A.N: So there should be another chapter coming up like today. Even though I feel like this chapter is needed it's kind of boring haha. So thanks for reading and like always...LOVE THE REVIEWS :)_


	17. Chapter 17

My alarm goes off and I roll over turning it off. I look at the time and knew I had to get ready because today I had to go to the gynecologist. I wasn't sure if a pap smear was better than facing Lauren and Jessica at Forks High School today. I notice a paper was folded in my hand and I unfold to read it,

"_Love, I hated to leave you but I had to get back home. I tried to find that pesky mouse but there wasn't one in sight. Must have been a bird I heard. I love you and have a good day today. _

_Love you always,_

_Carlisle."_

I smile at the letter and put in my journal that I never wrote in but instead put things in it that were sentimental to me. I go to the bathroom and take a shower then brush teeth and wash my face.

I put on some jeans and a sweater. I notice it was rainy and icy so I decide to put on the expensive boots Alice gave me. It was the least I could do since she has done so much for me.

I walk down stairs and notice my mom at the foot of the stairs she says, "I made breakfast."

I raise an eyebrow, "You made breakfast?" She rarely cooked for me as a child we would always go to the diner until I was old enough to teach myself to cook. I had a friend name Cindy who I would visit and her mother always cooked and I loved home cooked food so I decide to just teach myself.

She puts her hands on her hips and says, "Yes I cooked….well kind of."

I walk into the kitchen and saw biscuits on the table and she says, "Okay so they came from a can but it's a start….I could get better…"

I turn and look at her, "What do you mean, better? Does Phil want you to cook more or something?"

She shakes her head, "No I just think after you graduate high school maybe you should move back with me. I don't have to always go with Phil to away games….we can bond again and I can try to be a better mother."

I sit down and grab a biscuit, "Mom. I am going to University of Alaska….."

Mom sits in the chair across from me, "Bella but you hate cloudy places…why not Florida it's sunny and a lot of nice single young guys out there…"

I shrug, "I don't hate cloudy places…I mean I did at first but I grew to like it. I don't stand out much with my pale skin."

Mom says, "I worry about you Bella. Please don't follow that guy to Alaska. I know that is what you are doing….it's not safe."

I roll my eyes, "Mom he is completely harmless. Everyone is overreacting."

Mom says, "Well if you ever have a daughter then you will understand. I just pray that this is only a phase and you will realize soon how ridiculous a relationship with a married middle aged guy."

She then looks at her watch, "We need to leave soon so we can make it in time for your appointment."

I nod and finish my biscuit. I put the rest of the biscuits in a plastic container.

My mom says, "Oh by the way, you should tell your father he needs to buy some mouse traps. I saw one run across the floor this morning."

I couldn't help but laugh since Carlisle had heard one today but the mouse must had sense that there was something in my room not normal and scurry out as quickly as he could…

I grab my book bag because after the appointment I was going to have to go to school, something I dread.

My mom raises an eyebrow as we walk out to her rental car, "What's so funny?"

I shake my head, "Nothing I just was thinking about something."

She looks at me like I was slightly crazy but just shrugs as she gets into her car.

Mom had got a phone call from Phil as we were headed to the hospital I was thankful because that meant we didn't have to make conversation.

We finally arrive and mom says on the phone, "Hey I am at the doctor office now I'll have to call back. I love you."

I was kind of nervous that some stranger was going to be feeling around my private area even if I had nothing to worry about.

My mom feels out all the insurance info and paperwork as I wait to be call in. My mom says, "I am assuming you have nothing to worry about, right? I mean he is a doctor I would think he be smart enough to be careful."

I say crossly, "Yep that's the advantage of having sex with a doctor."

My mom gasp and glares over to me, "Isabella Marie Swan."

I take an exaggerated breath and reply, "Well you asked."

She retorts, "I am just trying to fill out these questions. Now when is the last time you had your period?"

I pause and say, "I don't know a month or two ago…I'm never regular." To be honest I use to be very regular but lately with stress and whatnot I haven't. Though to think of it I can't really remember the last time I had a period, wasn't really paying attention to it with the other chaos I had going on in my life.

I then say, "Can I fill the papers out this is kind of embarrassing."

Mom hesitates but hands over the papers and sighs, "This shouldn't be embarrassing to talk to your mom about."

I fill out the papers

I then hear my name called, "Isabella Swan."

I look up at the nurse and she says, "The doctor is ready for you"

I nod and my mom asks, "Do you want me to come with you."

That would make this whole procedure even more uncomfortable with her in there holding my hand as my vagina is getting probed at.

I say, "No thanks."

I hand the nurse the papers then follow her down the hall and she directs me to a room. She then checks my blood pressure and weighs me.

She hands me a doctor's gown, "Put this on and the get on the bed and prop your legs on the stirrups. The doctor should be here shortly."

I nod and she leaves the room. I strip down and fold my cloths on the nearest chair and put the gown on. I then do as she say and lay on the bed and prop my legs awkwardly on the stirrups. Man I hope we can get this over and done with…

A woman comes in a big grin and says, "Hello Bella. I am Dr. Hanson."

I try to smile and be polite but I was in an awkward position so I just nod and say, "hey."

She asked me a few questions and explains me the procedure.

She tells me to relax as she probes inside me with some instrument, then she gives a pap smear and finally she gives me pelvic exam.

She finally was done and says, "Hmm."

As she takes off her gloves and I sit up swinging me legs and hanging them off the bed. I asked, "So am I healthy?"

She nods, "You are pretty much healthy though your uterus seems to be enlarged a little bit."

I look at her nervously, "Is that bad? Is it like cancer…"

She says reassuring me, "It could be a number of things but don't fret over it. It's possible it's nothing serious."

She sighs, "But it may be wise if you take a pregnancy test."

I look at her bewilder, "That could be one of the reasons for it being enlarge…that I'm pregnant?"

She nods, "It's the most common reason."

I shake my head, "But I know I'm not pregnant because…." I paused knowing I couldn't say because I date a vampire who is sterile…I finish my sentence; "…I was very careful."

She sighs, "Bella. Sometimes you do all the right stuff and are extra careful and still get pregnant. Birth control or condoms are not 100 percent effective."

She says as she reaches into a cabinet and pulls out a pregnancy test, "Take this for now so we can see if there is any concern. You can also get dress and if you want I'll send your mom in and then take some blood…"

I shrug, "She can come in." I was positive that I wasn't pregnant so why not let her come in plus I could use a hand to hold while Dr. Hanson took my blood.

I go in the small bathroom connected to the room and do what the directions say on the box and pee on the stick. I then sat the pregnancy test on the sink as I get dress. My mom comes in and asks, "So how are you? The doctor wouldn't tell me anything because of doctor/patient confidentiality "

I shrug and say, "She says I have an enlarged uterus so I have to take a pregnancy test. But I know I'm not pregnant because I was very careful…it's probably nothing."

My mom's eye widens and says, "Are you sure…you weren't even sure when your last period was…"

I assure her, "I am not pregnant."

My mom asked, "How long does it take?" she says regarding to the pregnancy test.

I shrug, "A couple of minutes I guess."

So right when 2 minutes went by my mom walks into the bathroom and she gasp her mouth was gaped open as she looked at the test. I walk over to her and grab the test out of hand in big black bold letters read , "PREGNANT."

I shake my head, "It's not right….sometimes these things read wrong….right."

She nods slowly still in shock, "sometimes…."

The doctor then walks in about that time and notices our demeanor "Is everything alright."

I say in almost a whisper, "It says I'm pregnant. But it can't be right…"

The doctor nods slowly and takes the test out of my hand to see for her, "You are right these things can be faulty but so can birth control and condoms…..Bella I'm afraid that it may be right."

I shake my head, "Not possible…." I can't be pregnant by vampire lover….not possible….they can't reproduce that way. Carlisle was so sure that it wasn't possible and he is the only one I have ever made love to.

Dr. Hanson says, "We will know for sure after the blood test results come in which will be a few hours. I'll call you and let you know. I just think it may be wise if we schedule an ultrasound today."

I had just realized she had already taken my blood and I didn't even noticed from the shock.

My mom finally seemed to shake herself from her shock, "Okay…okay."

Dr. Hanson says, "How about talk to the receptionist at the front desk and she will schedule you an appointment. If the blood test comes out negative then you can still come in for further exams…"

Mom schedules me an appointment and mom drives me to school in silence, I say breaking the silence, "I'm not pregnant." Maybe I was in denial but I was still not admitting I was pregnant because it's impossible that was the word both Edward and Carlisle had said about pregnancy among their kind, "impossible."

Mom lets out a humorlessly laugh, "Well that is not what that test said."

I say, "She said herself those things can be faulty…"

She stops in front of my school and I say, "Just don't tell dad yet. I'll tell him…if there is anything to tell."

As I open the door I hear mom say, "Bella."

I turn and look at her and she hands me my phone, "Your dad gave it to me to keep….I am giving it to you in case the doctor calls."

I mumble, "Thanks."

She says, "I want it back before the day ends…"

I nod and get out of the car and head to class. I wasn't able to concentrate on the teacher; all I could think about is about that pregnancy test being positive. It can't be true, right? Carlisle has been a vampire for 300 years and he has seemed confident that he couldn't reproduce.

My phone was in my hand it started ringing on vibrate, I raise my hand.

The teacher eyes narrow over at me, "Yes Bella."

I ask, "Can I go to the restroom…"

She nods, "Yes. Hurry up."

I heard Mike mumble loud enough that other students could here, "Let's hope she doesn't run into the janitor….because you know what may happen…she likes the older dudes."

The class laughed but I didn't care I hurried out of class. I then answer my phone, "Hello."

"Hi this Dr. Hanson."

I say, "Hi."

I could hear her take a breath and says, "Bella the blood test came out positive too."

I was in the bathroom and my legs got weak and I leaned on the door and slid down in a sitting position.

She says, "Bella are you still there?"

I reply, "Uh huh…"

She says, "You can come by and the nurses can go over your options. There are also women resource centers that are free and they can talk to you and also go over the options, it's free…."

I say still shock, "ok."

She sighs, "Well Bella. I am sorry for the news but I wish you well on any choice you make. If you decide to come to your appointment Monday, I will see you then."

I reply again, "ok."

She then says bye and the sickness came back so I ran to the nearest stall.

About that time I hear some girls come into the bathroom and I could instantly recognized their voices it was right before I hurl…so they heard.

Jessica says, "Ugh who is that?"

Lauren calls out, "Maybe you should go to the nurse and get that check out…in case you're contagious or something"

Angela chides, "Stop it. You two are rude sometimes."

I finally walk out of the stall and keep my eyes on the floor not wanting to make eye contact; I go to the sink to wash my mouth out.

Lauren says, "Oh its Bella Swan….that's why she is so thin….she throws up her food."

Jessica laughs, "Well she has to be skinny if she wants to be the mistress of Dr. Cullen…."

Angela stays silent.

I turn around finally making eye contact, "You two are jealous hypocrites. I've heard all your dirty comments towards him during the two years I have been here…"

Jessica crosses her arms with her nose stuck in the air, "We would never sleep with a married man. It's sick…especially our ex boyfriend's father."

I laugh humorously, "That is because Tyler and Mike's fathers are both fat and bald….at least you can see your boyfriend's future self when they get older. "

Lauren says with venom, "Oh you are such a home wrecking whore…."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. I've had sex with one guy and you have had sex with the whole baseball team. Who's really the whore?"

I then push by them and leave the bathroom heading back to class. I walk to class and take a seat.

During gym I text Jacob, "Can you pick me up from school today?"

Jacob text back, "Yea…but I thought your dad was only allowing himself and your mom to pick you up."

I text back, "Yea but he likes you I am sure if you called him….he would be okay with it. Say we are going to the diner to eat…"

He text back, "K. I will try…but we aren't going to the diner are we?"

I didn't text back because the coach had looked up and I hurried and put the phone in my jacket pocket. I was sitting on the bench since I didn't feel well. All I knew was I needed to talk to Carlisle soon…

School had ended and I walk outside seeing Jacob's motorcycle waiting for me. I grin over at him and say, "You got here quick. Did you skip class?"

Jacob shakes his head, "No we get out at 2:30 unlike you guys who get out at 3."

I nod, "Oh." He hands me my helmet.

He asked, "So where am I taking you?"

I respond, "To the Cullens…"

Jacob eyes widen and shakes his head, "Oh no I am not."

I plead, "Please Jacob I really have to talk to Carlisle about…."

Jacob eyes narrow down at me, "About what?"

I look down at the ground and say low enough that no one him would hear, "The doctor told me today that I'm pregnant."

I look up and Jacob looked at me confused and then a growl erupts from his throat, he hiss, "pregnant?"

I put my hand on his mouth, "sssh. I would like to have something private about my life…."

I plead again, "Please just take me there, I won't be long. I just need to talk to Carlisle….I can't talk to any humans about the supposedly half vampire growing inside me…."

Jacob motions me to get on his bike and sighs before he takes off. I hold him tight and had to have him stop three times for me to throw up. I bury my head into his back the rest of the way. Jacob finally makes it to the Cullens house and stops in front. He says, "I will be back in 30 minutes 45 at the most. I am going to go my car to pick you up in. Call me if you need me and I'll be here even quicker."

I nod and say, "Thanks."

He says, "I mean it only 45 minutes…no longer. For one your father is going to be at the rez shortly and I'm supposed to take you there…we are having a fish fry and two I don't trust these guys at all."

I roll my eyes at him, "Fine I promise. I'll see you in 45 minutes…don't worry about me."

Jacob shakes his head and mumbles, "Yeah the girl who is going in a house full a vampires says don't worry."

I walk up to the door and before I could knock the door open, it was Carlisle and he looks at me confused, "Hey Bella…." He looks over at Jacob in the distance, who just cranked his motorcycle up and left.

He smiles, "Even though I delighted that you are here, I'm not sure if it's safe…." I reply, "My dad thinks I am with Jacob right now."

I say, "I need to talk to you."

Carlisle nods and steps aside so I can walk in. He asks, "Are you okay?"

I nod and take a breath, "Technically I guess I am okay. I had a gynecologist appointment today."

Carlisle says, "Oh. You never mention to me that you had an appointment. I could have at least given you the run down to what to expect during the appointment….I know it can be a bit embarrassing but…"

I shake my head, "No Carlisle it's not that…."

I look around and ask, "Is anyone else home?"

Carlisle says, "Well Eleazar is up in my office trying to getting things ready for the trial. Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward went back to Alaska and Alice and Jasper are out hunting."

I nod uneasily not sure how to break the news to him and Carlisle says concerned, "Did you find out something during the appointment…" I nod as tears started to fall from my cheeks. Carlisle pulls me into a hug and then pulls back uses his thumb to wipe the tears away. He looked worried and asked, "What was it? I mean whatever disease it may be I will be with you and I can change you before it gets worst…"

I shake my head and the tears were pouring from my eyes and stutter between sobs, "No, i…it's not th..that…"

Carlisle looks at me confused, "Then what's the matter." He cups my face and kisses my tears away, "Oh Bella you can tell me anything."

He then had a strange look on his face, "I hear that strange faint heart beat again, I know there are no rats in my house….." Then he turns to me and looks down to wear his hands were on my waist and slowly gets on his knees and puts his ear on my stomach.

He looks up and says in almost a whisper, "You're pregnant?"

All I could do is nod.

Carlisle stands up, backs up and pull his fingers through his blond hair, just then I realized he was wearing a navy blue tee shirt rather than his normal button up shirt and jeans that hugged his body so perfectly….but when my eyes trailed up to his face he looked at me for answers, confused. I could read his face well enough to realize he was trying to figure out whose baby it may be; which made me furious.

_Ahhh I have been debating with myself rather or not to go this route but it seems the best route with having Bella pregnant. Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Though 2 chapters in one day isn't too bad, huh? ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

I hiss, "Don't you dare ask me who this child is….."

Carlisle looks at me and says without showing an ounce of emotion, "Is it Jacob's….if it is its fine. I can get this trial over with and let you live your life…"

Then something came over me and I could not keep the fury inside and I grab the vase that was on a table beside the foyer and threw it at Carlisle. I knew it would not hurt him just shatter when it made contact with his body. Carlisle sweeps the fragments off his sleeve and watches me as I walk pass him throwing everything I could pick up like the side table, other vases…, screaming. I don't know if I was furious with Carlisle or if it was everything that has happen the past few days. I was just angry

"Bella stop you are going to hurt yourself and I know this pregnancy is stressful but I have no hard feelings for you…" He says as he appears in front of gently grabbing my arms.

The tears fall down my cheek and I hiss, "Really? You wouldn't care if I cheated on you. Thanks for making me feel worthless…maybe Edward and Rosalie were right, I'm just an infatuation of yours." I turn to go towards the door

Carlisle grabs my arm and says desperately, "To be honest Bella it makes me furious,I want to go and rip that dog's head off for touching you but I had made you a promise to you to not treat you like a possession as much as I want to say you are mine…."

Tears still flowing I almost yell, "I just wish you would have not come up with any assumptions so quick Carlisle! I mean I know that you didn't think it was possible but the baby is yours!"

Carlisle shakes his head, his hands still on my arms, "That's not possible…I can't conceive…"

I stomp sobbing once again, "It's yours…you are the only one I have ever made love to…and you know that…"

My legs were weak and Carlisle grip loosen as he went back to shock I fell to my knees sobbing. Carlisle bends down and cups my face and his voice cracks, "I'm so sorry Bella…I didn't know. If I had known this could happen I would have taken precautions…oh I'm so sorry Bella."

He pulls me into his lap as I sobbed into his shirt, "I don't know what to do. My dad is going to kill me and I've never even been in a room alone with a child…I don't know how to take care of a baby."

Carlisle kisses the top of my head and says, "I'll do research and find out everything I can about this….okay…just don't worry…we will get through this. Let's just take one day at a time"

I nod and pull my head up to his I just wanted to kiss him, it always made my worries go away. I smash my lips into his and I push him to lie on the floor, he did as his arms wrap around my waist and I straddle him and I wanted him and I knew this will be my last chance. Knowing I won't be able to visit him often. I press my lips to his firmly and his lips start to do the same with mine.

I grab the bottom of his tee shirt and rise up releasing my lips from his to lift his tee shirt off. He raises his arms to let me. My lips then find his again. I slightly open my lips to let his tongue enter, I let out a moan and I can feel under me he was getting very aroused. He groans moving his forehead on to mine, "We probably should stop. You are emotional and you're pregnant I am not even sure this is safe."

I say as hands thread through his blonde hair, "What's the point. I'm already pregnant and this could be the last time in a while that I can make love to you."

Carlisle sighs, "I just don't want to harm you anymore than I have already."

I say before kissing him, "Then make love to me."

He seemed to give in and kiss me back furiously as his hands roam under my shirt.

I moan as I bite down on Carlisle's neck. He growls and pulls my jacket off and throws it randomly, he didn't have enough patients for my poor shirt as it ripped from my body. He undoes my bra and I just pull it off throwing it somewhere. He says as he gaze done on me drinking in my half naked body and says, "I've missed you Bella…Oh have I missed you." He then kisses me on the lips deeply before he trails them down my neck, collarbone, and then his tongue connects with my nipple and I moan.

I say breathless, "We are going to have to hurry. I have to leave in like 20 minutes."

Carlisle then before I could blink took off both our jeans and underwear and he, then picks me up standing up with my legs wrap around his waist. He puts me against the wall softly and then enters in me and we both moan as he thrust inside me. His mouth captures my breast as his hand goes down between my legs rubbing circles over my clit. I was about to explode.

"Oh Carlisle..…" I moan

Carlisle moan, "Fuck Bella….ooooh…" Which his cursing about undid me. We practically both scream in ecstasy and rode out our orgasm.

Carlisle who was breathing heavily also puts his back to the wall and slides us down to seating position I lay my back to him resting my head on his chest. Carlisle kisses my now sweaty head and says, I love you Bella, always. "

I kiss one of his hands that wrap around me and say, "I know. I love you so much Carlisle. I guide his hand on my stomach and say, I am not sure what to expect what this baby may be…but it's ours."

Carlisle was quiet and I turn around to look in his eyes and he sighs putting his hand gently on my face, "It scares me. Not sure what this child may do to your body….its half me which that half naturally feeds on human blood…."

I lean in and give him a gentle kiss on the lips, "I know and we just take it one trimester at a time. Okay."

Carlisle nods and says, "I am going to order an ultrasound machine….

I raise an eyebrow, "Seriously? You can just order those things?"

Carlisle chuckles as he helps me up and finds my clothes and nods, "Yes. If you have connections."

I pull my clothes on and Carlisle who may I add was still completely naked held up my shredded shirt and throws me his shirt, "Here have mine since I ruin yours."

I smirk as I put it on and it about swallow me but I pull the bottom part of the shirt in a knot and then put my jacket on over it.

He pulls his pants on and I see he still looked wearily and I know he worried about the pregnancy.

I say put my hands on his face look into his topaz eyes, "Just believe me that I will be fine, please."

He sighs as his place a gentle kiss on my forehead, "I'll try and I'll try to research this as much as possible…"

I look around at my damage and say, "Sorry about throwing things."

He shrugs looking back, "Ah kind of goes with the theme…."

I knew he meant the damaged in the office from Edward which reminded me that Carlisle's friend was upstairs.

I whisper in horror, "Your friend was upstairs and he heard everything."

Carlisle laughs, "With living in Tanya's coven he is probably used to it by now."

I bury my head in his chest, "Still embarrassing."

He chuckles wraps his arms around me then sighs, "I hear Jacob's car outside."

I nod and pull away and Carlisle says, "I love you with all my heart."

I nod and gave him a smile "I know. I love you too."

I give him a peck on the lips before I left.

Jacob face scrunches up when I get in the car, "You smell like a bloodsucker…"

I roll my eyes,, "Thanks."

Jacob had a way with him making me feel better, even when he didn't know that he was doing it.

He smirks while he backs out and heads to LA Push.

CPOV

Eleazar walks downstairs raising an eyebrow, "Pregnant?"

I sigh, "Yes I'm just as curious too. I didn't think this could happen."

He raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure she is telling the truth that she didn't have sex with a human?"

I nod and say, "I am extremely confident. She's a horrible liar for one thing and I could tell she was being honest."

Eleazar sighs, "Well I may know something that will help you….I just had thought they were legends…"

He had my full attention and I say, "Okay…"

Eleazar says, "Well years ago had to be at least a half a century ago…we had lived out in Brazil for a while and heard these legends from some of the local vampires. About this male vampire who liked to prey on young human women. Usually he would end up killing them after he was done having sex with them…"

I slightly cringe at the thought of vampires torturing humans before consuming them made me sick and Eleazar noticed my expression and nods, "I know it makes me sick too." He then continues, "Well he found a woman whom reminded him of his wife in his human life and developed this obsession with her so he seduces her but doesn't kill her afterwards…she thinks he is human and he has her hypnotized to think she is in love with him."

"Then a few months later he noticed she was pregnant, he was furious thinking she slept with another man but she pleaded with him that he was the only one she had been with. He believes her and she goes full term with the pregnancy and has the child. He noticed instantly that this baby is not pure human, that he is different….half vampire. The child grows rapidly more than normal human child by 3 the child looked to be 10. So the vampire kills the mother and takes the child….wanting to make a army of these hybrids in hopes that maybe they could together take over the Volturi but he ended up getting sloppy and accidently didn't drain one of the mother's completely and she turned into vampire….she tracked him down and killed him….it is said that she now protects all the half vampire children he had made…"

I stood there and just thought about the words he had just said having hope that maybe I could find answers or at least find that the story is true….that Bella won't be in any danger with having this baby growing inside her.

Alice says walking into the house, "Carlisle it's just not fair that you can have sex all over the house but when we do it you get mad."

I look over at her with a curious look and she raises her eyebrow. I asked, "Have you seen anything unusual lately?"

She looks at me confused, "Uh well I try to block out when you two make love…"

I shake my head, "Not that…."

She replies, "What's the matter Carlisle…"

I mutter mostly to me, "Well that's unusual."

Alice looked a little frustrated that she had no idea what I was talking about….she usually see's everything, "Why do you ask?"

I reply, "Bella is pregnant…..with my child."

She and Jasper's mouth gape open and Alice says, "How? You can't have children…can you?"

I slap my hands at my side, "Well apparently I can…"

I sigh, "It just boggles me why she got pregnant now, since we have been sleeping together for months now."

Alice shrugs, "Maybe because her body didn't think your sperm was not compatible…I mean women's bodies reject human sperm, so it's a huge possibility it would reject yours…"

She then asks, "Why am I explaining this to you. You're the doctor..."

I was pacing now and said, "I know I'm just not in my right mind….right now."

I stop and turn to them, "You think you two could do me a favor?"

Jasper and Alice nod and I say, "Go to Brazil…"

Alice asks, "Why?"

I say, "There may be other half vampire half human hybrids out there…"

Eleazar chimes in and gives them the story. I needed to be alone. I start to walk towards my office but then remembered it was in shambles. I then head to Bella and my room, I lay on the bed inhaling her scent missing her body, her smile, everything….

BPOV

We arrived at the rez and Jacob says putting his car into park, "Have you told your dad." I shake my head silently and say in a whisper, "My mom knows… that's it…well besides you and Carlisle."

Jacob squeezes my hand tightly and says, "It'll be okay Bella."

I shake my head ashamed and say, "My dad can barely look me in the eyes right now….he's going to freak." Jacob nods once again, "He is but he will still love you. If he decides to kick you out then you can stay with me."

I manage to smile and look at him, "Yeah in your small house with you and your dad….it would be a bit cramp, don't you think."

Jacob smirks, "Yeah probably…."

We then get out of the car and I asked Jacob, "Why are being so calm about this? Me pregnant with a vampire…I would have thought you would been furious."

Jacob shrugs, "I'm not too happy about it but you have enough problems right now to deal with me too."

I smile, "You are a good friend. A good loyal friend."

Jacob raises an eyebrow and says, "A good loyal friend…like man's best friend? I swear if you call me a dog Bella…I'll…"

I smirk, "You what?"

Jacob says, "You don't want to know what I may do…" I roll my eyes at him."

Jacob and I walk towards where everyone was sitting and I felt very self conscience. Jacob had walked over to talk to Embry so I walked towards my mom who was sitting by Sue Clearwater.

My mom asked, "How are you feeling."

I shrugged. My mom says, "Don't worry I haven't told your father about your pregnancy.."

I look at her wide eyed shushing her and she sighs, "I told Sue…you know I have a big mouth…I had to tell someone."

Sue shakes her head, "Can't believe that bloodsucker…"

Renee raises her eyebrow, "bloodsucker?"

Sue smoothly recovers, "It's an old slang Native American term for unfit males…"

Though Sue narrows her eyes at me, "You do know Bella this whole relationship is dangerous and you should back away…." I knew she was referring to him being a vampire. I reply, "I'll be fine."

Mom says nudging Sue, "She is stubborn…."

Sue chuckles, "She gets that from her father." And they both laughed.

I was self conscious of the conversations around me I kept seeing people look over my way. I just look down at the ground. Most people here were Quileutes and they knew that the Cullens were vampires.

Sue chimes in, "Maybe you should tell your father now."

I shake my head, "No. Not here…."

Renee says, "Sue may be right. Your dad doesn't have best temper especially when it involves you. He would at least have his buddies around to talk him out of driving to Carlisle's house with his shotgun…."

I say, "Dad wouldn't actually go to his house with a shot gun; he's the police chief he knows that's not legal…"

Renee says, "Never underestimate what an over protective father might do for his daughter. "

I just roll my eyes because what they were talking about was crazy and I get up responded, "I'll tell him now but only because there are plenty of witnesses in case he decides to murder me."

I start walking towards Charlie he was in conversation with Billy; he didn't notice me approaching so I clear my throat hoping I could get his attention. He looks up at me and forces a smile….I knew he was trying so hard to be nice to me while deep inside he was furious.

I take a breath, "Can I talk to you Charlie?"

Charlie nods and looks at Harry and Billy, "I'll be back."

He follows me and I walk on to Billy's porch and Dad asked concern, "Is everything okay?"

I put my hands in my pockets and look down and say, "I had my appointment today and…."

My dad's face harden and he brace himself, "And what?"

I look at him and say, "I'm pregnant."

He held on to the railing and his face turned white, his breath got heavier and says, "I'll kill him….."

I could feel the tears fall down my face and choke out, "Dad we were careful it just happened even the doctor told me that birth control methods aren't 100 percent effective…."

He glares at me and hiss, "And that should make it okay. Your life is destroyed." I look away not able to look at the disappointment on his face, "It's not destroyed and he will help…."

"OH FUCKING HELL HE ISN'T GOING TO HELP NOR ARE YOU HAVING THIS BABY" My dad was yelling now and I am sure everyone at the bomb fire could hear. I look at him confused, "I'm pregnant dad the damage has been done, I'm having a baby."

Dad snarls, "Well there are ways to get rid of it."

My eyes widen and I say, "No dad…I don't…."

Dad yells his face was beat red and I had to step back as his anger was starting to startle me, "FUCKING LIFE IS DESTROY INCLUDING YOUR REPATATION….OUR FAMILY NAME IS DESTROY ALL BECAUSE THAT DAMN DOCTOR HAD TO SEDUCE YOU….YOU ARE FUCKING SMARTER THAN THAT BELLA HOW IN THE HELL." He was now pacing back and forth on Billy's porch pulling his fingers in his hair.

I heard my mom's voice and she chides, "Charlie!"

His eyes narrow at her who was at the bottom of the porch, "Everyone can hear you and no reason to yell at her. It's not going to fix matters."

My dad snapped at her, "Don't you fucking tell me how to talk to my daughter Renee. If you had taught her morals instead of dragging her around the country for most of her life maybe she wouldn't be in this situation."

Renee was now on the porch looking at Charlie right in the eye and say, "Don't you dare blame my parenting skills for why this happened and don't you dare cuss at me…Bella is pregnant and she is going to have a child…."

Charlie shakes his head, "No she is getting an abortion…"

Renee asked, "You're not going to force her into an abortion like you tried to do to me…..."

Charlie hiss, "You would have done it if you weren't too far along…." I think then they both realized I was still standing there and I look up at them confused and hurt. They wanted to abort me.

I choked out, "Maybe you should have went along with it and got rid of me. Then I wouldn't have ruined your lives."

Mom looked at me, "Bella we didn't mean it like that… we just never wanted you to make the mistakes like we did…" Mom shakes her head realizing that didn't come out.

I say on the verge of tears, "Yeah you don't want me to have a mistake like you did…."

I turn and walk away and Mom calls out desperately, "Bella…." I hear her yell at Dad, "Do something…." But he didn't run after me, why would he….he never wanted me in the first place and now that I have ruin the family name and shamed the Police Chief…..he regrets me even more.

I didn't know where to go, I rather leave and go to the Cullens but since my dad had a court order for him to stay away from me….I could easily get Carlisle in more trouble. I didn't want to go back to the campfire because everyone heard our fight.

My mom though caught up with me and says, "Bella. Please just let me talk to you."

I swivel around wiping a stray tear, "You wanted to abort me…."

I could see the guilt on her face and says, "I was young…just a couple years older than you. It was scary and my parents didn't approve. So I looked into abortion because I was terrified to tell my parents."

I cross my arms, "Well sorry I ruin both of your lives."

She shakes her head, "You probably save our lives. You were the reason your dad decide to go to college and join the police force." She sighs, "I don't regret having you Bella. Not ever and not even now with all this mess…."

I put my hand on my stomach and say, "Would you have regret it if you decided to not to have me?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure I just know I am happy I had you…."

I look down on the ground, "Not sure if dad feels the same way."

She sighs, "He loves you he doesn't regret having you. Just he is having a hard time grasping to the fact his daughter had sex and it disturbing that it's with someone close to his age…"

I slightly blush and say, "I am ready to go home. I don't want to go back to the camp fire. I think everyone heard our argument."

She nods, "Okay, I'll take you home."

A.N. Drama Drama Drama. I know this took a while and I tried to proofread it a bit but like always it's not perfect, in the middle of packing and moving to a different place. Plus working. Blah. Thanks for reading and love the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

It has been 5 months since we have found out that I was pregnant. Several things have happen during those months. Carlisle had his trial and with Eleazar as his lawyer he won the case a little too easy. With Eleazar good looks, accent, way with words and the fact that most of the people in the jury were female….it wasn't hard for them to win the case. Of course it infuriated my father and he soon had a restraining order against Carlisle. Carlisle wasn't allowed to be 500ft or closer to me or he will be sent to jail without bail.

Though what he didn't know was Carlisle was a vampire with inhuman abilities and could easily around that restraining order. Like every week he sneaks through my window and then takes me to his house so I can have ultrasound and see if my now 7 month old fetus is healthy and not harming me.

Alice has been in Brazil with Jasper, trying to find out if that myth about half vampire half humans roaming the forest there is true. According to Eleazar, Edward has been staying with them and strongly considering joining their coven though Rosalie and Esme want to create their own coven which Edward may join instead but Emmett isn't on board with the idea. He says he is still proud to be a Cullen and this whole mess will blow over like everything else in a few years.

I was just happy that I am less than a month away from graduating. Something my dad could be proud of if my huge belly was not a reminder that I was the town whore who got knocked up by the town's doctor. Other than that I kept my grades up, graduating with straight A's. He should be proud right? If he is he hasn't really shown it at all.

Our relationship between my dad and I is strained and I am desperately trying to patch things up before I have to leave him…forever. Our plans are to move to Alaska with the Denali's. Which by the way is going to be extremely awkward with his ex wife's house just feet away from me and the fact we will be living in the house of my ex boyfriend's "lover.". Not really sure what Edward and Tanya status is now and I could care less. I am sure if Edward will be there when we come, it is going to be 10 times awkward and frightens me what he may do. Though Carlisle believes we will be the safest there than anywhere else. I wonder if he has forgotten the 3 vampires (at least) that loathes us right now.

The excuse we are giving to my father is that I am moving to Alaska to a legit place that houses teen mothers and educates them on how to become a mother and the benefits of giving the baby for adoption, which I told my father is the option I am going to take…and was hoping that maybe that would make our relationship less strained if he knew I was giving my baby up for adoption. I told him that it may be better for him not see me a while and when I come back I won't be pregnant and maybe we could put all this behind us. He seems to be okay with the idea but didn't say much just mumble out a response, "Whatever you want to do."

I scoff at that response because it was a lie, if I told him I was moving to Alaska to marry Carlisle and raise our child together he would lock me in my room until I am 30.

So I should leave right after graduation and as far as the town is concern Carlisle has left and move to the Bahamas to continue practicing medicine though really he has an apt in Seattle and drives or runs back and forth to see me.

I had been in my room all night studying for my English final and finally decided to go to the kitchen and find something to eat. I still every once in a while cook for dad but family dinners are just awkward now, with him not talking and barely touching his food. So I just buy TV dinners, can soups, and bread with the fixings for sandwiches for us both since I still do the grocery shopping.

I more pull myself off my bed holding on to my bed railing. I felt like a whale now 7 months pregnant. Once I had my balance, I headed down stairs, carefully. I finally make it to the kitchen and see Charlie sitting at the table looking more miserable than usual. My heart sinks and I asked nervously, "Dad what is the matter?"

He doesn't look up but he says his voice cracks slightly, "Harry passed away a few hours ago."

I pull a chair up next to him and sit down and ask as I grab his hand, "How?"

he simply replies, "Heart attack."

It was silent for a while and then I ask, "How are Sue and his kids."

He sighs, "They are dealing with it okay, as good as they can right now."

He surprises me when he squeezes my hand and looks up his somber and says, "Well Leah is taking it the hardest, she apparently had an fight with him a few hours before he died….she blames herself….just seeing her made me think of us…."

I say shaking my head knowing he meant our strained relationship, "Dad I…." I started to try to brush it off but he interrupted me, "No Bella, I need to say this."

He takes a breath, "Even though I hate the decisions you may had made a few months ago and don't understand why you would make those decisions since you are so smart, smarter than anyone in this town. I love you and you will always be my daughter."

I nod wiping the fresh tears off my face with my free hand. Stupid hormones. I respond, "This is why I thought going to Alaska for a couple of months would help us restore our relationship. I'll get free medical care and can choice a wonderful couple. Then in September I can start college." I felt guilty since that was lie for why I was going to Alaska but I had to lie for his well being, he couldn't know the real reason plus if I even water down the real reason like telling him I was going to marry Carlisle and raise our baby there….it would just make him unhappy and since I will never see him again after I go to Alaska….it was just better to lie. I didn't want to leave him, unhappy.

Dad mumbles, "Isn't that where his family is from?"

I shrug, "Some part of Alaska but I don't think this facility is near where they are from….I hope."

Dad ask, "Why you don't want to see them?"

I say, "I don't want to see Edward or Esme….they probably hate me. Plus Carlisle moved to the Bahamas realizing he was ruining mine and his life…."

Charlie once again bought my lie. One difference about him and me is he isn't very observant, which doesn't seem like a good trait to not have when you are Chief of Police. Though everyone believes he is the best Chief they have had in years.

He looks at me and for the first time in months and he smiles at me and says, "Do what you believe you need to do Bella. If you believe this place in Alaska is what you need to do and then I will be here waiting for you with open arms."

He shakes his head, "Because giving up your baby is not going to be easy Bella….."

I nod, "They have counselors there that will help me through that process before and after plus they will refer me to some local therapist to help me when I get home."

Dad sighs and clears his throat, "Well a few weeks ago I got a check in the mail from Carlisle…" It seem to almost physically hurt him to say his name, "it was a lot of money and I haven't deposited it but I am willing to use it on you….for the plane tickets and then whatever you will need after you get back…."

I nod and say, "Okay. Thanks…"

I decide to change the subject and say, "I know you may not have much of a appetite but how about I cook something for us…so we can have a family dinner…like old times."

Dad gives a small smile and nods, "I would like that…very much."

CPOV

I had just put in a few hrs at Seattle Grace; luckily the news about Bella and my relationship didn't travel very far out of Forks. So I got easily employed at Seattle Grace just to give me something do with my time while I am not with Bella. I finally get to my apartment and get out of my car, I greet the doorman as I head to the elevator and punched in the floor 20 and wait patiently until the elevator dings and opens to my floor. I walk to room 2016 and unlock my door. I walk in and throw my keys on the table and was greeted by Alice who had let herself in so she could decorate my apartment.

I had my Volturi picture up, so old family pictures, and photos of Bella. I bought some furniture but didn't seem really worth it since I didn't need it but I wanted to look somewhat like a home so I bought a couch and a television and some shelves to put up for the photos. I also bought a bed for the bedroom just in case Bella ever stayed a night….I usually did the ultrasounds at the old house so she hasn't ever been to my apartment but I wanted to be prepared just in case.

Though I saw Alice had put up velvet curtains and put up expensive paintings all around and a Persian rug on the floor. I sigh, "Alice I am not going to live here for long, what is the point in decorating?"

Alice says as she steps off the ladder she was using to put up a painting, "Well it needs to be presentable when you try to sale the apartment."

I respond, "I am renting."

Alice gives me a disbelief look, "You have never rented in your life."

I shrug as I take off my coat, "I figure it would be easier to just get a 3 month lease and then won't have to go through the hassle to sale the place or anything. As soon as she is ready to leave, I want us to be able to leave and not have to worry about anything being left behind."

Alice nods, "Yeah that's understandable I guess. It still be better for you to come home to a place that looks like a home than an empty shell…."

I nod, "It does look great Alice."

She grins, "Why thank you and don't worry I will make sure to take all of it down when you are ready to leave. "

Her face then turns to serious, "Though this isn't why I came. Jasper and I found some people who may be like your and Bella''s baby."

I asked, "Did you bring them with you?"

Alice shakes her head, "I tried to get them to come and meet you but they are kind of skittish. Their father was a sick sadistic vampire and so they don't really trust other vampires very much though they did tell us a little about themselves."

I nod letting her know she had my full attention and she sighs, "Well their mothers were humans and went 9 months and gave birth with no problems."

I ask, "So they were able to survive giving birth to a hybrid?"

She nods, "Yes. I really don't think you have much to worry about when comes to Bella's health."

I ask curious, "What happen to their mothers….."

Alice says sadly, "Their father killed them after the children were old enough to fend for themselves…"

I shake my head it was disgusting how some vampires acted one thing using humans for food but to torture them or used them the way he did is just sick.

Alice says, "Which actually they were able to fend for themselves after they were about 1 years old. A year old hybrid was equivalent to a 5 year old child which they are able to hunt for themselves by the time they are 7 they stop maturing and look to be physically and mentally around the age of 18."

I shake my head confused, "So the mother goes through a full term but after birth the child matures at an alarming rate…biologically this makes no sense."

Alice responds, "Biologically we don't make since, Carlisle."

I nod agreeing with her and say, "I would love to meet them."

Alice says, "Well I'll try a few more times to persuade them to come with us but they are pretty content being with themselves."

I say, "Well we have a lifetime to gain their trust."

Alice smiles, "Very true."

She then says, "Well now that I am satistifed with your apartment, I am going to head back and spend some time with Jasper. We are counting down the days till you two move."

I raise an eyebrow, "And who are we?" Knowing we didn't have many fans of our relationship…I knew the Denali's would be civil but as for my family….

Alice says, "Jasper, Emmett, and me." She smiles, "Don't worry the other's will come around, one day."

I sigh, "I hope you are right Alice."

Alice grins, "I am always right." Then she leaps out of the window and I watch her land gracefully on the ground without anyone noticing that she literally just fell from the sky. She looks up and waves before zooming off in vampire speed.

Authors note_: Yeah I haven't written a chapter in a while and I apologize. A lot has happened in life….but I'm back and I am going to try to finish the story. Thanks so much for your patience and not bailing on me. _


	20. Chapter 20

There was only one day left of high school and I could not be more ready for it to end. Being pregnant and in high school was not easy but being the police chief's daughter who was pregnant with the married town's doctor makes it a bit harder. I was about at my ends wit with the snide remarks from Lauren. Not to mention my feet were swollen and I felt like a whale.

Though I had a handsome blonde vampire who will be waiting for me as soon as I graduate and whisk me away from this hell whole…well it wasn't that bad and I would miss my dad and Jacob…but I always knew I wasn't like everyone else and I just don't fit in with the normal world.

I grab my English book so I could go turn it in, now I am done with the class and Mike walks up to my locker, I groan internally, "Well Bella I just wanted to say you will be miss." I close the locker and look over his shoulder seeing Eric and Tyler snickering behind him.

I sigh and say straight forwardly, "Really Mike? What dumbass remark to have to say to me now? Haven't I heard it all between you and Lauren?" Eric and Tyler both started to fall on the floor laughing

Mike says as made a fake hurt face, "I am hurt Bella I was just going to say how you will be miss and we are hurt that we weren't freaky enough for you to suck our dicks like you did with the Cullens…"

I was angry and I wacked him hard with my English book…I was not aware of the force I had and he went down to the floor as he eyes rolled back in his head and I look at him shocked but then look at Tyler and Eric who weren't laughing anymore. I ask calmly, "Do you guys have anything more to say?"

They shake their head and then Mike came to and looks up me and say rubbing his head, "What the hell…."

I say looking down him before walking away, "Next time you will think twice before pissing off a pregnant chick."

I knew Mike would not tattle on me for knocking him out, no way he would want the school to know he got beat up by a girl and Eric and Tyler I could see they feared me now and wouldn't even dare to say anything and I could feel a smile crept up on me. It was something I wanted to do to Mike, the day I met him.

As I headed to my old English classroom to hand in my English book I spot Angela walking the opposite way towards me she first hesitates to look at me and she walks pass by but then I hear her footsteps stop and she says softly, "Bella?"

I swivel to face her and respond, "Yes?"

She takes a breath and says, "Sorry for the past few months I should have been supportive…I know you must went through a lot."

I nod and respond, "its okay and you have nothing to apologize to me about Angela."

She shakes her head ashamed, "No but I do Bella. I was supposed to be your friend but instead I avoid you because I didn't know really how to approach you after everything happen…."

I respond, "I understand and if I were on the other side I would probably done the same thing….."

She says nervously, "I don't mean to intrude but my dad mention you are giving the baby up for adoption?"

I nod and she continues, "Well if when you get back and want to hang out…just give me a call and I know some girls at my church who got pregnant as teenagers and kind of have a support group…."

I nod and say, "That would be nice."

Angela smiles and says, "Good. Plus if you decide to go to college in Seattle like me then maybe we could be roommates. You are the only person I would want to room with, I was thrilled to know Lauren and Jessica are going to the community college at Port Angeles…I need a break from them." She smiles weakly.

I respond, "I know what you mean and I will keep that in mind."

She then holds up Algebra book and says, "I better study before I end up losing my scholarship and be forced to go to college with Jessica and Lauren" We both laugh and I say, "See you later."

I then head to my old English classroom and put my English book in the respective pile and my Advance English and Literature teacher points to the paper I have to sign, stating I returned my book and he says in his thick English accent, "Isabella Swan you were one of my favorite students though also one of my most controversial students." I notice his eyes trailing to my huge belly and chuckles, "Though I always enjoyed your discussions in class and papers."

I smile and say, "Thanks that means a lot."

He was one of my favorite teachers and just talked with such passion about whatever poem, essay, play, or story we were learning about. You would wonder why a guy like him will be teaching in a high school in a small town of Forks. My father told me that the woman who is his wife now had a semester of college in England and met him. They fell in love and they moved back with her to her home town. Almost like a love story from a book.

He grins and says, "I wish you well"

I nod and say, "Thanks." As I exit the classroom. It was a good day; knocked out Mike, made up with Angela, and got an awesome compliment by one my favorite teachers.

I needed some positive in my life because within a week I will be saying goodbye to my father, mother, and human friends forever. It made my heart tighten and I dreaded that day but look forward spending eternity with Carlisle, I could not ask for a better Heaven.

I was now headed outside to the parking lot to go home; I was officially done with school. I was met by Jacob who was on his motorcycle, which surprised since he has kind of stayed away from me the past few months after a little argument about my decisions on keeping the baby and moving to Alaska with Carlisle.

I say as I walk towards him, "Well, hello stranger."

Jacob did not see any humor in my little attempt to make a joke.

He says as he gets off his motorcycle, "So you are really leaving tomorrow after graduation?"

I nod as I throw my bag in my truck.

I could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn't happy about it at all and says, "I think you are making an mistake."

I lean against my truck and cross my arms, "And why am I making a mistake."

He says, "You are young still a teenager and with all the hormones you think you are in love with this 300 yr old vampire. I just think in a few years you will come to reality that this is really stupid and you are going to regret it."

I roll my eyes, "Jacob, have been getting advice from Sue again?"

Jacob sighs frustrated and I knew with the look he gave me that he has and I roll my eyes again.

Jacob sighs and lean against the truck next to me, "I give up. I feel like I have tried everything to convince you to stay here and not join that bloodsucker's coven."

I sigh, "Like I can have an immortal child in the normal world….it's not safe for me or my baby. If people found out my child was not normal who knows what may happen and then if the Volturi found out…no one close to me would be safe…"

He replies, "You can stay with us on the reservation…"

I scoff, "Yeah everyone there would love to have a half vampire roaming around their reservation. Isn't vampires ban from there anyway…."

Jacob says, "Yes but we can make some exceptions…."

I say looking at my watch knowing I needed to go home because Alice was waiting for me and say, "Look I appreciate that you care so much Jacob but I am going to be leaving tomorrow…"

Jacob sighs, "I'm not going to give up on you Bella…"

I say and give him a friendly hug and say, "Bye Jacob."

He looks at me sadly as we pull apart and says, "Bye Bella."

I then crank the truck and head to my house.

Once I made it home. I ran up the stairs to my room as fast as my pregnant body would let and swing open the door. I notice a lot of plastic bags with what look like my whole wardrobe inside them….

I ask, "Alice….why are all my clothes in garbage bags."

Alice responds, "Because you won't need them. I have your closet at the Denali's all stocked up."

I say, "But I need some suitcases to take to the airport because dad would get a little curious to why I am going to Alaska with no clothes…"

Alice rolls her eyes, "You don't think I haven't thought of all this yet, Bella. We will just stuff your suitcases with blankets and such."

I say, "Oook. Though I still want to bring pictures and a few mementos with me…" Alice holds up a new leather messenger bag, "Which you can put in your carry on."

I nod and then sit on my bed, "Well I guess you have everything in control.."

Alice nods and sits beside me, "I just don't want you to have much to worry about tomorrow. You have a lot of other stuff to deal with."

I sigh and hesitate before asking a question that has been on my mind quite a bit lately, "How are you all going to fake my death?"

Alice sighs, "Bella it may be best if you didn't know…"

I shake my head, "No I need to know. It's been bothering me for quite some time….I don't want to be left in the dark…."

Alice says, "I know and I was planning on telling you eventually but not before your graduation…you have a lot more things on your mind…"

I say, "Please tell me."

Alice sighs again and then says, "Okay. Carlisle is going to kill me for telling you this before the graduation but really it's your choice rather or not you want to know…."

I nod and say, "You're right and I can handle it…just tell me…"

Alice says taking my hand, "A plane crash…."

I asked confused, "How are you going to stage a plane crash?"

Alice shakes her head, "We aren't going to stage it. Last month I got a vision that the plane you and Carlisle are going to board was going to crash."

My eyes widen, "Well can't you do something? Those poor people that will be boarding the plane."

Alice shakes her head, "I had Rosalie go check out the plane today and she sees nothing mechanically wrong with it…."

I could imagine that Rosalie would enjoy seeing me crash in a plane but she did somewhat have a heart and wouldn't want to put other people in danger…so I trusted her.

I ask, "Well can't we give the pilot or the airport a hint that the plane is going to crash…."

Alice says, "I have consider it but they would just think we were crazy….not much we can do to stop them."

My heart was beating 100 miles an hour and Alice was squeezing my hand trying to calm me down. I ask, "Well how is Carlisle and I going to escape the plane crash?"

Alice says, "Well you are going to check in your luggage and enter the terminal. You will then turn in your boarding passes and head towards the plane but no one will know that you never got on the plane because Carlisle has planned to get you off without being seen."

I say barely able to get the words out, "So my dad will be notified shortly after plane crashes that I was one of the passengers?"

Alice nods.

I say, "But Carlisle's name will be on the roster too….it will just break my dad apart even more to find out I lied and was on the plane with him…."

Alice says, "No Carlisle is going to get on the plane under a different name. Jasper has already got that under control…"

I take a couple of breaths because I felt like sobbing really hard and screaming but my father should be home soon and I didn't want to have to explain why I was in that state and I ask, "How were you planning on keeping this from me. Wouldn't have eventually figure this out when we started boarding the plane?"

Alice shrugs, "We were just going to tell you that it would be faster and better if he drove….but I promise we were going to eventually tell you."

I may should be angry that they were keeping this from me but I wasn't because I knew they were only trying to protect me and all this stress was not good for the baby but I was glad I knew.

_A.N. Okay sorry again for not updating soon enough…I try but I have been getting writers block a lot and now having a full time job…just not enough time in the day. I hope I can figure out an ending to this story soon. Though thanks for the reviews and hanging in there with me! _


	21. Chapter 21

_Yeah so I published two chapters today, 20 and 21…just in case you get confused or something lol._

Today was the day that I have been looking forward to and dreading all at the same time. I was dressed in a navy baby doll dress that was v-neck with 3 quarter sleeves, knee length maternity dress that complimented my pregnant figure well. I had to thank Alice later for the early graduation present.

I pull on some silver ballet flats and checked my hair, which was down in soft curls. Alice curled it earlier today. I had a little make up on. I fix a few stray hairs before grabbing my bag that had my cap gown in.

I head downstairs which my dad was waiting and he smiles "you look nice, who did you hair?" He had an early shift today at the station and had not known Alice came over to help me get ready and I was not about to tell him she did because how was I going to explain the daughter of the man I had an affair with is still my BFF. I joke, "I am surprised you noticed my hair! Has me living here, raise your estrogen level?"

My dad cheeks slightly turn red and then jokes, "Well I have noticed I been wondering if my plaid shirts go with white tennis shoes or my brown boots ….maybe our time apart can help me turn back into a man."

I laugh and then warn, "You better at least eat right. I have enough food in the freezer to last you for a few months all you have to do is defrost in the microwave."

My dad says as we get into his car, "You know Bella, I am capable of taking care of myself…"

I say, "I know I just worry sometimes. Now that I am not cooking that you may opt to going to eating out which bad for your heart. That is why I stock up enough food in the freezer to last you a few months. All you have to do is defrost."

My dad sighs, " Yeah defrost..I got it. I do appreciate it Bella but please don't worry about me. All I am concern about is you get through this program and come back home."

My heart sank because that will not be the case, I wasn't coming back.

I didn't say much after that and watch my beloved red truck disappear in the distance as we head to the school. That will also be the last time I see my poor truck.

My dad asked as we pull into the school, "Are you okay Bells? You haven't said much since we left the house."

I nod, "Yeah just nervous about graduation and everything I guess."

My dad smiles, "It'll be over before you know it."

I smile, "I hope so. See you after graduation" I then give him a hug before leaving the car. I had to get in the band room where we were all to meet before walking out.

Graduation wasn't as painful as I suspected. It was a big day so they were too distracted to really pay attention to me. As we finally were done and I start to walk towards my dad, Angela stops me and says, "I just wanted to say bye!"

I smile weakly trying to hold back the tears and give her a hug, "Bye Angela."

She laughs, "Don't have to sound so gloomy, I'll be around when you get back and I am serious about being roommates!"

I smile, "Yeah totally. I'll give you a call when I get back." I was lying because I wasn't coming back and it was hard to not sound so cryptic.

She grins real big and then says as she looks over my shoulder at her parents, "I need to go and take pictures with my family but just take care and if you need to talk to anyone then just call me. Okay?"

I nod, "I will" and then give her another hug, and then we say our byes once again and she walks towards her parents. I turn around to see my father behind me. He grins and gives me a hug. "So proud of you Bella."

I smile, "Thanks dad. I guess we can go now and head to the airport."

Dad nods, "Okay but Billy and Jacob came too and want to say their good byes too."

I wasn't looking forward to seeing them because they are against everything that I am doing right now.

Dad leads to where they are and they pay along like they were happy for me. Dad though excuse himself seeing an old friend and Billy followed him.

Jacob say in all seriousness, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nod, "Yes,"

Jake warns, "Once you get to Alaska there will be no turning back. You will be essentially dead to the rest of the world."

Wow thanks Jake for being so morbid. Not like this day is tough or anything.

I say, "Yes Jake I understand. Why do you know how I am going to die?"

Jake's face hardens and nods, "Yes the Cullen's have been letting me know how everything will go down. I just want to make sure you will be safe…."

I say, "I'll be safe…probably safer than I am without them. Jacob my time was probably up when that van was heading towards me…"

Jake says in almost a mumble, "I could protect you….."

I smile and say, "You could but no matter how much you think you love me…you don't….not like that…if you did you would have already imprinted on me….You will find your true love."

Jake says now desperately, "Don't do this. If you are doing this for the baby…..then I'll help….."

I say putting my hand on my stomach, "Jacob we have talked about this…"

Jacob sighs and says, "I just wanted to try one more time to convince you to stay."

I smile, "Well thanks for trying. I appreciate that you care…"

He says, "They agree in letting me come up to Alaska and check on you."

I smile, "It would be great to still be able to see you."

He nods but doesn't smile, "Yes….I suppose so….still I rather you stay."

I say, "I know and I do wish things were different…"

He then leans in and gives me a hug and whispers in my ear, "I don't care what you say I will always love you."

I say, "I will always love you too Jacob. You're my best friend."

Jacob says as we break the hug, "Always the friend…."

Dad and Billy then comes up and Dad says, "Bella we should get to the Airport."

I give Billy and Jacob both hugs and say my byes. I was relieve that was one bye that wasn't a forever bye…Jacob was going to come up to Alaska to make sure I am "safe".

The drive to the airport was long and painful….I didn't say much. It was much like when I moved to Forks minus the painful part. The quiet drive with the awkward conversations from Seattle to Forks…wouldn't trade that moment for anything.

We finally got to the airport and I was dreading saying good bye to my father. We make our way to the airport and get my boarding pass and then we stand there a few minutes awkwardly. I then throw my arms around his neck. "I love you dad. I am going to miss you so much." I say as the tears pour down my cheeks.

My dad said rubbing my back, "It will only be a few months, Bells."

I say still hugging him, "I know but I will still miss you." I was sobbing now.

My dad said pulling away so he could look at me and he puts his hand on his shoulders, "Are you having doubts about putting up your child for adoption is this why you are so upset…."

I shake my head still crying.

My dad says, "Because if you want to keep the baby, I will support you. Don't do this to make me happy."

I was shocked that he had said those words but that was not the reason why I was crying and I wish I could tell him the truth.

I say, "No dad that isn't it. I'm just going to miss you…..and a kind of hormonal right now."

My dad laughs pulling me in a hug, "I'll miss you too Bells."

I knew it would be better to say goodbye now then prolonging this…it's just going to make it worst.

I say, "I better get in line for security."

My dad smiles sadly, "Alright. Bye."

One last hug and I say, "Good bye dad. I love you so much. Remember that okay?"

My dad gives me a weird look and says, "Okay I'll remember that and remember that I love you too, okay?"

I weakly smile and wipe the tears from my eyes and nod, "Okay. I will. Bye." I say turning around walking toward security and my dad says, "Bye Bells." As I walk away.

As I was in line to go through security I was sobbing and people were giving me weird looks one lady asked if I was okay. I finally got through security and Carlisle was waiting for me on the other side and he pulls me in his arms as I sobbed into his expensive crisp white button up shirt.

He says, "We don't have to do this…"

I was tired of people telling me that because I knew what I wanted but first have to get through painful parts.

I say sobbing, "No I want to do this…I want to be with you."

He says as he pulls away and wipes the tears from my eyes, "Okay well let's head to our terminal."

He grabs my carry on and puts it on his shoulder and then grabs my hand as we head to the terminal.

There was quite a few kids at the terminal looked like a school group. They looked to be around 13 and Carlisle squeezes my hand tighter, knowing that seeing all these people and knowing their faith was not an easy task. I just wanted to scream out, _DON'T GET ON THE PLANE, IT'S GOING TO CRASH."_ But they probably think I was psycho and be escorted by security and then thrown in the mental institution.

We sit there and I look at my watch. Only had thirty minutes until we were boarding. I lay my head on Carlisle's shoulder and say in a low whisper, "Your sure there is nothing we can do?"

Carlisle says sadly, "I am afraid not."

I my heart sank for everybody in the room and Carlisle asked concern, "Are you okay?"

I say, "To be honest this the worst day of my life but after we get all this over...then things will be better."

Carlisle kisses my hand, "I promise after this horrible day I will make it up to you."

I say, "Just being with you for the rest of my life is enough."

Carlisle kisses my head, "I love you Bella."

About that time they announce that we will be boarding and I asked panic, "How are we going to do this?"

He says, "Just follow my lead. Okay…"

I nod.

Carlisle made sure we were near the end of the line and our tickets were coach, so the First Class people were already on.

We hand in our boarding passes and we go through the tunnel leading to the entrance of the plane but then Carlisle stops and bends down like he is tying his shoe. Everyone walks around him until it is just us, he the lifts me up bridle style and says, "Hold on tight and close your eyes." I have heard those words before from Edward, so I was sure Carlisle was going to run full speed. So I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my head in his shoulder.

I assume by the speed his was running that no one could see him zooming by. Before I could blink I was strapped in the front passenger side seat of his car.

During car ride I was too caught up in my thoughts to talk, Carlisle held my hand tightly and I knew he understood I needed time to grasp everything, so he kept silent. I soon fell asleep.

I was awaken from my deep sleep, with a gentle shake and my eyes flutter open looking up at his angelic face, he smiles, "We are here Bella."

I open my eyes and rub my eyes trying to get them to focus. The house was bigger than the Cullen's and looked by the architectural that it was built at least a century ago. It had a porch that surrounded the whole house, white with blue shutters. Not a house that you would vision vampires living in.

I could see a house out in the distance which I assume was Esme's. It made me nervous because I know with her sensitive vampire hearing that she heard us pull up.

Carlisle was at my door in an instant open it and helping me out the door, about that time Alice runs out the house with huge grin on her house, "Bella!" she says wrapping her arms around my neck and I hug her back.

She pulls away and looks at me concern, "How are you?"

I say honestly, "It'll take time but I'm okay."

She grabs my hand and looks at Carlisle, "Eleazar wants to talk to you."

Carlisle nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "While I go and talk to Eleazar, why not have Alice give you a tour."

I smile looking at Alice, "That sounds wonderful."

Alice gives me the grand tour, the living room, game room, study, library, the science lab in the basement, the heated inside pool, and finally she pulls me in the kitchen, she says, "You can use this kitchen any time you please, we stocked it up with food….I figure you would rather cook for your self…though if not we could hire a cook…."

I say, "No I love cooking, so that is perfect."

Alice smiles, "Well I have one more room to show you and she pulls me to a door that was connected to the kitchen, she opens it and I walk in, Alice says, "This is your and Carlisle's bedroom…"

It beautiful of course, since it was decorated by Alice. The room was huge and I suppose that it was originally a dining room/ living area. In the far corner there was a king size bed with a white down bed spread. Then kind of in the middle of the room there was a flat screen tv, with a couch and love seat. Then near us was a small table and chairs.

I reply, "It's almost like an apartment."

Alice smiles, "That was what I was going for. You have a dining area so you can eat in peace, living area, sleeping area….I just want you to be comfortable and I know it may be hard to be comfortable here at first…"

I wrap my arms around her neck and say, "Oh thank you, Alice! I love it!"

She grins and then grabs my hand, "I'm not finish with your tour." She leads me inside the room and open's a door, "This is your bathroom." The bathroom was bigger than my bedroom back home. She then leads me to another door, "And this is the nursery…."

She opens the door. The room was painted yellow and decorated with stuff zebras and giraffes…I tear up and say, "Oh Alice…"

She smiles, "You didn't think I would have forgotten to build a nursery…."

I say wiping the tears from my face, "It's beautiful! I love it…"

Alice smiles and says, "I hope maybe this made a horrible a little better…."

I give her another hug and say, "It did! I love you so much Alice…"

She giggles and says, "So glad you like it!"

Maybe things won't be as awkward as I imagine living here.


	22. Chapter 22

It has been three weeks since I moved here and I was due in a week or so. I haven't seen any of the people that I had been dreading to bump into like Esme, Edward, or Rosalie. I was quite sure neither of them was quite fond of me. I have ran into Tanya a few times which wasn't a surprise since I'm living in her house but we haven't said much. She was always in a hurry, I suspected she was headed to meet up with her lover, Edward.

Carlisle and I finally can be together freely. We spent a lot of our time on the porch in the swing over looking t he mountains. It was so beautiful and peaceful here. I grew to be pretty good friends Kate and helped her with her horses. I was amazed she had horses and that they weren't frighten of her since its animal's natural instinct to be frightened of vampires. Though centuries ago, before she became a "vegetarian", she adopted about four horses after the owners of the horses had became well….dinner. She had been looking for a new hobby back then so she worked with them every day until they finally gained her trust and the horses she has now are just decedents of those.

As I brushed Paris, I ask, "Do you think they will be scare of me once I become a vampire?"

Kate smile's as she brushed London, "I'm not sure though may be best if you stayed away from my horses, would not want them to become your dinner."

I grin at her and then asked, "Are they scared of the other vampires…"

She says, "Not my family but only because they have been around them for as long as I have but not sure if they are like that to all vampires. The Cullens don't come near the horses or rather I don't let them. I am a bit over protective."

I say, "I am sure they wouldn't…." I was going to say "eat them" but didn't sound right so then I was going to say, "drink their blood…" but that sound too much like it came from a Dracula movie.

Kate sighs and knew what I meant, "I'm sure they would not intentionally attack my horses but their prime choice of food is animal blood and I know Carlisle….at least in his early days has drank a horse or two…so not taking my chances. "

I scrunch up face a bit disgusted and Kate says, "Animal blood will be your prime choice of food too….unless you rather feed on humans….."

I look at her disbelief, "No I don't want to drink humans but to me drinking a horse is like equivalent to human's eating horses…it's just wrong."

Kate laughs, "Oh yeah I forget American humans don't like eat the cute animals."

I roll my eyes and then look at my watch it was almost 8pm and Carlisle was probably done hunting. I lay the brush on the shelf next to me and say, "Well I am going to head back to the house. Carlisle should be back."

She nods and says, "Have a good night Bella."

I decide to walk into the main part of the house instead of the door that leaded to my room because it was on the other side of the house and I was getting eat up by mosquitoes. As soon as I walked into the house Tanya was walking down the stairs and smiles, "Hey Bella."

I smile sheepishly back at her, "Hi."

She says as she steps on the last step of the stairs and walks towards me, "You know you have been living in my house for three weeks and we have yet to have a conversation."

Oh crap where is this going? I know she probably hates me….the ex of her lover.

I nod, "Uh…yeah."

She ask, "So how are you liking it here?"

I say, "It's nice. Thanks for letting me stay….I know it must be weird."

She looks at me confused, "Weird? Why would it be weird?"

I say looking down at my feet, "Well Edward was my ex and now you two are together…so…."

Tanya laughs, "Together? Edward and I? What makes you think we are together?"

I bite my lip embarrassed, "Well you two….."

She says "Oh because we had sex…..I only did that because I had wanted to have sex with him since I met him and he needed a favor. I forget that sex is such an emotional thing for humans."

I ask, "It's not for vampires?"

She shrugs, "Sometimes if you are with your soul mate….or maker. Though most of the time it's just pleasurable."

"Oh."

I then asked, "This may not be any of my business but what was the favor Edward needed?"

Tanya says, "To see what happens when he has sex….would he become animalistic or have some control. He figure out he had some control but then he just got addicted to it. I always had thought he was my soul mate but felt nothing after the 136 times we did it….so now we are just friends."

I nod awkwardly and say, "Oh."

She gives a big smile showing all her perfect white teeth, "Now that we have that all in the open we should get to know each other. I think you having a half vampire baby are amazing and I have no animosity over you what so ever. I hope you feel the same."

I shake my head, "Nope I don't have any bad feelings about you either."

She smiles, "Good."

She then looks at her watch, "Well I have a date with a very looking human in like 10 minutes. So see you later."

Then before I could say bye she was gone.

Well that was a very awkward conversation.

I walk into my room and Carlisle was sitting on the bed and I knew by his expression that he heard the whole conversation. I shrug, "I just wanted to know..,"

He smiles, "One thing about Tanya is she is honest."

I then yawn and he says, "You must have had a long day."

I nod, "Yes I made myself busy while waiting for you. I cleaned in here and cleaned out my closet to give away some of the maternity clothes that no longer fit. Alice then took me shopping and then when we got back I cooked dinner and then helped Kate with the horses."

Carlisle smiles, "Well you have had a full and busy day. I'm happy that you are starting fit in well…"

I shrug, "I oddly feel comfortable here…."

He pulls me into a hug and says, "Well my dear I have nice hot bath waiting for you."

J murmured into his shirt inhaling his wonderful smell, "That sounds wonderful…"

CPOV

After her warm bath I help tuck her in bed and snuggle next to her until she fell asleep. I decide to go outside and look at the stars but was met by Esme when I went out the door.

I say in almost a whisper, "Esme….is everything okay?"

She sighs crossing her arms, "Yes I am fine. I just wanted to talk….I need some answers."

I nod, "Okay and you deserve them…"

Esme says, "I will never understand why you decided to have an affair with a high school girl but not any girl our son's first love…"

I pull my fingers through my hair, "I didn't plan it. You just can't control destiny…"

Esme laughs humorlessly, "Destiny? You still believe that we are destining to be with someone…"

I nod and she says, "Well I don't anymore because I always thought I was destine to be with you."

I say honestly, "I'm sorry Esme that I hurt you but I know you will find someone far better than me…"

She shrugs, "I'm not so sure about that…not many vegetarian vampires out there…"

I then suddenly hear Bella's heartbeat began to rise and she start to breathe harder.

I was to her bedside in an instant and I gently lay her back. I have help with many births in my time but this was my child which made me nervous.

Her legs were already bent and legs spread and she moaning in pain. I was afraid with her feeling so much pain so early on in the labor…contractions are painful but they don't start out being unbearable, usually. I rip away any garment that block the passage of the child and when I was finally able to see, I was shocked that she was already fully dilated.

I asked, "Have you felt any pain today…"

She was breathing hard and I look up to see Alice by her side with a cold rag patting it on her face. Bella shakes her head, "N…o…I—I felt find to—day…"

I say, "Well you are already fully dilated so I need you to push…I'll count to three…"

"1-2-3 PUSH" And she did very well and I hardly notice that the whole household and my family were standing around watching…astonished to see the rare birth of a half vampire half human child.

After she pushed a couple of times the baby was out. It was a beautiful baby girl….I cut the umbilical cord. Alice gasp, "She is beautiful!"

I smile and if it was possible I would be sobbing now looking down my beautiful baby girl.

Bella rises up sweaty and exhausted. She smiles and I wrap the child up in a towel that Alice had lay beside me and then hand her to Bella. I saw the tears in her eyes as she held her…our child and my unbeaten heart swelled with love….we had a family now.

"Carlie Renee Cullen." She says lovingly to her daughter and looks up at me, "Do you like it? Carlie is a combination of your name and my father's"

I smile and bend down towards her kissing her forehead and then kissing our daughters little cheek, "I love it."

She sighs happily and we look at our beautiful daughter. The rest of the family look awe, even Edward, Rosalie, and Esme were looking….amazed.

Jasper was around but he stood out on the porch since there was a lot of blood around from the birth.

BPOV

It has been a week since Carlie was born and I was sitting on the front porch in the rocking chair feeding Carlie when I heard footsteps on the porch and I look up seeing Rosalie standing there.

She says, "Bella. I-" She seemed to be lost for words which was a shocker.

I say, "Yes?"

Rosalie says, "I just want to tell you that Carlie is beautiful and though I know I haven't agreed with you and Carlisle's relationship but I willing to admit that maybe I was wrong…."

I raise an eyebrow kind of taken a back. Rosalie saying that she is wrong….if she wasn't a vampire I would think she was sick.

I ask as I start burping Carlie, "What made you change you your mind."

Rosalie says, "I just watch you and Carlisle together with Carlie and you both look so happy…I'm almost jealous of your little family."

I say, "Oh. Well thanks…"

I then ask, "Would you like to hold Carlile?"

Her eyes lighten up and nods, "Yes I would.."

I hand her over Carlie and Rosalie carefully takes her, at first feeling awkward with Carlie but soon becomes comfortable holding her and swaying her back and forth in her arms. "She is beautiful Bella…."

She sits in the rocking chair and rocks her, "Bella I've always been jealous because you were human and it frustrated me that you were human and complained about it…wanted to become one of us….I just thought it was ridiculous….because you had the ability to get marry, have children with the house and the white picket fence something I have dreamed of as a human….that is why I always was so harsh to you….."

I shrug, "Maybe I have been a bit selfish and rude complaining about being human. I just never thought marriage and children were something I wanted until I became pregnant….I would have been fine if he changed me and it was just us, I mean 9 months ago children would be out of the question never had the desire to have children until I got pregnant…"

I lovingly look at Carlie, "Though now I couldn't imagine my life without her."

She smiles, "I can see…she is beautiful."

I nod, "Looks like she likes you…."

Her face lightens up and coos at the baby, "Hi, I'm your Aunt Rosalie…"

Emmett was suddenly by her side, "And I'm your Uncle Emmett…."

Carlisle's BMW pulled up and came out with 20 grocery bags and I reply, "Carlisle you do realize I'm the only one who eats around here…."

Carlisle smiles over at Rosalie holding Carlie and then smiles back at me bending down kissing me on the lips softly, "I know but I didn't know what to get so I got everything…."

My life seemed more normal than it should be with me having a half vampire child and living with a house full of vampire but I had a family a real family and Carlie is lucky to be able to grow up in such a big family. Life was good.

I had decided to wait till I'm at least 21 before being changed, I wanted to be closer to Carlisle's age and maybe take a few college classes….plus I was afraid I wouldn't be able to be a mother to Carlie if I were a newborn vampire at least by then she will be close to 3 and we may could sort of explain it to her.

Esme soon found love with no other than a human she met at the pottery class she as taking. His name was Peter. After a few months he admitted that he knew she was not normal and she revealed her secret. They soon got married and he was changed to a vampire

Edward one day went with Alice to meet the hybrids and they talk them into coming to visit us to see that it was possible for a vampire father to love their child. Edward fell in love with the female hybrid Sarah which sounded fitting….she was human and vampire which were perfect for him.

We were all now a big family and still travel around together. I do miss my human family a lot but as a year goes by it gets easier and easier. I just look forward to the future…

_AN: I'm sorry but I had to complete the story because really I ran out of ideas I got down to the part that I had originally intended the story to be about and I then got writers block and had no idea where the story should go from there so I decide to just make the last chapter the ending. I so so appreciate the support and everyone reading it and overlooking my grammar mistakes lol. I do have more stories coming so you will read them!_


End file.
